Sonic The Hedgehog 3 and Sailor Moon
by Adventure Seeker
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog and the Sailors must venture Angel Island to stop Dr. Eggman and his Death Egg and rescue Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter who are now in his clutches. Also while contending with Metal Sonic and Knuckles The Echidna
1. Previously

_A/N Welcome everyone first time readers and returning readers to my sequel to Sonic the Hedgehog In Sailor Moon enjoy this story as it is a race against time for the heroes who were not captured. _

Previously In Sonic the Hedgehog In Sailor Moon.

The ancient and mysterious Angel Island has floated away from Sonic the Hedgehog's World, he and his sidekick Tails Learned that their arch nemesis Doctor Eggman has perused the Island to a distant Planet called Earth with this knowledge Sonic and Tails went right on Eggman's trail to stop him. At the same time a young girl in the Island of Japan lived an average life, until she was founded by a mystical cat and she gained the power to fight evil.

This power also transforms the girl Serena into Sailor Moon.

Four of her friends also have this same power to transform. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Moon is also is the reincarnation of the Princess of a ruined kingdom of the moon of a late time. During the fight against the Dark Kingdom the Princess discovered her handsome prince and the Silver crystal with awesome powers.

Together they had to fight and defeat the evil powers of the Dark Kingdom and their leader Queen Beryl. Unfortunately Doctor Eggman has already begun big plans and he wants to capture the sailors in order to use their power for himself. He also had to stop Sonic and Tails from getting in his way so he tricked Angel Island's guardian Knuckles The Echidna into thinking that Sonic wants to take the seven mystical gems and their Master for selfish needs.

However Sonic Tails and the Sailors banded together and they put an end to the Dark Kingdom using the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds and the power of the Silver Crystal.

During a fight against the Dark Kingdom, the band of heroes were sent into the past and they spoke to the queen of this ruined kingdom and she explained that the Island floated to earth because her spirit prayed for it to help for she knew of the future disaster. She also explained that there are knights destined to protect each of the sailors and that they need to find them all, as Sonic is revealed to be Sailor Moon's Knight.

During the Final Battle against the Dark Kingdom all the Sailors and the Prince of Earth were killed leaving only Sonic and Tails alive. The Silver crystal worked some strange magic and together with the chaos emeralds it created a magic capable of reviving the dead.

After they returned home they were confronted by Doctor Eggman who was lying in wait and reading himself for an upcoming battle against Sonic and the Sailors, but they were immediately greeted by Eggman's two idiotic henchmen and an old weapon of Eggman's the Metal Sonic, and were defeated for the Chaos Emeralds had temporarily lost their power and needed time to recharge.

Eggman gave an threat to blow up Earth if with another one of his old weapons the Death Egg in two days if all the world leaders didn't surrender to him. The henchmen overlooked the emeralds for the loss of power and they took Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter captive.

So now is the time for the heroes to rise and save the earth once again.

_Lock On cartridge, power on._

_SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Background Music: Sonic and Knuckles main theme._

**Sonic The Hedgehog 3 and Sailor Moon**

_A/N: This was my opening to this story it was locking on your Sonic 3 and Sonic and Knuckles Sega Genesis Cartridges and Turing the power on._


	2. Combating the New Threat

Combating the New Threat

Sonic, Tails, Sailors Moon, Mars, Tuxedo Mask, and Venus were lying on the ground after all they were defeated, people started to surround them at the sight of their heroes defeated and the sight of Sonic and Tails.

Sonic struggled to stand up and once he got on his feet he started to lightly shove his friend's bodies and Tails and Sailor Mars woke up as well. As the crowd gasped as he moved.

"Sailor Moon! Shouted one bystander wake up!"

"Please people fear not!" Said Sonic, "I Sonic the Hedgehog will save you all from Dr. Eggman. Tails pick up Sailor Moon!" And he picked up Venus "Mars pick up Tuxedo Mask and let's go to your shrine." And they all broke though the crowd and headed to the Hikawa shrine.

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman's base.<strong>

"We got two Sailors your smartness! They're being held the lab for you!" Said Scratch and Grounder walking inside the main room of the base.

"Only two?" Asked Eggman slightly peeved. "Where are the others?"

"Still with Sonic," said Scratch defensively "we could only hold two so we left the others with Sonic."

"GRRRRRR!" Growled Eggman with his face turning red from anger, "what about the chaos emeralds?"

"We just left them with Sonic." Said Grounder, "he tried to use them against us but they were just rocks, they had all their power depleted!"

"YOU TWO IDIOTS!" Screamed Eggman "WE CANNOT LEAVE THEM WITH SONIC! The emeralds were just out of energy they will eventually become all powerfull again!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" They both went.

"At least you managed to come back not empty handed. And it appears that my revigeration of Metal Sonic was a success." Surely Sonic and the other Sailors will mount some form of a rescue attempt so we must act now."

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Scratch.

"First I'm going to do this." said Eggman and he went to his computer and he activated the communicator and Knuckles appeared on the screen.

"What is it Doctor?" He asked

"Sonic and the Sailors will be heading your way soon." said Eggman "he still as the chaos emeralds can you find a way to separate him from them?"

"Yes," said Knuckles "I can get them away from Sonic even when he's super!"

"Good." Said Eggman "I will leave this to you!" And the screen turned off.

"Mobilize and scramble the army!" Said Eggman to his henchbots "We need to try to stall for as much time as we can, it will take some time before we get the Death Egg launched into space."

"Yes Sir!" Said Scratch and Grounder and they all ran out the room.

"It won't be long until I will rule the universe I will succeed where Beryl Failed. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Hikawa Shrine the Sailors reverted back to normal Mina has awakened and Serena was opening her eyes.<p>

"Good to see you're awake," said Rei handing her a bowl of water and she drank it. "Grandpa and Chad are out stocking up on supplies because of the new threat who knows how long they will be out for."

"Darien hasn't reverted back to normal." said Mina "but he already left, we were waiting on you, we now have 38 hours to stop Eggman. It's 9:00 AM."

"Where's Ami and Lita?" Asked Serena they both frowned and shook their heads.

"They are now in the hands of Eggman." said Tails walking into the room.

"No!" sobbed Serena "we got to hurry and save them before Eggman turns them into robots."

"We could but we have no idea where to begin looking." Said Mina

"I'm quite certain I know where he could be." said Sonic walking into the room.

"Sonic are you ok?" Said Rei

"I just cannot believe that Metal Sonic would come back! I'll never live this defeat down!" Said Sonic

"That robot hedgehog!" Shuddered Serena

"How are the Chaos emeralds?" Asked Mina

Sonic took them out and they were all glowing.

"They have regained their powers." said Sonic.

Luna and Artimis walked into the room as well.

"I was called." said Luna "Congratulations all of you for defeating Queen Beryl. I would praise some more but unfortunately we don't have that kind of time."

Thanks said Tails but, yes, we have an even bigger problem now.

"Gather round the table everyone." Said Sonic taking out a small map.

"What is this?" Asked Rei

"This is a map of the floating Island." said Sonic, "odds are Eggman is hiding here. I found it in a cave near Knuckle's shrine"

"This is what you were doing that day when you took off for no reason!" Said Tails.

"But where Exactly?" Asked Serena

"Most likely here in the Mountains between the giant glacier and the forest of gargantuan Mushrooms." Said Sonic pointing at it.

"So how can we do this?" Asked Luna

"Well if the Death Egg is at this base, then we need to approach it from the shores from the southeast." Said Sonic.

"Are you sure that's a safe rout?" Asked Mina "I mean won't Eggman be expecting an attack?"

"Almost certainly," said Sonic "but we only have 37 and a half hours until the Death Egg gets launched into space we don't have time for to take any of the long routs. We will take the Tornado to the Island and cut through the jungle, then go straight through some ruins."

"Since the Dark Kingdom is no more Sonic and I can safely go home." Said Tails.

"Then go through this big field of nothing?" Asked Rei moving her finger across the map.

"Yes." said Sonic "But I have a huge feeling that Eggman has something there maybe another base or a big weapon."

"Are you sure we have to got through there?" Asked Serena

"I'm afraid so," said Sonic, "we don't have time for shortcuts. We will move over the Glacier and then arrive at Eggman's base and destroy the Death Egg and save Ami and Lita before Eggman can do anything to them."

"Not only that we have the Chaos Emeralds we can do this even quicker." Said Mina

"Ok," said Sonic, "Tails Come with me, we gotta go." Tails approached Sonic and they began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" called Serena "where are you going?"

"To stop Eggman we have to do this alone." Said Sonic

"No!" said Rei "we have to go with you, you saved us from death after we felt his cold hand we have to return the favor."

"But." said Tails

"Look." said Mina "we're going with you whether you like it or not."

"Ohhhhh!" Moaned Sonic bitterly "Fine! But you better look after yourselves! I can't keep saving you three."

"Don't worry," said Serena "we can take care of ourselves."

"Whatever you say my princess!" Said Sonic bowing. "But when you see Metal Sonic, he's mine!"

"You got that!" Said Serena "We don't wanna get involved with him again!"

"Ok," said Tails "to the Tornado! We got to stop Eggman before the Death Egg gets launched!"

They headed out to the forest quickly of course Luna and Artimis were with them, since Eggman's message been delivered then people began to spiral out of control.

"It's starting to fall apart we have to hurry!" Said Mina within two and a half hours spent they got to the workshop.

"Ok." said Luna "transform now!"

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_

"_Mars Power Make Up!"_

"_Venus Power Make Up!"_

Tails opened the door to the workshop and revealed the tornado.

"Ok." said Tails looking at Venus and Mars "you two are going to have to squeeze together in the second seat since there are only two seats."

"Only two?" Said Mars disturbed.

"I didn't count on you three joining us." Said Tails

"What about me?" Said Sailor Moon

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Tails "But you will ride in the driver's seat and I will sit on your lap."

"Yay!" Cheered Sailor Moon.

"What about Sonic?" Asked Sailor Venus

"I already got my seat!" Said Sonic standing on the wing.

"Ok I guess." said Sailor Mars

"Everybody in!" said Tails and Mars and Venus were struggling to sit in the same chair but eventually they made it. Naturally Sailor Moon was able to get in easily. Luna jumped on Tails's lap and Artimis squeezed in with Rei and Mina.

"Lets go!" Said Sonic and Tails started up the engines and the door streatching out over the ocean revealed the runway, they moved across the runway that stretched out into the ocean, and they lifted off and flew towards the Angle Island.

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman's base launch time 35 hours 45 minuets.<strong>

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter were strapped to a wall both their arms and legs, they were being held by metal cuffs bolted to the wall, their tiara's taken away along with their transformations sticks, completely helpless.

"Are you ok?" Asked Sailor Mercury

"Kind of," said Sailor Jupiter "where are we?"

"Why you're at my humble abode." said Eggman walking into the room.

"Let me go Egghead!" Snapped Jupiter wrestling in her cuffs, "I'll beat the living hell out of you!"

"Sorry." said Eggman "I will have to have you point your attacks at your pretty princess."

"Don't even try it!" Said Sailor Mercury

"Don't worry," said Eggman "I can't make you my slaves yet, I need a DNA sample." He snapped his fingers and Scratch and Grounder approached the sailors and drew blood from their legs.

"Ouch!" They both yelped.

"I'll kick your ass for that!" Snorted Jupiter.

"Well," said Eggman "in the mean time you should enjoy your stay, you will be here for a long, long, long time." He and his henchbots walked out of the room laughing maniacally.

"Don't worry the others will come and save us." Said Mercury softly.

"Let's pray," said Jupiter "I don't want to be a robot."


	3. Angel Island Zone 1

Angel Island Zone 1

The heroes were soaring towards Angle Island it was already in plain view.

"We're almost there!" Said Tails as the Island got closer and closer.

"Ok guys I'll go on ahead!" Said Sonic, "I'll use the emeralds and clear a path for you!"

"You got it!" Smiled Sailor Moon. Sonic jumped off the wing and the Tornado raced ahead and then Super Sonic zoomed ahead of them racing on the water.

Sonic made it to the beach as the Tornado flew over to the east. Sonic raced through the trees.

With the others.

"Let's land here!" Said Tails as he landed and Tails drove the Tornado behind some large bushes. Tail's covered the Tornado with the bushes as the Sailors stepped out.

"Hey Tails!" Said Sailor Venus with a worried tone.

"What is it?" Asked Tails coming out of the bushes and they were met with a bad surprise the police who were guarding the Island but something odd was about them.

"Freeze!" They said, "You are under arrest in the name of emperor Eggman!" Just then they're eyes glowed red and their flesh came off and a metal skeleton was revealed.

"Oh no! Eggman already Robotized them!" Shouted Tails, "that explains their odd disposition whenever me and Sonic come here!"

"So this is what awaits if we don't save Ami and Lita?" Said Sailor Mars shivering.

"We just gotta take these guys out!" Said Tails.

"We can't do that!" Cried Sailor Moon.

"Believe me," said Tails, "we'll be doing them a big favor."

"After all it seems that they have lost their individuality." Said Luna.

"_Crescent Beam!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

Mars and Venus's attack both went forward and destroyed the robot cops.

Sailor Moon started to cry. "We must save Ami and Lita now! I can't stand the thought of destroying them!"

"Well come on!" Said Tails, "Crying won't solve anything!"

Sonic was still zooming through the trees and then from underneath Knuckles broke out from underneath and Sonic was launched upwards and he was glowing and Knuckles punched Sonic in the chest and the glow left Knuckles and flashed on Sonic and the emeralds left his chest and scattered all over the ground.

"Sonic!" Called the others as they rejoined Sonic getting up off the ground.

"What are you doing Knuckles!" Groaned Sonic, "Gah! The emeralds!"

"That's right!" Said Knuckles flashing the seven emeralds now in his arms. "I got em back and I ain't letting these babies out of my sight!"

"Knuckles please we need your help!" Pleaded Sailor Moon. "Sailor Merc…."

"Save it!" Snapped Knuckles, "I have bigger fish to fry, like you!" He laughed again and ran off.

"Sonic are you alright?" Asked Sailor Venus.

"Yeah." said Sonic, "But without those emeralds this makes things much harder so we must proceed." "_I would be there soon but I can't just abandon these girls since Eggman is after them."_

"That's right this whole Island is basically all Knuckles territory." Said Artemis

"We got to be ready for he will be coming to give us trouble quite often!" Said Luna

"Come on we have to keep going!" Said Tails and they proceeded to go through the jungle.

"How is it possible for Knuckles to just take the emeralds from you while you are Super Sonic?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"Well he was glowing," said Sonic, "maybe he borrowed the power to diffuse the emeralds from the Master Emerald."

Just then something fell down from the air and clunked Tails on the head.

"Ouch!" Shouted Tails rubbing his head. "What was that?"

"A coconut!" Said Sailor Mars picking up the object from the ground.

"Not surprised." said Sonic, "This jungle has many coconut trees." Just then Venus yelped in pain.

"Another one?" Asked Sailor Mars seeing the object roll across the ground.

"Must be coconut season!" laughed Sonic. The Sailors looked up to the sky and so far nothing, that is until a load of coconut began to rain down from the sky towards them."

"GAAH!" Screamed Sailor Venus as everyone covered their heads with their arms.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!" Screamed Sailor Moon as more coconuts pelted their arms.

"I think _there's_ the culprit!" Said Sailor Mars pointing to the trees and everyone saw the Monkeys in the tops of the trees picking coconuts off the top and throwing them at the heroes.

"Those are Monkey Dudes!" Said Sonic

"These are robot monkeys made by Eggman they are called Monkey Dudes." Explained Tails. There were many of them in the many trees.

"Come on we got to show these bozos!" Shouted Sonic

"Do I have to?" Whined Sailor Moon

"If this already scars you then, well goodbye Mercury and Jupiter." Said Sonic firmly.

Mars smacked Sailor Moon on the head and she and Venus moved in to attack.

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

In total there were 30 Monkey Dudes since these were weak badnicks the attacks blew seven of them.

"You're right!" said Sailor Moon standing up and using her tiara.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

Another four were destroyed, Sonic and Tails used their spin dashes to finish off the rest.

"Glad that's over!" Sighed Sailor Moon.

"Well, come on we gotta keep moving." Said Tails. They moved through the jungle until they saw a large waterfall.

"Come on!" Said Sailor Mars, "let's get going!" She ran ahead towards the ledge next to the waterfall.

"Uh Mars I don't think," warned Sonic …CRACK! The ledge made a loud noise and from the far out section it began to give way.

"RUN!" Screamed Sailor Moon, and she ran back and the ledge fully crumbled away.

"You gotta watch out when it comes to ledges you could fall to your death way too easily." Explained Tails.

"I see this business all the time!" Laughed Sonic.

"Thanks for the warning." growled Sailor Mars with her head throbbing.

"We have to get across!" Said Sailor Venus

"That's a big jump," said Sailor Mars disturbed, 'so how can we get across?"

" That could help!" Said Tails pointing towards an object floating down the center of the waterfall slowly.

"A log!" Said Sailor Venus," that's still a big jump but no problem!"

"Yes it is!" Whined Sailor Moon. "I can never make that jump!"

"Don't worry!" Said Tails, "Allow me!" He picked Sailor Moon up and flew her across the waterfall and Sonic managed to leap across no problem.

Mars picked up Artemis and Luna used her ninja skills to leap on the log and across the waterfall and Venus was a good gymnast so she could also jump across using the log.

"We're not safe yet!" Said Sonic pointing ahead. They looked and saw another bunch of shiny black robots that look like rhinos moving on one wheel. They were blocking their path and their wheels were revving up, right now it was just a standoff.

"RhinoBots!" Said Tails.

"I DON'T WANNA BE STOMPED!" Cried Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry by the looks of those wheels we'll just be run over." Said Sailor Venus.

"Don't worry," said Sonic softly, "if you guys just step aside like a matador when they come at you then just strike…. LIKE THIS!" Sonic's shout caused the heroes to jump and Sonic leapt into action and the RhinoBots charged and Sonic smashed five of these bots.

"Light me Mars!" Said Tails.

"_Fire Soul!"_

Mars's and Tail's attack destroyed 15 of the bots the bots got too close as everyone managed to doge, but Sailor Moon was too slow as one of the horns managed to smack her leg as she leapt to the side.

"OUCH!" Screamed Sailor Moon, no serious damage was done but she did have a bruise.

"_Crescent Beam!"_

Venus's attack smashed another five bots.

Sailor Moon was down rubbing her leg and another RhinoBot charged at her she screamed and before she knew it a red rose shot out and destroyed the badnik.

"Huh?" Asked Sailor Moon as the others looked on a limb of a giant tree. Tuxedo mask smiled at the heroes and he hopped away.

"I guess he's still with us!" Said Sonic.

"Ok," said Sailor Moon as the last for bots surrounded her, "I'll take this!"

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

The badniks were all destroyed.

"Very good!" Laughed two familiar voices.

The heroes turned their heads and saw Scratch and Grounder standing on a Rock.

"What do you two want?" Said Sonic with a very bitter face.

"Give Mercury and Jupiter back RIGHT NOW!" Demanded Sailor Moon very loudly.

"Take it up with the doctor!" Mocked Scratch

"You're just barking up the wrong tree!" Laughed Grounder.

"But we do have this for you!" Said Scratch and he whistled and a big beach ball size robot descended from the sky, it was round with four jets on the corners to keep it afloat it had three bomb bays on its back along with a flamethrower on the front and many gas tanks also on the back.

"But that's not all!" said Grounder, and he pointed to the view behind them and there were many of the exact same robots going around the jungle. "Say hello to our Battle Blimps!"

"What are you going to do with them!" Asked Sailor Venus.

"This!" Said Scratch, "FIRE!" They both shouted. The bomb bays opened up and many bombs launched from the bays and began to rain on the landscape, it seems as if they weren't really aiming for anything particular.

"Duck and Cover!" Shouted Tails as bombs began to hit the ground and set the ground on fire.

The heroes all huddled together and Sailor Moon still had the silver crystal and it began to glow and it shined a light on all the heroes and the next thing they knew the whole area went up in a ferocious blaze.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Scratch and Grounder. The fire cleared and they noticed that the heroes were glowing and they all stood up and the glow left them.

"The crystal saved us!" Said Sailor Moon staring at it.

"I can't say the same for this Island though!" Said Sailor Venus crying, every plant, was on fire and whatever plant was not on fire was defiantly dead the ground desolate and the fresh earth was turned to barrens.

"You monsters!" Shouted Sailor Mars, "how could you do this to all the trees!"

"Our legion of blimps set fire to the whole jungle!" said Scratch, "you guys will defiantly have a hard time trying to get to our base now! A HA A HAAAAAAA!"

"First we gotta take that thing out!" Said Sonic.

"Take this!" Said Grounder and the Blimp took flight and it used the flamethrower to attack. The heroes dodged it and Sonic and Tails moved in and struck it on the sides

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

The beam and fire combined into the Tiara and struck the blimp in the front and it managed to slightly damage it.

Then Sonic and Tails moved in front of Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus.

"_Crescent Beam!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

The combined attacks shot out and struck the blimp and it self-destructed.

"You'll Pay for this!" Shouted Scratch.

"As if!" Said Sailor Moon reading her tiara.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

The Tiara flew and hit Scratch and Grounder and it sent them flying as they screamed through the air.

"Serves you right!" Shouted Luna.

"This poor Island!" Said Artemis seeing the fire all around.

"We can't let this slow us down!" Said Sonic, "We must keep going!"

"He's right!" Said Artemis, "After all they still have Ami and Lita so we have to hurry!"

The heroes whipped their tears and sweat as they continued through the fiery wasteland jungle.


	4. Angel Island Zone 2

Angel Island Zone 2

**At Eggman's Ship**

"Sir!" Called one of Eggman's deckhand, "We've found them and we will be catching up to them soon!"

"Good," Laughed Eggman, "Knuckles is such a good henchman for informing me of this! Ready my Fireball Ship and arm the bombays!"

Scratch and Grounder were thrown away and the jungle is still burning.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Jungle<strong>

"You know what sounded strange right then?" Asked Tails.

"What?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"Scratch and Grounder said that they said we will never reach their base." Explained Tails.

"Wait then that means!" Said Sailor Venus.

"What does it mean?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"Oh Sailor Moon." Sighed Luna, "It means that they true intention is to stall us!"

"That must also mean that Eggman must not be too far behind them!" Said Sailor Mars.

"Then let's not waste time!" Said Sonic. "They continued through the jungle until they reached a dead end, blocked off by a huge gorge."

"I guess we can't move on!" Said Sailor Mars.

"Not quite!" Said Sonic pointing to a pile of boulders in the wall, Sonic curled up and charged and it destroyed the pile and it revealed a tunnel.

"I'm glad you're here!" Smiled Sailor Mars. They traversed down through the tunnel.

"Geeze it's hot!" Whined Sailor Moon fanning herself.

"Did you forget the fact that the whole jungle is on fire!" Shouted Sailor Mars with her head throbbing.

They came to the end of the tunnel but they came to yet another roadblock.

"No bridge and here we are! At another waterfall! Said Artemis.

"Is there any way across?" Said Sailor Venus concerned.

"There's that!" Said Tails pointing upwards, in the ground above them were swinging trapeze two swinging from one end of the waterfall to the other.

"Hey Tails, will you…" Stammered Sailor Moon.

"I have to carry the cat's!" said Tails, "just use the trapeze like the rest will do!" Tails took Luna and Artemis in his arms and flew them across.

Sonic and Sailor Mars and Venus swung on the trapeze and made it over no problem. They were ready to keep going but they noticed someone wasn't with them.

"Sailor Moon get over here!" Called Sailor Mars with a sharp tone.

"I can't what if I fall in the water!" Screamed Sailor Moon.

"I'm not flying you over every time this happens!" Shouted Tails with a serious look on his face. Sailor Moon crossed herself and said a short prayer.

"Hurry it up will ya!" Shouted Artemis. Sailor Moon grabbed the first trapeze and screamed as she swung on the first trapeze and she screamed louder as she grabbed the second trapeze and let go and caught up with the others as she fell on her face.

"That wasn't so bad wasn't it?" Said Sailor Venus mockingly. But she didn't respond for she was dazed, the team was crossing over a big pond and there was a bridge crossing the way.

"That's a big drop!" Said Gulped Sailor Moon looking down. Just then something slowly appeared out of the water, it was an aqua colored worm and it had steam popping out of its sides. It sailed into the air and crawled towards them like a snake. "GAAAA!"

"What is it now?" Sighed Sailor Mars.

"Down there!" Shouted Sailor Moon pointing downwards everyone looked down and saw the thing sail towards them. Then more and more come of the same creatures sailed out of the water towards them.

"Caterkiller Jr's!" shouted Sonic.

"Guys!" Said Sailor Venus with a worried look.

"What now?" Asked Tails.

Everyone looked behind them and they saw that the planks that formed the bridge they were standing on were flipping over.

"If they flip us down, we'll be sitting ducks!" Panicked Sailor Moon.

"RUN!"Shouted Sailor Mars. "They ran across the bridge and made it over in time."

"Venus use your beam on the one robot heading towards us!" Instructed Tails.

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The beam flew and smashed the Caterkiller Jr it sputtered its electricity and fell back into the water and it sent all the electricity through the water and short circuited the rest of the badnicks.

The bridge finished flipping over and the Heroes made it over safely however there was another roadblock in front of them.

"Damn it another pond!" Shouted Sailor Moon.

"What do you expect it's a jungle!" Sighed Luna.

"There's the way to move forward!" Said Artemis pointing to a tunnel down under the water.

"Doesn't look like we can go on without drowning!" Said Sailor Venus.

"Wait I think I know how we can move on!" Said Tails.

"What are you talking about?" Said Artemis.

"There!" Said Tails, pointing to a hidden alcove with a large white button in it. "I'll get it!" And he flew over and pressed down on the button. And all the water flushed out. The team all dropped down and walked through the tunnel.

"Hey look at that!" Said Sailor Moon, pointing to a large flower that hasn't fully blossomed stood in the middle of the tunnel. "Nice to see that not all flowers were burned!" She laughed and began to ran towards it until it turned shot out a spike ball in her direction.

"_Fire Soul!"_

Sailor Mars burned the robot to the ground.

"What was that about?" Screamed Sailor Moon as she dodged the spike ball.

"That was a Bloominator!" Explained Tails.

"You guys gotta watch out for that even the simplest looking thing can be a badnick." Warned Sonic.

They continued through the tunnel and the minute they reached the outside they heard loud engines behind them.

"What's going on?" Shouted Sailor Venus over the loud noise.

"EGGMAN!" Screamed Tails pointing up as they saw his ship com at them from behind, and the ports on the underside opening up.

"I think we're gonna have bombs on our hands." said Sonic.

"I got a great Idea!" Said Sailor Venus.

"What?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"RUN!" She screamed and everyone took off running as bombs dropped from the ship and bombarded the ground all around them.

"Towards those trees!" Said Sonic pointing to a small vegetation, the ground all around them shot up wherever a bomb hit.

The heroes ran to the trees as the bombs stopped falling and the ship flew away but not until something was launched from the ship and it fallowed the heroes into the trees.

"Look!" Said Artemis as everyone looked to their right and saw Eggman flying in a large purple craft with two large guns on the sides sail through the trees and towards another waterfall.

"There he goes!' Said Sailor Moon "let's get him and get him to give Lita and Ami back!" She chased after Eggman.

"Sailor Moon Wait!' Called Sailor Venus. As the heroes chased after her.

They ran after Eggman and they made it out of the trees and they crossed a bridge and made it to a large foothold inside the waterfall but there was no way to go forward they were stuck.

"This is the biggest waterfall here on the Island!" Said Sonic.

"Where did Eggman go?" Asked Luna looking around.

"Right here!" Said Eggman on a loudspeaker. The heroes turned around and looked saw Eggman pop out from inside the waterfall over the bridge they came in on. You won't escape me! And he pointed his guns down and they shot out two fireballs and they burned the bridges and the heroes escape was cut off.

"Where's Mercury and Jupiter!" Screamed Sailor Moon.

"Calm down Princess!" Laughed Eggman, "they are still skin and bones, for now! But don't be scared, you'll be seeing them again soon!" Eggman just then sank back into the waterfall nobody knew what was gonna happen until they heard another splash and Eggman appeared right above them and fired two more fireballs on top of the sailors and they screamed as they ran for it.

Eggman popped back into the waterfall.

"Well we know one thing!" Said Sailor Mars. "He's inside the waterfall."

"So get him!" Ordered Sailor Moon.

"You cluts!" Shouted Sailor Mars, "I can't used my fire while he's inside the waterfall!"

"But I'm not!" Laughed Eggman he turned the guns to the foothold and fired more fireballs and they slid on the ground and towards the heroes.

"I'll fight fire with fire!" Said Sailor Mars. She used her fire and the fire clashed and it stopped and the waterfall put the fire out.

Sonic swooped in and banged against the haul of the machine and fell back to the heroes the machine was shaken and Eggman was slightly dazed.

"Now guys!" Shouted Sonic.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

A combined Tiara flew towards Eggman and at the same time Sonic and Tails charged at Eggman and the combined powers ripped through the fireball ship the haul broke off Eggman's Eggomatic and explosions continually pelted his machine.

"Now give us back Mercury and Jupiter!" Screamed Sailor Moon.

"Not yet!" Screamed Eggman, "you'll regret this!" His Egomatic fell down the waterfall until nobody could see it anymore.

"Great now we missed our opportunity to find Mercury and Jupiter!" Whined Sailor Moon.

"Hey Look!" Said Sailor Venus pointing upwards. And a large tank floated downwards with propellers keeping it in the air.

"That's one of Eggman's capture capsules!" Said Tails. In everyone of Eggman's the area's that Eggman has taken he leaves one to hold all the animals he captures in the area until he robotizes them.

"How terrible!" Said Sailor Venus.

"I'll let them out." Said Tails as he flew upwards and pushed the large button on the capsule and it popped open and a bunch of animals were released. The capsule flew them to the end of the waterfall and the animals were running free.

"Go! Be Free!" Shouted Artemis.

"Sailor Moon don't worry!" Said Luna, "we still got time, and after all we know that if we really do want to save Lita and Ami the best thing to do is to keep moving forward." At the other end of the foothold a bridge fell.

"Wow! That's convenient!" Said Sailor Mars. Sonic and Tails moved forward and stopped at the center of the bridge.

"I cut the ropes after you beat Eggman!" Said a voice the heroes looked up on a ridge above and saw Knuckles standing next to a large button. "This bridge stood upwards until I released it!"

"So you're going to help us!" Cheered Sailor Moon.

"This is only the beginning!" Said Knuckles, "it's time you guys learn to stand alone!" He laughed and he pushed the button and the bridge broke and Sonic and Tails screamed as the both fell down to waterfall.

"SONIC! TAILS!" The sailors screamed when they couldn't be seen anymore.

"Knuckles you must know Eggman is the enemy!" Said Luna, "look at how he torched the Island!"

"He said it was the red one!" Shouted Knuckles throwing an accusing finger at Sailor Mars. "Anyways he asked me to try and separate you guys and I did a very good job!" Knuckles laughed and ran away.

"Sonic, Tails, please be ok!" Prayed Sailor Moon.


	5. Hydrocity Zone 1

Hydrocity Zone 1

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Sonic and Tails as they fell for a long what seemed to be into the abyss, until they came to a light and once they sank into it they their vision cam clear that they were inside some odd ruins, Sonic's eyes widened as he saw what they were going to land in.

"WATER!" Screamed Sonic. _"Splash!" _

They sank until they both hit the floor. They both looked around as they were still trying to get a hold on where they were exactly. That was until Sonic decide they had to come up for air.

Sonic saw a trampoline to his left and he ran and stomped on it and it launched him upwards and he flew out of the water and landed on a small ledge.

"Oh geez!" Coughed Sonic regaining the air.

Tails knew how to dog paddle so he could still fallow Sonic just as well if he was on land.

"I guess we're in some submerged ruins!" Said Sonic looking around. It looked as if the place they were in could pass off as Atlantis but since these ruins were at the bottom of a waterfall it was easy to tell that ruins were flooded.

"We gotta find a way to get back to the surface and catch up with the sailors!" Said Tails.

"I hope they'll be all right without us!" Said Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Sailors<strong>

Back on the surface the sailors were making their way out of the jungle as it continued to burn behind them.

"Good thing you two are good throwers otherwise we would never have made it off that foothold." Said Artemis.

"So what should we do?" Asked Sailor Moon, "should we stay here and wait for Sonic and Tails to come back!"

"No we have to keep going!" Said Luna, "we might as well have large targets above our heads if we stay in one place for too long. After all Eggman is still after us!"

"But look!" Said Sailor Venus point to how the sun was setting. "We might not make it any further today, let's stop for the night."

"We can keep going in the morning but early." Said Sailor Mars. Little did they know they were being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>In Hydrocity<strong>

Back down below Sonic and Tails were looking for the way forward.

"I think we may have to drop down!" Said Sonic. And Sonic crossed himself and plugged his nose as he dove in the water. Tails was fallowed behind him. Sonic grumbled but no one could tell since bubbles came out his mouth. Tails knew that as brave and courageous as Sonic was, he dreaded the thought of going in water.

Sonic continued right until he saw a button on the floor and he pushed it and the wall infront of them broke open and it opened a incredibly strong current as it sucked up the two as they were forced down the current they did managed to grab some poles installed inside the current but as soon as they grabbed them they broke. They struggled to breath as they were forced down the current even faster they were coming up against a brick wall they both closed their eyes as they awaited their pain when they slammed against the wall the force of the current caused them to break through the wall they breathed the air as they fell into another pool.

Sonic and Tails moved quickly but slowly though the water as they saw two strange creatures that are swimming towards them as they expanded and deflated as they exposed shard pins like puffer fishes.

_"Badnicks!" _Squealed Tails in his head.

"Guess Eggmans here to!" Said Sonic, Sonic leaped upwards, and used his jump attack and finished the badnicks that were called Pointdexters.

Sonic and Tails moved through the water as Sonic struggled to breath Tails was struggling to but he wasn't strong or skilled a swimmer in order to pull Sonic to the surface.

_A/N Cue Drowning Music_

Sonic shifted his vision around as he looked for a safeguard until he saw large bubble a few inches away from him.

He shot towards it a opened his mouth and began to inhale as the bubble entered his mouth and popped giving him a short breath.

Tails swam up and got a breath from the surface and he rejoined Sonic. They continued down the tunnel as they encountered another badnick that looked like a small blue gun turret with a face as the gun was the nose.

_"A Blastoid!" _Sonic shouted in his head. It fired at Sonic and Tails they both ducked to dodge the bullets as they both charged up a spin dash and attacked the and destroyed the Blastoid but to their surprise the ground beneath them crumbled as they both screamed again and saw another tunnel as they were going to swim through it but to there're surprise as soon as they entered the tunnel two large propellers appeared out of the roof of the tunnel and began to spin as it forced Sonic and Tails down the tunnel like before they came to another poll and Sonic grabbed it.

Sonic grabbed Tail's arm as he went past him and the pole broke and Sonic and Tails still holdin teach other's arms as they were forced upwards and they broke through the brick ceiling and a geyser shot up from the hole and it spat Sonic and Tails out as they were launched upwards and they hit they landed on top.

"Geeze what would you do without me!" Laughed Sonic.

"I wonder sometimes!" Laughed Tails as both he and Sonic shook the water off themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Sailors<strong>

Back on the surface the Sailors were warming up around their fire.

"Do you think Sonic and Tails are ok?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"Come on!" Laughed Sailor Venus. "After all we've been through so far, I think those two will be in one piece for a good long time."

"What about Ami and Lita?" Said Sailor Moon, while she wasn't sobbing she was shedding tears. "What if we don't get to them in time?"

"Don't say that!" Shouted Luna, "we just have to believe and keep moving and hopfully by that time we will also catch up to Sonic and Tails."

"There is one thing I don't understand." Said Artemis.

"What is it?" Asked Sailor Venus.

"When we were attacked in the Jungle Tuxedo Mask saved you, but why didn't he stick around?" Explained Artemis.

"Well I guess it's safe to assume that since he saved us he will fight with us against Eggman." Said Luna.

"Maybe he knows that Eggman wants him as well so he's being smart and only showing himself if necessary." Suggested Sailor Venus.

But Scratch and Grounder were eying them closely from behind some rocks.

"Come on! We got em now!" Said Grounder.

"Not yet!" Said Scratch, "we gotta wait until Metal Sonic get's here! We'll get them quickly and with very little resistance!"

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" Sighed Grounder.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Hydrocity<strong>

Back in Hydrocity Sonic and Tails were very happy to be running above water again.

They were running over a row of columns of ruins and as they passed over them they crumbled and collapsed they looked to the ground below them they saw another type of Badnick a small tank that had a large drill shaped missile with spikes on the side armed on its back.

"We've got Turbo Spikers down below!" Shouted Tails as they aimed their spikes and fired unfortunately they were smart enough to aim ahead of Sonic and they broke the path ahead of them as he accidently ran over the edgeTails fallowed Sonic as he screamed and he fell into another pool as that was perfectly circular shaped and a very odd looking column was in the center of the pool Sonic and Tails.

_"What's this?"_ Sonic wondered in his head Tails screamed underwater and pointed up and Sonic di the same and they saw another large Badnick that has a red spherical body with large black eye like things in the center, with two large boxing glove like bearings attached to the body and had a large jet attached to the bottom.

Sonic spun underwater and charged at the robot and the glove began to spin around and it knocked Sonic back into the water.

_"I can't attack it directly!" _Said Sonic in his head. The jet charged up and launched at the wall and ran along it and tried to ram Sonic and Tails they managed to jump upwards and caught a brief moment to breathe when their heads were above water. The robot charged at them again from the other side and the same thing happened again. But the robot attached itself to top of the center column.

_"This will be easy!"_ Said Tails in his head as he attempted to attack it as the gloves stopped spinning. But the center column began to spin really fast and it began to swish Sonic and Tails around until they were spinning around in the water.

_"Now I know what laundry feels like!" _Shouted Sonic in his head. Sonic and Tails were at the end of their rope as they continued to get swished around by the machine, they haven't had any chances to go up for air and they were struggling for air.

Tails tried to swim up for air but the spinning current was too strong for him. Sonic then got an idea, he spun around in the opposing direction of the spin at first it was too hard for him and the current forced him the other way.

But soon as Sonic built up speed he was easily spinning the opposing way in the water the polarity was being reversed and the center column was being forced to turn the other way, and the machine tried way too hard to spin the column the other way, so the column ripped the inner core of the machine and is blew up.

The swishing stopped as Sonic and Tails were launched upwards and they caught their breath. They fell back into the water they moved to each other in underwater and smack high fives to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Sailors<strong>

On the surface the sailors were sleeping on the ground as their camp fire kept burning.

Scratch and Grounder were staring at them from behind the same rocks again.

"Ok I'm here, you called?" Said Knuckles falling from the sky.

"Good you're here!" Said Scratch, "Metal Sonic is late so since the sailors are away from Sonic and Tails we need you to…."

"Knock them down so we can capture them!" Interrupted Grounder.

"Hey!" Shouted Scratch, "I was gonna tell him!"

"If you two keep yelling at each other you two will wake them!" Said Knuckles peering at them over the rocks. "I'll get them for you but after they wake up, I'm not the cowardly type who gets people for an easy victory."


	6. Hydrocity Zone 2

Hydrocity Zone 2

The Sailors were still sleeping.

"So what will you do?" Shouted Scratch.

"For now I'm going to down into the underwater ruins and give Sonic and Tails trouble!" Said Knuckles and he jumped up and dug underground. Then a star flew down from the sky and approached Scratch and Grounder, it was none other than Metal Sonic.

"It's about time you showed up!" Shouted Grounder.

"If you really are supposed to surpass Sonic then actually try!" Grumbled Scratch.

Just then Sailor Mars rose up as her sleep was disturbed.

"_Something draws near!"_ She thought with great fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Back In Hydrocity<strong>

Down below in Hydrocity the floor below Sonic and Tails opened up and it created a current and pulled Sonic and Tails down into the hole and they were dropped into the lower levels. They regained themselves as they moved forward.

They came to a road block, an old crumbled column, Sonic used his spin dash and he broke through the column and he and Tails went through and they continued, Tails was moving on the floor, until there was a loud sinking noise and a very loud click. Tails looked down and saw that his foot accidentally stepped on a very suspicious looking tile.

Then Sonic looked down and noticed the tile has a picture of a block with arrows pointing in their direction. They heard loud rumbling they looked behind them and screamed as they noticed the wall behind them was beginning to move close in on them. They used their spin dashes to move along the wall and out of the water, and traveled through alcove to avoid getting crushed.

They had to drop down into the water a few times but the same scenario continued as the wall kept closing in on them. That was until they were cut off by more columns.

"We're cut off!" screamed Tails. "These columns don't look like the other ones! These ones look like they're still fresh standing."

Sonic gulped and began to sweat but he knows that this is a do or die situation he curled up and launched his spin dash and he managed to successfully smash through the columns as Tails soon followed behind him.

They made it as the wall stopped right at the entrance to that hallway they were just in.

"Whew!" Sighed Tails, "that was close! I guess that must be some ancient booby trap."

They looked back but turned around as they put on a stunned face as they saw a huge swarm of robot bugs that look like oversized houseflies with smaller ones close to the larger ones.

"Guess we need to play the role of exterminators!" Said Sonic cracking his knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Sailors<strong>

Back on the surface Sailor Mars stood up and woke the others.

"What's the big idea waking me up?" Complained Sailor Moon.

"Something draws near!" Said Sailor Mars. "It's not good."

Then Metal Sonic shot out of the darkness in the distance in an attempt to attack Sailor Mars, they ducked as Metal Sonic flew overhead.

"OH NO!" screamed Sailor Moon very loudly, "It's that Robot Sonic!"

"Metal Sonic!" Shouted Artemis.

"RUN FOR IT!" Screamed Sailor Venus, the Sailors and their guardians were running away from their camp site as fast as they could, the tail wind that metal Sonic created put out their campfire.

"At least the sun is almost here!" Said Sailor Venus noticing the night sky is starting to turn light blue showing that it was almost dawn.

Then to their surprise lasers were firing at them from above they screamed as they ran faster, Sailor Mars looked up and saw that Metal Sonic was firing lasers from his core as he floated a few feet above them in the sky.

More lasers were focused on Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars he fired them at the sides of them since Sailor Moon was in the middle of the two, he continued to fire at their sides and the more he fired, the closer the two came to Sailor Moon. Then once they were together Metal Sonic fired a laser right in front of them and it created a pit which the Sailors accidentally fell into.

"Guys." said Sailor Moon coughing on dust.

"We know." Said Sailor Mars slightly dazed. "They got us."

* * *

><p><strong>Down In Hydrocity<strong>

Back in Hydrocity Sonic and Tails were going to battle against their enemies which are called Buggernauts.

"These guys are no trouble." Said Sonic as he charged up a spin dash and smashed through the large ones, luckily once the large ones were gone the small ones just flew away.

"HA!" Laughed Sonic, "No trouble!"

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Screamed Tails he was running around in circles with a look on his face that said he was in some sort of pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Said Sonic confused.

"A FISH WITH LARGE TEETH JUMPED OUT OF THE WATER AND IS BITING ME IN MY TAIL!" Shouted Tails.

Sonic approached Tails and grabbed his arm and Tails struggled as Sonic grabbed the fish and pulled it off his tail. It was a red fish with small fins and large mouth which is only good for holding the large teeth it has.

"Just a Mega Chopper!" Said Sonic throwing it to the ground and stomping it. He herd odd sounds coming from the water he looked at it and he saw many more Mega Choppers swimming in the water that's behind him.

"Time to go!" Said Sonic worried as he pulled on Tails and they both ran down the hall and once they reached the wall the floor opened up and they were pushed up into the air.

"What's happening?" Shouted Sonic, they both looked down and saw many fans down below and were spinning fast and pushing them up.

They were thrown up and they were up on the next level but little did they expect they were sliding down a small green half pipe. Water was pouring from above and was sliding down the half pipe making it a waterslide.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE BOOBY TRAPS!" Screamed Tails as they both slid down the slide.

Then the slide slid them off into the air. The both screamed as they fell to another pool of water.

"Rev your feet!" Said Sonic, "try to move forward and don't stop!" They both did as he instructed, once their feet touched the water they were able to run on the surface. And they made it onto the dry floor without having to sink again.

"Nice quick thinking!" Said Tails as he and Sonic decided to take a small breather before moving on.

* * *

><p><strong>Back With the Sailors<strong>

Back on the surface the situation was still very bleak for the Sailors. Metal Sonic stood over them staring at them as Scratch and Grounder approached them in order to celebrate their victory.

"Two wins in a row!" Laughed Scratch, "I'm on a roll!"

"Hey it was me who called Metal Sonic here! I am the one who is on a role!" Argued Grounder.

"Oh shut up you idiot!" Mocked Scratch, "you couldn't roll dough! There's no way you could be on a winning streak! Besides let's not jinx the fact that WE WON!"

"You monsters!" Shouted Sailor Venus.

"Don't be mad!" Smiled Grounder, "after all we're gonna take you two to see your friends!"

"Take them Metal Sonic!" Laughed Scratch. Metal Sonic was about to move until a rose shot out and stopped him.

"Oh! A bonus!" Laughed Grounder.

"Sailors you must get up!" Said Tuxedo Mask as he leapt out of the nearby bush he was using to watch the Sailors with.

"Thank god you're here!" Smiled Sailor Moon.

"You need to get back to Sonic and Tails. I'll help you do just that!" Tuxedo Mask leapt at the two idiotic badnicks as Metal Sonic leapt backwards and stared Tuxedo Mask Down.

"Get him!" Ordered Scratch as he and Grounder leapt to the side.

"We're doomed!" Panicked Sailor Venus.

"We have to believe!" Said Sailor Moon.

"_I'm only a little sure what to do but maybe I can at least paralyze him!" _Thought Tuxedo Mask. He threw more roses at Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic just walked forward as the Roses just deflected off him.

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Scratch, "It's no use!" He took out his cane and twisted it and it stretched and it charged at Metal Sonic but he just pushed it away before it connected. The Sailors gulped knowing that if Tuxedo Mask can't help them then there is no hope for them.

"_This is it!"_ Tuxedo Mask thought with a bitter look on his face and sweating, his eyes fixed on Metal Sonic's center core. "_If I can't do this! Then Sonics our only hope!"_ He gave his battle cry as he charged at Metal Sonic he had more roses armed and he threw them. Naturally He blocked him and Tuxedo mask stretched his cane out and as fast as it could it successfully attacked hit Metal Sonic in his core.

Everyone froze and had shocked looks as they saw what Tuxedo Mask managed to do. Electricity whirred throughout Metal Sonic's body as his lights went out and he stood hunched over.

"No!" shouted Scratch as he and Grounder moved to Metal Sonic and checked him.

"He shut him off!" Said Grounder.

"Come on!" Said Tuxedo Mask pulling the Sailors and their guardians out of the ditch. "He won't stay off for long if we going to leave, it must be now!"

The Sailors ran for it but they were happy to be back with Tuxedo Mask.

"Thanks for your help again!" Cheered Sailor Moon.

"Less talking, more running!" Said Tuxedo Mask. "We need to catch up with Sonic and Tails."

* * *

><p><strong>Down In Hydrocity<strong>

Down in Hydrocity Sonic and Tails were moving that is until another ancient booby trap emerged.

A huge metal hand attached to a large metal cog shot out of a hidden compartment in the floor. The hand grabbed both Sonic and Tails as the cog began to spin really fast and it caused their feet to move with it.

"ANOTHER TRAP!" Screamed Tails as the hand launched Sonic and Tails moved down the hallway at a speed that they were not able to control.

Then blue missiles shaped like sharks launched at them.

"Jawz!" Shouted Tails. They kept swerving to the sides to dodge them.

Then Sonic and Tails were beginning to slow down and then they were able to stop on a bridge. And catch their breath.

"So you guys did well!" Said Knuckles as he applauded them. Sonic and Tails looked up and saw the same situation as before him standing on a ledge next to a large button.

"Ok Knuckles," panted Said Sonic, "games over! Take us out of here, and bring us back to the Sailors NOW!"

"Not before you see the man who really wants to see you!" Said Knuckles as he stomped the button and the bridge they stood on broke as they fell down into another pool.

Sonic and Tails grumbled as they continued to a through the large pool as all of a sudden the water was beginning to drain it stopped once the water sank to below their eyes. If they wanted to breathe all they had to do was lift their heads up.

"Now what?" Said Tails peeved, "not another trap!"

"But this time you've fallen into the biggest one!" Said the voice of their nemesis. Eggman flew down in his Eggomatic with a bomb bay on the back with a large propeller on the bottom.

"Alright Eggman!" Shouted Sonic. "No more games! Give us back Sailor Mercury and Jupiter!"

"That should be the least of your worries!" Laughed Eggman, "right now my prized creation has already captured the rest and once I get back to the base the operation shall commence!"

"That would just give me one more reason for me to end you!" Said Sonic very coldly.

"Then prepare yourselves!" Smirked Eggman. Then he began to spin his propeller and he lowered himself as when he touched down on the water the propeller created a vortex and the vortex created a suction that pulled Sonic and Tails towards him.

Sonic and Tails knew that if the suction get a hold of them then they will be chopped up. But Sonic figured something out. He charged at Eggman and since Eggman was low he was able to jump up and attack Eggman on the cockpit.

"Not bad!" Sneered Eggman as he rose back into the air as the water calmed down.

"Take this!" Shouted Eggman as the bay on the rear began to drop charges at Sonic and Tails from above.

"Now Sonic and Tails were really stumped," since Eggman was high in the air they couldn't reach him. All they could do was run before the charges blew them up.

Just then Tails got an idea he saw one charge explode and it shot up water high enough to touch Eggman. Tails saw another charge about to explode and he jumped above it and when it exploded the water launched Tails up and he struck the bomb bay and he disabled it.

"You vicious brat!" Snarled Eggman he began to spin his propeller again but this time he didn't go low. But this time the propeller even faster as the water began to spiral up and Sonic remembered something from Tails and he traveled up the water and with a spin dash and shattered the propeller but the polarity was reversed on Eggman as he was sent upward screaming, spinning until he couldn't be seen anymore.

Sonic and Tails moved forward and saw another capture capsule. Sonic opened it and all the animals were released.

"We have to hurry before he returns to the base!" Said Sonic. But just before they could take another step forward the ground below them began to rumble and began to crack Sonic and Tails didn't know what was happening until the ground cracked wide open and a large geyser shot up below them and shot them up high and higher and higher.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Sailors<strong>

Back on the surface the Sailors were still on the run with Tuxedo Mask, dawn has already come and they came across some large ancient city that seems to be build into the ground.

"I'll help keep you guys safe, that is until you meet Sonic again!" Said Tuxedo Mask.

"I think these are the ruins that Sonic told us about!" Said Sailor Mars.

"Good!" Said Luna, "We're halfway there!"

"Maybe we'll find Sonic and Tails here!" Suggested Artemis.

"Well we gotta hurry and save Ami and Lita!" Said Sailor Moon running into the ruins with the others behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman's base Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter stopped moving around. Launch time, 25 hours, 36 minuets.<strong>

"So how is Metal Sonic?" Asked Eggman walking into the room with Scratch and Grounder.

"He's functioning normally, he went to continue the pursuit of the Sailors." Explained Scratch.

"Good news my friends!" Smirked Eggman turning his attention to his captives. Tuxedo Mask has joined your friends which means that I have another target to acquire."

"Don't you dare!" Snarled Sailor Jupiter.

"But seeing the current circumstance at how they are now only one day away from this place I will not let this opportunity slip away." Smirked Eggman as he put a doctor's mask on snapped on plastic gloves and grabbed his operating tools.

Scratch and Grounder dethatched the metal slab Sailor Jupiter was cuffed to from the wall and formed into a mobile table, and began to roll her towards Eggman as fear overcame her face.

"What are you doing!" Panicked Sailor Mercury.

"Grounder ready the sedative!" Ordered Eggman Grounder retracted one of his drills and pulled out a needle with a strange green fluid in it. Scratch also had a doctor's mask on and was dressed as a nurse.

They all approached Sailor Jupiter and stared at her with evil faces on, as sailor Jupiter began to sweat and shake a lot.

"We're gonna have to start the procedure now!" Snickred Eggman. "Since you're the feisty one you will go first!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Sailor Jupiter at the top of her lungs.


	7. Marble Garden Zone 1

Marble Garden Zone 1

Sonic and Tails were still in Hydrocity, they continued to scream because they were still riding on the top of the geyser that shot out of the floor beneath them after they defeated Eggman.

"JUST HOW BIG IS THIS!" Screamed Tails.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Screamed Sonic, his face was overcome with fear, he noticed that the geyser was shooting them all the way up towards the roof of the ruins. "BRACE YOURSELF!" They both curled up and began to spin, there was a loud crash, they did hit the roof, but thanks to the preparations they both made they were drilling through the roof without getting hurt.

The drilling stopped and they were still being launched through the air after about five minutes, they felt the water beneath them disappear, they both stopped spinning and they saw that they were now outside and back on the surface, but they noticed that they were extremely high in the sky. The sky was bright blue showing that it was a new morning and dawn was some time ago.

"Not again!" Sighed Sonic and Tails together, then they felt the pull of the Earth's gravity as they began to fall and scream again.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Sailors<strong>

Meanwhile the Sailors were still accompanied by Tuxedo Mask they entered the strange ruins, the ruins looked as if the Earth and the ruins are one, but they knew that they had to watch their step since the grass in many areas in these ruins was really tall, it reached the bottom of their skirts.

"Oh boy would Ami love this place!" Laughed Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon has a frightened look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Luna.

"I feel that something bad just happened," whimpered Sailor Moon, "something happened to a friend but I don't know who."

"Come on!" Said Tuxedo Mask placing his hand on her shoulder, "when this is all over, we can look back at this and laugh."

"You're right!" Smiled Sailor Moon. They took a few more steps forward, this is until they heard a loud noise filling the air.

"What's that sound?" Asked Sailor Mars, the sound got louder each second. Sailor Venus stretched out her arms in a gesture saying 'I don't Know' then to her surprise Tails landed in her arms, and Sonic landed on Sailor Mars and knocked the wind out of her.

"Oh, Hi girls!" Said Sonic.

"Is it a habit of you two to be just falling from the sky?" Asked Artemis.

"Depends on whether or not we're having a good day." Sighed Tails as Sailor Venus let him down.

"Where were you guys?" Asked Sailor Moon.

Sonic took some time to explain what happened while they were separated, Luna and Artemis took time to tell the tale of what happened to them.

"So you guys had an unfriendly run in with Metal Sonic." Said Sonic clenching his fist.

"It was thanks to Tuxedo Mask that we had very small scapegoat." Explained Sailor Moon smiling at him.

"Nice to see you again!" Said Sonic walking up to him, and he shook his hand, Tails did the same.

"I understand what you guys are up to!" Said Tuxedo Mask. "Things have gotten much worse back home after you guys left."

"What do you mean?" Asked Tails.

"The world leaders decided not to negotiate with Eggman due to some countries policies about terrorist threats." Tuxedo Mask Explained, "since every country in the world is being threatened, everyone is combing their country to find Eggman, it won't be long until they turn their attention to this Island."

"How awful!" Shrieked Sailor Mars.

"How do you know this?" Asked Sonic.

"I've been spying on those two moronic henchman of Eggman's, they have been behind you for quite a while before I showed up." said Tuxedo Mask, "I was able to catch them having a mobile communication and Eggman told them everything and I eavesdropped. He also said that if the military comes here it will be no problem for him to handle, because most of the country's military has to stay behind to control the people, they are spiraling out of control!"

"Fear brings out the worst in people." Sighed Sailor Mars.

"When it come between saving Mercury and Jupiter and stopping Eggman," sighed Sonic, "either way we are running out of time, we must keep going."

They were moving through the ruins that spread as far as the eyes could see many temples that appeared to be half buried in the ground. They then began to walk through some tall grass and Sonic halted them.

"Ok," said Sonic, "be extra careful here! There may be some very shocking surprises in the grass!"

"Like?" Asked Sailor Venus disturbed.

"Spike beds, badnicks, pitfalls, quicksand." Listed Tails, he stopped when he heard Sailor Moon gulp with fear.

"It's a long journey through these ruins." Said Sonic. "Let's not freeze for what might jump out at us!" They walked a little ways forward and Tails pointed to an open passageway it was a medium sized doorway made up of two fat columns.

"Prepare yourselves were going in!" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Can't we just stay above ground?" Said Sailor Moon shaking.

"No," said Sailor Venus, pointing to the large wall of ruins on the mound behind the entranceway.

"OHHHHHHH!" Moaned Sailor Moon.

"That should be the least of your worries!" said Tuxedo Mask Pointing behind him. The others did the same and gasped as they saw that about five feet behind them a spike bed popped out of the tall grass. Then another one popped in front of that one, then another, it then became clear that a trail of spikes were going to chasing them.

"Into the passage!" Ordered Sonic and they all turned and ran towards the entry door, the spikes were coming at them faster and faster they managed to get through the door but the spikes blocked the doorway so there only option was to move forward.

"Now we really need put keep our guard up!" Warned Tails.

"It's more likely that the booby traps are inside the ruins than out." Stated Mars.

They were moving through the passageway the walls had faded symbols on it, no one really knows if it's just pictures and symbols, or some form of ancient writing, many smaller pillars were holding the foundation up right.

The place was wide enough for a small group to move around in but it wasn't much taller than an ordinary house hallway. Sonic, Sailor Mars, and Luna, were in front when the group heard rumbling and halted.

"Don't move!" Ordered Artemis . "They looked around trying to see what was happening when Tuxedo Mask looked up and Screamed at the top of his lungs."

"GET BACK!" And he dove at the people in the front and scooped them up and moved them a few feet ahead when a large column with spikes on the bottom came down and nearly crushed them.

"I almost got skewered!" Said Luna hyperventilating.

"I know!" laughed Sonic, "I could have been a _hog kabob."_

"An ancient booby trap!" Sighed Mars, she was in shock at what just happened.

"Thanks." Sonic said Shaking Tuxedo Mask's hand.

"Hey you saved my life so now I can say we're even!" He smiled.

The others walked around the column and they continued until they came by two 4X4 square spike beds almost next to each other, only a small opening between them.

"_Wonder what these are for?" _Wondered Sailor Moon, they just walked through them not thinking about them until Tails saw them wiggle slightly and he reacted immediately.

"GET DOWN!" He shouted as he rose up and spread out his body and flattened everyone to the ground as a large rain of bullets began to fire right above them.

"What's going on?" Asked Sailor Venus over the loud noise

"Badnicks!" Said Tails also over the loud noise, "They are called Spikers! They appear to be normal spike beds at first until they spot their enemy, then they show their true form and release their guns. Luckily the guns only arc at an upwards angle so as long as we stay down we'll be fine!"

Tails was right they were spikes attached to a small body with only two large red eyes with two guns on the both the right and left sides of the bodies. He was also right about how staying low was their only means of safety.

"Guys can you do something?" Asked Sonic, "after all if I'm going to do something I need to be standing and not have my face in the dirt!"

"I'll try!" Moaned Sailor Moon.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

Sailor Moon and Mars took out the left square, while Venus took out half of the other square and Tuxedo Mask sung his cane and swept the rest of the Spikers to fly and crash against the wall.

"Way to go, if it weren't for you I'd probably be stuck in that position all day!" Smiled Sonic.

They all laughed at Sonic's comment and stood up and dusted themselves off, they continued onward until Sonic saw a cracked up column Sonic halted the others then used his spin dash to break through the crack column opening another doorway.

"So good to be outside again!" Cheered Sailor Moon stretching her arms and spinning around in an aimless pattern.

"Wait Sailor Moon don't step…" Warned Tails, Sailor Moon moved toward some suspicious brown mud, that is until she stepped in it and was stuck before Tails could finish his sentence. "There." Tails just sighed and shook his head.

"GAHHH HELP ME!" Screamed Sailor Moon flailing about, as she did she was also sinking, it was apparent that she was trapped in quicksand.

"You have to calm down!" Said Luna, "the way you're moving is just making it worse!" Sailor Moon wasn't listening she was continuing to struggle and shout.

"Stop moving!" Said Sailor Venus even louder. "If you continue to panic you will die!" But still no avail, Sailor Moon was now up to her thighs.

"CALM DOWN!" Screamed Sailor Mars at the top of her lungs, and Sailor Moon stopped struggling and crying and stared at Sailor Mars with a frightened look.

"Thank you." Said Sonic to Sailor Mars with a very pleased tone.

"Here grab on!" Said Tuxedo Mask extending his cane over Sailor Moon's arms she grabbed it and pulled herself out.

"Oh thank you for saving me again my handsome prince!" Squealed Sailor Moon clamping onto Tuxedo Mask with a big smile and red cheeks.

"OK!" Said Sonic as the two sailors pried Sailor Moon off Tuxedo Mask. "Let's get moving!" While the team did continue onward Sailor Moon was snuggling against Tuxedo Mask along the way.

After about ten minutes of walking they came to another wall it was stretching as far as the eyes could see.

"Hey look here!" Said Sailor Venus noticing a small symbol on the ground. She got down and began dusting and she uncovered a large stone brick with several cracks in it right below their feet.

"Way to go Sailor Venus!" Praised Sonic, then he cracked his knuckles. "Allow me to break through!" He jumped up and threw himself down in order to break through the stone ground but he just bounced back up and fell on his rear and rubbed his head.

"Ouch!" He grunted, "this stone is strong!"

"We may have to break through the stone regardless." Said Tuxedo Mask.

"I'll see if I can find a way to break through!" Said Tails.

"Hurry back! Said Sailor Mars. Tails supun his tails around and flew in the air behind them.

Tails was flying high with his eyes fixed on the ground to see if there was a way to go underground that is until he saw a very suspicious stone, it was flat on top and the bottom was slimming down and it ended in a point it looked like a rather large drill.

He looked at it until he saw a large stone right next to it, the stone had pictures on it, they showed the large stone burrowing through the ground, so it was clear that these were some form of instructions.

"What luck!" Laughed Tails he landed on top of the large drill and he began to run and as a result the large drill began to spin like a top. The motion has caused the drill to levitate and he used it to move through the air to catch up with the others.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Called Tails as everyone looked and saw what Tails brought.

"Will that get us through?" Asked Artemis.

"Let's hope!" Said Sonic and Tails moved the drill to the stone and with little effort it drilled straight through the stone.

After a couple minutes, Tails called up through the hole he just dug.

"Hey guys! I'm in the next room, come on and drop in!" The rest of the group slid through the hole and caught up with Tails. He left the large drill lying on the floor a few feet away from him.

This room was much wider than the last one, but the interior stayed the same.

"Hey look who's here!" Laughed the Voice of Grounder, the heroes looked around and saw him leaning against the wall on the opposite side.

"Why Gee," laughed Sonic, "looks like you showed up all alone!"

"Not really," said Grounder, "if only you knew that you guys are really gonna be angry now! He tried to hold back his laughter but he just burst out laughing."

"This robot finally short circuited!" Sighed Sailor Moon.

"If you guys only knew what we just did, you wouldn't be so confident!" Laughed Grounder, "but for now my job now is to stall you until the Doctor finishes his work!"

"What are you talking about?" Shouted Tuxedo Mask, "what work?" Grounder calmed down and regained himself as he retracted one of his drills and he took out an air horn and blew it then it became a drill again.

"First allow me to introduce my personal favorite of Dr. Eggman's robots the Tunnelbot!" There was rumbling all around and out of the roof there came a large robot that was orange with two large drills on the opposite sides, the center was just a cylinder with a big blue orb in the center indicating that it was its eye.

"But wait it gets worse!" Laughed Grounder pointing up, the heroes looked up and noticed that the roof of the room they were in was covered in stalactites.

"But what did you mean about what you guys just did?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"Sorry I would hate to kill the suspense!" Laughed Grounder as he turned around and drilled his way out of the wall and left.

"Guess he wants us to play with his new toy!" Sneered Sailor Mars.

The Tunnlebot turned around and drilled back into the ceiling one as it did it cause many of stalactites began to shake and some of them did break and fall luckily these ones were far away from the heroes and the Tunnlebot just popped out of the ceiling directly above them and dropped down with its drills pointed down.

"AAAAA!" They all screamed, and jumped to the side before they all got skewered.

Sonic did managed to jump up and strike the center of the Tunnlebot but it just launched it up at the ceiling and it dug back into it and sent more stalactites raining on the Heroes. There was no say for them to fight the Tunnlebot since it wouldn't come out of the ceiling again all they could do is look up and run from being impaled.

Just then Sonic noticed the large drill still on the ground and he grabbed the drill and flipped it over so the point to the roof.

"I have an idea," Said Sonic, "but I need some power!" He laid on his side and began to spin, then both the drill and Sonic began to spin and Venus and Mars knew what to do.

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The power combined with Sonic's spinning and he moved up and began to pursuit the Tunnlebot into the ceiling.

"Oh great!" Said Tails, looking up and noticing the shaking was getting louder and fiercer. "Sonic's extra drilling is making the tremor worse!"

Then even more Stalactites fell from the ceiling.

Everyone get near me! Ordered Tuxedo Mask and once they gathered around him he spun his cane in the air and deflected the stalactites away.

"Hurry up Sonic!" Cried Sailor Moon.

Then Sonic popped out of the ceiling still wrapped in Venus's and Mar's power and he hit the ground and once the power went away the Tunnlebot was thrown across the room it was all crumbled up, which implies that Sonic managed to defeat it.

"You did it!" Cheered Sailor Moon. As the rest of the heroes separated from Tuxedo Mask.

"We can't wait, whatever Grounder was talking about he surely means death for us all so we must hurry." Said Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman's base, launch time 21 hours, 9 minutes.<strong>

Scratch and Eggman walked out of the room, the Table Sailor Jupiter is on was being carried away, and Sailor Mercury had the most pale and blank face she ever worn, after all they just did the procedure right before her very eyes, she was completely traumatized.

"Well, we did all we could," said Eggman taking off his gloves, "now we must let the machines handle the rest."

Just then a ring was heard and Eggman took out his communicator and it was Grounder.

"Doctor, I succeeded in making them battle Tunnlebot but he was defeated."

"You did the minimum, but you still manage to not be more than a screw up!" Grumbled Eggman. "Get back to the base now. Scratch ready my Miner Ship I'll deal with them this time, while I'm gone you prep the other one, it's her turn!"

"Yes Doctor!" Saluted Scratch.


	8. Marble Garden Zone 2

Marble Garden Zone 2

The heroes went to the wall were Grounder just went through, and they all ended up outside, and Sonic and used his spin dash to make the hole shaped like Grounder bigger and everyone went through. They came to a large hill far too steep to climb with normal walking or with Sonic's speed.

"Look at this!" Said Luna. She pointed her paw at a strange sphere at the top of the hill, "Look at this!" Said Sonic pulling something out of the grass it was pulley and he shook it hard and it revealed a large cable attached to the sphere.

"Let me see that." Sonic grabbed the cable and pulled on it until he heard a click and a wheel inside the sphere began to turn and it pulled the cord up the hill and Sonic made it up the top of the hill, and the cord shot up and out and hit down to the base of the hill and the others fallowed Sonic's example and they were up the hill in no time.

"Hey!" Called Sailor Moon,

"What is it?" Asked Artemis,

"Where's Tuxedo Mask?" She asked, the group looked around but they didn't see him.

"Guess he bailed after we beat Tunnlebot." Suggested Tails,

They turned around then their faces all dropped as they noticed more tall grass. The Sailors gulped as they began to walk through it, the sad thing was since the cats were so small they practically disappeared when they walked into it.

After about ten minutes, there was no danger, until Sailor Venus yelped and fell flat on her face.

"Venus are you all right?" Asked Mars pulling her up from the grass.

"I was knocked over!" She shouted,

"By what?" Asked Luna, they could hear her but they couldn't see her.

"I don't know," said Sailor Venus rubbing her head, "it got me in the back of the head and it disappeared." Then the same thing happened to Tails, and Sailor Moon helped him up.

"Someone, or something is causing this!" Said Artemis, who, like Luna, couldn't be seen.

Then Sailor Mars stood still and closed her eyes then she quickly opened her eyes and swung her leg around behind her and kicked something green in midair and it fell into the grass.

"Wow!" Smiled Tails, "good kick Mars!"

She walked over and picked the thing up. It was small and resembled and grasshopper no bigger than the average Frisbee.

"What is it?" Asked Sailor Moon, picking up the busted badnick.

"That's a Mantis," said Tails, "this is odd, why would Eggman call it a Mantis when it looks like a grasshopper?"

Just then Sailor Mars was knocked over again, and Sonic and Sailor Venus was knocked over almost immediately after.

"Whats going on?" Asked Sailor Moon then she felt something hard hit the back of her head and she fell over.

"OW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" She screamed when she picked her head out of the grass.

"I see more of them creeping around!" Shouted Luna, she was walking through the grass and she popped out in front of one and it stared right in her face. It hopped and since she couldn't see where it was going she couldn't warn Tails before it knocked him over.

The heroes tried to stand up but before they could get up all the way they were knocked over again.

"How can we fight if we can't even stand?" Shouted Sailor Moon and she got up on her hands and knees but another Mantis jumped on her head and she went back down and it leaped off again. Sonic growled just after being knocked down again, he then curled up and began to spin around in the grass and it mowed it down.

While he didn't hit any Mantis he did get the grass down low enough in order to expose the Mantis. There were only ten of them.

"Ok we can get them now!" Shouted Sonic,

"You'll pay for touching me!" Shouted Sailor Mars with a scary face.

"_Fire Soul!"_

Her rage fueled the fire and it grew large enough to incinerate the Mantis.

"Wow!" Said Sonic stunned, "that was incredible!"

"Thanks." said Sailor Mars breathing heavily, she poured a lot of energy into that attack.

"Let's put that ugly mess behind us!" Sighed Sailor Venus and they walked on and into another building this building was small, in fact they could already see then end of it. They walked towards the exit, that is until they were halted by a loud rumble and strong vibration.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Screamed Sailor Moon,

Then a few feet in front of them a large drill popped out of the ground and Eggman's Egomatic popped out of the ground soon after, Eggman had large jets attached to the Egomatic and the large drill the bottom had many drill ports for the drills free movement to drill in any direction.

"It's about time you showed up!" Snarled Sonic,

"I never fail to disappoint hedgehog!" Said Eggman returning the angry glair he was receiving.

"I'm gonna say it one more time," yelled Sailor Moon, "Give Mercury and Jupiter Back!" Eggman only responded by smirking at them and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Demanded Sailor Mars harshly,

"If you just happen to come to my base, which you won't, you'll find out. But for now here is my present to you! I have the power to completely change the outlook of these ruins!"

"How?" Asked Tails,

"LIKE THIS!" Shouted Eggman as he flew up and began to drill into the roof of the building. The robot disappeared into the roof and they heroes began to feel the ground beneath their feet become loose, and another earthquake began.

"What's he doing!" Screamed Sailor Venus,

"I'm afraid to he's doing what he said he's doing and changing the face of these ruins! Explained Tails

"We need to get above ground!" Shouted Sonic, the heroes began to run for the door way but the ground beneath them began to shift downwards, instead of taking them outside it took them down and it revealed a hallway that was long and dark at the end.

"Don't look back, keep going!" Yelled Sonic as they all picked up the speed. They kept going and they found out why the hallway was so dark.

"No, dead end!" Panicked Sailor Moon, as they reached the wall cutting of any hope of escape, just then something caught Sailor Mars's eye.

She shoved the whole team down as a arrow was fired at them, but unfortunately while the team was saved unfortunately the back of Sailor Mars's leg was skinned by the arrow, she shrieked in pain.

"Oh no!" cried Tails as the team rose up and checked her leg. It was a small wound but she was bleeding.

"There!" Said Sonic pointing at an Olmec head carved into the wall. "That's what fired it!" Tails few towards it but noticed that the pupils in the eyes began to glow and Sonic dashed and tackled Tails as it fired another arrow from its open mouth. "That thing fires arrows at anything that comes within its eye line."

"I want to pay that thing back for hurting Mars!" Said Venus standing up and used her Crescent Beam at it and nothing happened.

Sonic eyed the Olmec with suspicion and noticed that the eyes are what made it the whole thing work.

"Hey Venus aim for the eyes!" Suggested Sonic, Venus aimed for the eyes and called out the attack but the attack only dented the eyes. "Hmmmm." Sonic continued to ponder the Olmec.

"What is it Sonic?" Asked Tails,

"Why would a booby trap be here at a dead end?" Said Sonic rubbing his chin, "something doesn't add up." Hey Venus try attacking the eyes when they are dashed across the face of the Olmec and the eyes began to glow and Sailor Venus tried her attack again.

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The eyes were shattered and the wall lifted up and revealed the way out.

"Looks like we're in the clear!" Cheered Sailor Moon, Tails wrapped Sailor Mars's leg and they walked outside.

Luckily I always keep a small crisis pouch with me for such an emergency." Said Tails,

"Thanks I should be fine now," said Sailor Mars kicking her leg. Now that they were outside they felt relived.

"We should be safe now!" Sighed Sailor Venus in relief.

"No we're not!" Gulped Luna looking up. Everyone looked up and saw at least thirty small badnicks with large blue, round bodies and big bug eyes, descending from the air on top of them, their bodies were covered in sharp spikes.

"Bubbles!" Shouted Tails pointing to them.

"Come on!" Said Sonic he motioned the team to keep going until they were cut off by another trap. A giant spike ball attached to a chain to a rotating post causing the spike ball to flail about.

"I can't believe it!" Screamed Sailor Moon annoyed, "we escaped a death trap in order to just get caught in another one!"

"Never a dull moment for me and Tails!" Laughed Sonic, "before we find a way to get around this, let's take those bubbles out."

"Well go get them Sonic!" Shouted Sailor Moon throwing her finger at the badnicks as they got closer and closer.

"Bad idea!" Said Tails, "with their spikes out, we can't touch them."

"What will we do?" Sailor Moon cried,

"CALM DOWN!" Yelled Sailor Mars, "_our _attacks can take them out!"

"HURRY IT UP WILL YA!" Shouted Tails as they backed away as the Bubbles were getting too close.

"_Crescent Beam!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

Unfortunately only thirteen were destroyed.

The team bunched together and the Sailors began to sweat as the spikes on the Bubbles were mere inches away from them, and since the flailing spike ball was right behind them, there was no were to run.

Everyone began to sweat, that is until Artemis got an Idea.

"Everyone Duck!" And they all dropped, "Now roll along the diameter of the swinging trap." The heroes all lined themselves along the swinging ball, they all gulped in fear since the giant ball was directly behind them. The Bubbles got right above them, but due to their large mass it caused the Large Ball to smash all the Bubbles.

"Thanks Artemis," praised Sonic, "you've got a quick mind!" Everyone rolled away from the giant ball and stood up.

"Now we need to try to get around this ball." Said Sonic pointing to the flailing ball.

"Wait I know just what to do!" Said Sonic hit with a flashbulb. "Girls aim your attacks at the center post. Time your attacks correctly, because we need to make sure that when the post breaks, the ball will smash in a direction away from us!"

"When should we aim?" Asked Sailor Moon, everyone just remained silent.

"You know what maybe you should just wait till I say 'now" said Sonic, in the mean time everyone readied their attacks for Sonic's word.

"Moon Tiara…"

"Fire…"

"Crecent"

"Ok…..NOW!"

"Action!"

"Soul!"

"Beam!"

The three attacks hit the post simultaneously and the post disintegrated and the ball flew towards the opposite side and smashed into the wall on a building about 50 yards away.

They continued on and Sailor Moon pointed to the sky, it was getting very close to sunset.

"Luckily we're almost out of the ruins." Said Tails, "come morning we should make it to Eggman's base."

"That means we can't sleep tonight Serena." said Luna sternly.

"OHHHHH but what if I get tired?" Whined Sailor Moon,

"You can go at least one day without sleep!" Shouted Sailor Mars,

"Next though is that big field," said Tails checking the map, "odds are Eggman has a very big surprise waiting for us there." He was correct because after they walked past the next building they saw nothing but green land and no more ruins in front of them.

"Correction!" said the voice of Eggman descending from the air with the same machine the heroes saw him in before. "You will not be going to my base, in fact let's see how long it takes for you to get around this!" He pointed the drill downwards and rammed it into the ground, it created a large earthquake that caused a large fissure splitting the land apart before the land split too far apart the Sailors and their cats leaped across the fissure.

Eggman retracted the drill from the ground and moved up into the sky, but not until he waved bye to them.

"You guys keep going! Me and Tails will take care of this!" Said Sonic,

You really want to leave us alone again? Sweated Sailor Venus,

"Come on!" Smiled Sonic, "I'll take care of him quickly and join you guys soon! Tails take me up!" The Sailors very reluctantly nodded to him and turn and continued on. Tails began to float upwards and Sonic joined hands with him and they both went up to the sky after Eggman.

"So you guys decided to battle me in the skies!" Mocked Eggman, "too bad you don't have your plane!"

"That doesn't matter! We're taking you down!" Shouted Sonic. "Tails don't lose him!" They were high above the ground and were high above the ground, the Sailors could still be seen but they looked like ants. Eggman whirled around to the back of them and tried to skewer them with the drill from behind.

Sonic and Tails moved down as Eggman whirled behind them again and tried to skewer them in the same fashion, Sonic and Tail's time to act was when Eggman was coming at them.

"Throw me!" Shouted Sonic. Tails swung his arms and threw Sonic at Eggman and struck him and he bounced up and Tails soared at Sonic and caught his arms.

"Way to go!" Cheered Tails. They regained their balance and Eggman moved behind them again but this time he went upwards and moved down to drill them from above.

"Watch out!" Shouted Sonic pointing to Eggman.

"Don't worry I'll get him!" Said Tails, he turned up the speed on his Tails and he moved them towards Eggman and he rammed them into the hovercraft and it did damage it but not as much as Sonic's strike. This time Eggman whirled behind and below them and attempted to drill them from underneath. Sonic and Tails moved up.

"Ok drop me!" Shouted Sonic and Tails let him go and Sonic struck the cockpit of Eggman's hovercraft and he severely damaged it, Eggman didn't have the outer screen on so Sonic did a lot of damage.

"You'll pay for that hedgehog!" Yelled Eggman, he continued upwards as the hovercraft was shaking, he whirled backwards and went straight at them from behind.

"Let's get him together!" Shouted Sonic, Tails threw Sonic at Eggman and Tails flew at Eggman from underneath and Tails struck him from below while Sonic struck him from above and the equipment broke off the hovercraft and Eggman flew off.

"You'll regret this!" Shouted Eggman.

Down on the ground the Sailors were walking until they saw the capture capsule.

"This is one of those things that has the animals in it!" Said Sailor Venus.

"We got to push the button!" Said Sailor Mars. She tried shoving the button down with her arms but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me!" Said Sailor Venus, She climbed on top of it, and began to stomp it with her feet, but still nothing.

"I can help!" Said Sailor Moon. She climbed on top with Sailor Venus and began to stomp it with her, but nothing. They stopped and Sailor Venus stepped of, Sailor Moon sighed and sat on the button and it sank in and the capsule opened and all the animals were freed. Everyone hung their mouths opened at what just happened.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Cried Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars giggled under her breath.

"Hey guys it's nighttime!" Said Artemis, everyone looked into the sky and saw that it wasn't dark but it was dusk. They knew they couldn't stop to sleep so they kept going.

An hour later it turned night time, back in the sky, Sonic and Tails decided to descend onto the ground and they stopped when they saw what Eggman had in store for them inside the large empty field.

"Come on we have to catch up with the Sailors." Said Sonic.

At the same time the Sailors froze at what they were staring at, they were also at the strange place with bright lights and colorful scenery.

"WOW!" Cheered Sailor Moon. "It's a Carnival!"

"Don't get too excited!" Said Sailor Mars, "after all, this is Eggman's Carnival."

"Let's go!" Said Luna, "we have to find Sonic and Tails. And they entered the Carnival."

_A/N: Thank you for your patience, school has had me expend my time working on this, and I've had some trouble with some people here with this story. It's getting so bad that I'm starting to consider closing shop on this story and leaving this site. So I have to ask you guys, because now maybe more than ever I really need your support, Thank you. _


	9. Carnival Night Zone 1

Carnival Night Zone1

The Sailors walked through the bright rainbow lights of the carnival the ground was a floor checkered red and white.

"This is so good!" Cheered Sailor Moon, "after all this mess we finally get to have some fun! Think we'll get some caramel apples?"

"Did you forget that this is Eggman's carnival?" Said Sailor Mars, "besides we're not here to party we have to save Ami and Lita."

"That and we have to catch up to Sonic and Tails." Said Sailor Venus,

"Don't forget Metal Sonic could be right on our tails so we have to move now!" Instructed Artemis sternly,

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman's Base Launch Time 18 hours 32 minuets<strong>

Eggman just got out of his lab with bloodied plastic gloves and two very sharp knives in his hands, he put the blades down and took his gloves off.

"Grounder send Mercury to the machines," Ordered Eggman, "by the time our enemies get here, our newest acquisitions will be fully operational." He walked to a large containment unit where he stared at his newest creation that was being modified and had energy pulsed into its head, he had a very large smirk on his face. "!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Sonic<strong>

Sonic and Tails were going through the carnival and they were very focused on regrouping with the Sailors.

"This place is huge they could be anywhere!" Complained Tails,

"We have to keep going!" Said Sonic, "if we don't hurry they could already be in the hands of Eggman." They continued until they saw a very large red and white bar what was turning. It was hanging over a pit of spikes forming a bridge of death, there was no way around it and the bar was turning.

"Hang on!" Said Sonic, he stretched his legs and did five pushups, "I had to warm up, I haven't had many chances to run very much since we had to stick with the Sailors." He got down and dashed across the bar since the bar was turning it caused the blue light behind him to swirl around. Tails just shrugged and spun his tails and flew across the pit.

"All too easy." Smiled Tails.

"Let's hope that the Sailors didn't have to face an obstacle like that one. I don't think they could make a move like that!" Said Sonic slightly worried.

Unfortunately the Sailors have a worse obstacle in front of them. There was an extremely large spinning cage like cylinder turning around quite fast and downwards, down below there was a spike pit.

"This is quite a fix!" Said Luna,

"This is way too scary!" Cried Sailor Moon, eyeing the spike pit below.

"I think I know a way to get across," explained Sailor Venus, "I can assume that Eggman built this trap for Sonic."

"So how can we get across?" Asked Sailor Mars,

"Watch me!" Said Sailor Venus, she took a few steps back and took a deep breath and charged at the cylinder, and leaped at it and grabbed the bars and she began to spin with it Sailor Venus watched the landscaped spin around as she focused to when she needs to let go. She spun around three times and on the 9:00 point she stretched out her legs and was launched to the other side and she successfully made it across.

"_This will be extremely difficult to execute, but I have a feeling that since Venus and Sonic can make the jump so can we."_ Thought Sailor Mars,

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Cried Sailor Moon.

"That's where I come in," said Sailor Mars, "just don't let go and right before you see Sailor Venus let go!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sailor Moon. But Sailor Mars instantly grabbed Sailor Moon's arms and swung her around and threw her at the top of the cylinder, she slammed right into the cylinder luckily she grabbed the bars and wrapped her legs around them before she slid into the spikes.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Screamed Sailor Moon as she spun around on the cylinder. "OH LORD JESUS I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Ok Just listen to me and when I say when let go," instructed Sailor Mars, "and release your legs!" But Sailor Moon was too busy crying to follow instructions. Just then Sailor Venus was hit with a flashbulb, she reached into her pocket and took out a chocolate bar.

"Hey Sailor Moon look what I got!" Teased Sailor Venus waving the chocolate, it instantly caught Sailor Moon's eyes and she leaped off the cylinder right to Sailor Venus with no trouble at all.

"That is so typical!" Sweated Sailor Mars, despite the wound she got from the arrow in Marble Garden, she knew how to deal with pain, so she still used her skills to leap at the cylinder and get to the other side, but all the while her leg was aching in fact some of the bandage on her leg was slightly stained red.

"You know Sailor Mars you really shouldn't push yourself so hard." Said Luna from behind.

"How did you guys make it across?" Said Sailor Venus baffled,

"Luckily for us there was a crawlspace about our size on wall to the right." Explained Luna,

"That's convenient." sighed Sailor Venus,

"Anyways thanks for showing concern for me, but let's face it, without me you guys would be in Eggman's hands already." Mocked Sailor Mars,

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Sighed Sailor Venus. They continued to walk through the bright lights of the carnival and they were looking forward for, now they are now on edge with the surprises that Eggman may have in store for them.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sonic<strong>

Sonic and Tails kept going until they were cut off by a very odd sight at least 10 badnicks that looked like they are blue clams that were only slightly open, huge white bug eyes were staring at them.

"Those are Clamers," said Tails, "they don't look like much."

"I got em!" Smiled Sonic he charged his spin dash and launched at them but the Clamers closed up and Sonic just bounced off them and the Clamers were unharmed.

"I guess not." grumbled Sonic rubbing his head, and then guns popped out of their mouths and began to fire bullets at the two.

"Great now what!" Shouted Sonic and Tails, as they all ran around to dodge. "Go on top!" Sonic yelled, and they both curled up and charged around on top and tried to smash them from above but they just simply bounced off.

"We're really in a tight spot now!" Shuttered Tails and the Clamers closed and clicking could be heard inside the shells, it was apparent that the Clamers were reloading.

"Wait a minute!" Said Tails hit with an idea, "Charge up the spin dashes and launch at them when they open!"

Sonic listened and they both charged up their dashes and the Clamers opened and Sonic and Tails launched at the Clamers. The Clamer's eyes bugged as Sonic and Tails smashed through two of them, but the rest of the Clamers were quick enough to fire their guns right at Sonic and Tails right when they stopped spinning to try again.

Tails turned his head and one bullet only slightly grazed him on the forehead Sonic jumped in and grabbed Tails and jumped in front of him and carried him away but thanks to Sonic's actions a bullet was shot into his back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he got himself and Tails to safety, hiding behind a spinning red cylinder with a white diamond pattern on the sides.

'Are you alright?" Asked Tails as he put his hand on the wound on his head.

"No," said Sonic with a huge look of pain on his face. Tails whirled to Sonic's back and saw the wound it was deep in his quills and it was stopped by one of his ribs. It didn't break any bones luckily, but sitting down and moving the spine would hurt for long time.

"Ok," said Tails, "bite your lip, I'm gonna try to pop it out." Tails squeezed the opening and tried to squeeze the bullet out but it was to no avail.

"Where's that crisis pouch of yours?" Asked Sonic,

"I sorta left it with Sailor Venus." Giggled Tails, he wanted to rub his head but since it was bleeding he knew that wasn't the best thing to do right now. Then something about the object spinning right next to Tails caught his eye. He leaped on top of it. "I'm gonna squish those Clamers," declared Tails, There was a still pillar in the center of the cylinder showing that this thing can be used for free movement.

He began to spin his Tails and run in the center causing the cylinder to move, upwards and towards the Clamers, then once he was over them he began to stomp on it and causing it to move down and it eventually crushed the Clamers, and flew back to Sonic.

"You did great Tails!" Smiled Sonic clutching his wound.

"We're both hurt pretty badly." Said Tails as he clutched the wound on his head, even though the bleeding stopped but every time he touched it, his hand got stained red.

"Try to stay strong," smiled Sonic, standing up, "we got to get back with the Sailors so Sailor Venus can treat our wounds." The two stood up and stayed close to each other and continued through the red and white floors and rainbow colored lights of the carnival.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Sailors<strong>

Sailor Moon was really distracted by the pretty lights of the whole carnival, since they were officially inside they were able to take in the enormous setting.

"Sure we can't stop for some carnival food?" Asked Sailor Moon, "I'll settle for a bag of popcorn!"

"Yeah," sighed Sailor Venus annoyed, "along with a nice hardy side of nuts and bolts."

"Along with a bag of fried wires!" Laughed Sailor Mars,

"Ok I get the point!" Sneered Sailor Moon,

But before they knew it they heard sounds of military helicopters coming, they looked up and saw them flying overhead, the sailor's mouth dropped open because they knew what this was meaning and what would eventually happen. In fact those same choppers flew overhead at where Sonic and Tails were and they to quickly caught on as to what was going to happen.

"We have to hurry!" Said Luna, "All of those soldiers don't stand a chance against Eggman!"

The Sailors kept going, more than ever determined to find Eggman. Unfrotunatly they weret watching weren't paying much attention to what lies ahead as Sailor Venus ran ahead and ran inside a narrow corridor and Sailor Venus stopped right at the end of the corridor and saw that down below was a drop onto a red and yellow checkered platform, but once you fall in there's no coming out, she began staggering to keep herself from falling in, she others bumped into her but they all joined her in staggering.

"DON'T FALL! DON'T FALL! DON'T FALL!" Screamed Sailor Moon.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed a voice from behind and all the sailors and their cats were surprised and accidentally jumped into the platform.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the screaming voice, the sailors rubbed their heads and looked up to see to spooked them.

"Not you two again!" Shouted Sailor Mars, "it didn't take a genius to know that it was Scratch and Grounder."

"You've fallen into our trap, literally!" Laughed Scratch.

"Haha big laugh!" Sneered Sailor Mars.

"This time you can't win!" Said Scratch, "this time we'll introduce you to someone who is so tough that not even Sonic with all his speed can hope to scratch!"

"That is if you don't fall to your deaths first!" Laughed Grounder, Scratch took out a remote control and pushed the big red button on it, then a small green robot floated downwards the robot's core was green and it looked like it was being worn by a large soup can. Not only that but the bottom ended in a cone point and had many spikes along the side of the base, and on the green core it also had two large conductors on the sides of the core.

"Now when I said fall to your death, this is what mean!"smirked Grounder, Grounder moved to the side of the corridor and touched a red lever, he pulled it down and a load of loud snapping was heard.

"You two will be the big show in this carnival's main attraction!" Laughed Scratch, Then the Door closed and leaving them alone and the platform began to move downwards and the spiky cone on the bottom began to spin really fast and the robot launched it at them and the cone was spinning wildly in any direction the robot itself was moving from left to right letting his cone do all the work.

"That thing can't be too tough." Smiled Sailor Mars, "let's get it!" Then they all tried their attacks.

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The attacks hit the robot, but they had no effect but it did cause the conductors to surge up and the bottom of the robot stretched out it's lower body, and the conductors surged electricity throughout the robot not only that the robot stopped moving back and forth.

"I'm not sure but it looked like that only made it stronger!" Panicked Sailor Moon.

"He did say that not even Sonic could hope to scratch it!" Reminded Artemis, just then the cone slammed into the platform, that part of the platform was cracked. Lots of lightning was emitting from the stretched out core of the robot.

"Let's try again!" Suggested Sailor Venus, they did use their attacks again but nothing happened that time, but the cone tried to smash into Luna but she leaped out of the way and the cone just damaged the platform again.

"I don't even understand what it's doing!" Shouted Sailor Mars with a puzzled look on her face.

"I think it might be some sort of self defense mechanism." Explained Artemis, "it must trigger whenever the robot get's touched so we can't attack it directly."

The cone bounce off the walls and struck the robot in the head, the electricity flashed and the robot retraced it's lower half and everyone noticed that the robot had a rather small but noticeable dent in its head.

"Looks like it's not very smart." Said Sailor Mars pointing out how that it just sat there and got hit.

"Looks like only itself can damage it." Explained Luna, the cone smashed into the platform and this time it hit an already cracked area and the platform was busted wide open, Sailor Moon peeked down it.

"Uh guys!" Called Sailor Moon, and the sailors looked down the hole and saw that it was a very deep casem below it looked like it went on forever.

"Looks like we better find a way to beat it quickly." Said Artemis.

The Sailors used their attacks on the robot and it stretched out its lower half and began to emit electricity, but unfortunately the cone was just going everywhere, sure the Sailors had to dodge it a couple of times but it took a while for the cone to strike the robot's core, but it only lightly dented it. During the time before it kept damaging the platform.

"By the time we are even able to beat this thing we may already end up be flat." Said Sailor Venus in a defeated tone.

"We gotta do something!" Shouted Sailor Moon as she used her tiara to make the robot extended it's lower half again, there were already five holes in the platform, the rest of it was starting to crack, but some areas of the platform were healthier than others, just then Luna got an idea.

"Everyone try to combine your attacks with the cone!" She explained, "That thing should act just like the tiara and since it can damage the robot, surely it can cause some serious damage to it!" The sailors put some thought into it, and decided that even if it were to not work, they do know that they were quickly running out of time. They had to wait about 2 minutes dodging the cone before they could see that the cone was heading straight towards the robot.

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The two attacks combined into the cone and slammed into the extended section of the robot and while it didn't destroy it did rip it wide open.

"Sailor Moon finish it off!" Shouted Artemis, she took her tiara.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The powers combined into the tiara and it slammed inside the wound of the robot and scrabbling sounds were heard and then loud whining noses and they all ducked as the robot blew up.

"YAY!" Cheered Sailor Moon jumping for joy,

"We did it!" Cheered Sailor Venus,

"Hey guys were at the bottom!" Said Artemis peering down one of the holes and noticing that they are moving onto the floor, now they were in the clear.

"We did great!" Cheered Sailor Mars, the platform locked into the floor and they noticed that to their right there was a hallway allowing them to continue, just behind them they heard a door open and they turned to see Sonic and Tails pass through it obliviously looking like they've seen better days.

"Oh no!" shrieked Sailor Moon running to treat their friends. "Are you alright?"

"Once Sailor Venus wraps our wounds and removes the bullet from my back we'll be fine." Sighed Sonic,

"I'll take care of that." said Sailor Mars, she stepped behind Sonic and she focused her hands and karate shopped his sides, sonic grunted in pain but the bullet just popped out.

"Thanks." Said Sonic,

"Anytime!" Smiled Sailor Mars, the group exchange stories about what happened while they were separated and take a short rest.

"Wow you guys did great!" Smiled Sonic as Sailor Venus just finished patching up Sonic's wound, Tails only had to get his head wrapped but everyone could agree that he was extremely lucky.

"Now that we're rested up and all wrapped up," laughed Sonic, "now would be a good time to continue."

"But now we must hurry," said Tails, "because any minute now the military will be marching here!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Eggman<strong>

Eggman was in a special Machine in the back of the Carnival.

"Your putredness!" Said Scratch charging in with Grounder. "Sailor Moon defeated you special weapon!" Panicked Scratch.

"Then WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME!" Yelled Eggman angered at his robot's failure.

"Because it is confirmed that the world's military is coming this way to stop us!" Said Grounder trying to sound like it's good news, Eggman got an evil look.

"Good," said Eggman "it's time they learn that I'm no joke! Defeating them all will be an easy task."


	10. Carnival Night Zone 2

Carnival Night Zone2

The heroes reunited, continued down the hallway that is until they saw a very odd looking device. It was an open circle that had black with blue energy paths running through it.

"What's with this thing?" Said Sailor Moon, eying the machine with great suspicion, "If only Ami were here." Tails had an idea, he walked over to Sailor Mars and took and excess piece of bandage from her leg.

"Tails what are you doing?" Asked Sailor Mars, feeling slightly violated.

"I think this device propels anything that goes through it forward with great speed." explained Tails, allow me to demonstrate. He tossed the piece softly at the device and the device sucked up the piece of bandage really fast that no one was able to see it move.

"Now what?" Asked Sailor Mars,

"This!" Said Sonic loudly, he dashed right at the device and it sucked him up and he disappeared.

"Do we really have to go through that?" Whined Sailor Moon, nobody responded and Sailor Venus just went behind him and threw Sailor Moon into the device and she screamed as the device sucked her up, luckily the speed made her screaming disappeared as fast as it stated.

"Way to go!" Praised Tails,

"No problem!" Laughed Sailor Venus,

"Ok guys now it's our turn!" Smiled Tails, he went through the device and the rest took in deep breaths and went through eh device themselves, the force of the device made it feel as if their bodies were peeling pulled in two as they were launched forward with incredible speed. They all were thrown out and they landed on a soft platform that was white on top and red on the bottom.

"What's this?" Said Sailor Mars, looking at the platform, seeing that the area around them was water, the platform was in fact a few feet above the water.

"There!" Pointed Luna, she pointed her paw at an area directly above their heads,

"But how are we going to get up there?" Asked Sailor Mars, just then the platform began to slowly sink into the water Sonic had a frightened look on his face, he moved to the center of the platform but it was no help for him.

"Great now this time it might as well be sink _and_ swim," complained Artemis both he and Luna joined Sonic in the center, it was only natural for those two cats to fear the water.

The water was getting too close to their feet but Sonic and the cat jumped up and the oddest thing occurred, the red part on the bottom became inflated like red balloons and pushed them upwards. The platform shot them upwards as well but it only pushed them slightly more upwards once it stopped t began to sink again.

"That's it!" Shouted Tails hit with a flashbulb. "Once it begins to sink jump! And we'll make it to the top!" They fallowed Tail's instructions and used the platform in order to move up to the make it to the floor above where they needed to go.

"Whew!" Sighed Sonic, whipping the sweat off his brow, "That was a close one!" Just then they heard applause from right in front of them, they looked and saw Knuckles standing right in front of a big white button.

"Huh," grumbled Sailor Venus, "we haven't seen you in a while!"

"If you're not going to help us then get outta our way!" Said Sonic very sternly,

"You know what?" Said Knuckles eyeing the area, "this is a beautiful night, I think you guys should enjoy it more especially in a dangerous place like this carnival!"

"What are you doing?" Asked Sailor Moon, Knuckles moved his leg and had his foot over the button. "Don't you push that button….."

"WHICH ONE THIS!" Interrupted Knuckles, and his foot stomped the button and all the carnival lights went out. They would hardly see a thing Knuckles laughed and it began to fade away, signifying that Knuckles had left.

"It's too dark!" Panicked Sailor Moon, indeed it was, the only source of light they had were the star light and the moonlight.

"Don't worry," Smiled Sonic and he placed his hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder, "as long we got the moon on our side, _and we do, _everything will be fine!"

Just then Tails saw one of the things zoom through the moonlight, and luckily everyone's eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness.

"Ok I guess we're going in the dark." Said Sonic,

"Don't worry, said Tails, "I'm a fox, were skilled with our eyes in the dark."

"Don't forget," said Luna, "me and Artemis are cats, so we can see in the dark."

Everyone was walking around seeing how all the colorful lights were out they saw many gears and platforms moving around, which showed that even though the lights were out, the power was still generating. They saw a few quick flashes of light down a hallway to their right.

"What's that?" Asked Sailor Mars pointing at the hallway,

"I think we should go that way!" Suggested Sailor Venus,

"I don't know," said Sonic, "I mean heading down there is like a fly going to a bug zapper because of the light."

"I don't know Sonic," said Luna, "maybe we'll find a light switch back there!"

"Well I hate to say it, but we really should try to get the lights back on." Admitted Sonic shrugging, so they took Sailor Venus's advice and went towards the flashes even though there was a good chance that it was a trap. Once they all entered the hallway the entryway slammed shut behind them.

"Yeah let's go down there Sonic," said Sonic sarcastically, "There may be a switch to turn the lights back on down there Sonic!"

"Hey you agreed!" Mocked Sailor Moon, "You're just as much to blame as the others!"

"Is that any way you treat your knight!" Argued Sonic,

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Luna, "Now's not the time to fight with each other!"

"Well let's go anyway." Sighed Sonic, they walked down the hallway, but they stopped when they heard electrical whirring.

"What's that noise?" Asked Sailor Mars, looking around, but since it was so dark, they saw nothing.

"I don't see anything," said Sailor Venus, "but it may be the cause of the flashes." Just then Tails saw a small spark from above and saw what caused it, he darted forward and pushed everyone out of the way and a big lightning bolt shot from the ceiling and hit the floor and several large sparks flew from where the lightning strikes.

"What was that?" Shouted Sailor Mars, surprised by the sudden light show, and to their surprise there were a few more lightning strikes further down the hall.

"Badnicks!" Said Tails, the badnicks zapped on the ceiling again and Tails pulled everyone to the ground to avoid the sparks, they appeared whenever the badnicks zapped to a new location.

"It seems that they can go up and down and they only use the electricity to travel." Explained Tails, then he smiled and snapped his figures because he was able to deduct what the badnicks were. "These things are also called Blastoids!"

"You mean like those ones in Hydrocity?" Asked Sonic,

"No these ones are different," said Tails, "but I think Eggman is sort of bad at naming his robots." These ones were iron gray, they had small bug eyes and a small conductor on top of them to use the lightning, in fact these badnicks are about the same size a a large soup can, they are shaped like them to.

_A/N Seriously in this game there are two different types of badnicks named Blastoids._

"So as long as we stay down we can avoid those large sparks and we'll be fine!" Said Artemis,

"But girls we really could use your powers to beat these guys, so you think you could lend a hand?" Asked Sonic,

"I guess we could try." Said Sailor Venus,

"How could we beat them?" Asked Sailor Moon annoyed, "we can't see them!"

"It's not that hard," said Sonic, "these guys are only either on the ceiling or the floor, so just aim there until the zapping stops!" Just then the girls stood up and Sailor Moon used her tiara on the roof and the others used their powers on the floor, then they alternated where they used their attacks on the other side.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

They heard a few pops and bangs, but whether or not they really did hit anything nobody knew. With their uncertainty they continued to move down the hallway, but unfortunately they were caught off guard when all of a sudden Sailor Venus got struck on the head with some lightning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, and she got severely electrocuted.

"MINA!" Everyone screamed, they looked at her and noticed that the shock was even x-raying her body and her skeleton flashed, Sonic acted quickly and smashed the badnick from the ceiling. Mina fell to the ground as her body was smoking and her hair was standing out due to static, and she was out cold. They checked her pulse and were relived she was alive.

"Luckily I think that maybe the last one," said Tails looking around, "but for now an emergency like this is beyond the pale for my crisis pouch, so Mars, I'm afraid until she wakes up your gonna have to carry Venus on your back." Sailor Moon picked up Sailor Venus and placed her on Sailor Mars and she carried her piggyback style.

"I thought you guys could see in the dark!" Said Tails glaring at Luna,

"I'm sorry," said Artemis, feeling guilty "we assumed that all of them really were dead, we didn't expect it." They continued down the hall, and Tails was right, that was the last Blastoid, they all continued some feeling flustered while others are feeling nothing for they knew for now it would be best to just not say anything. Sonic and Tails were in the front knowing there could most likely be another trap waiting for them, they made it out of the hallway when all of a sudden they heard flapping.

"What's that?" Squealed Sailor Moon,

"I don't know but I know that whatever it is it's not friendly." Sighed Sailor Mars, They looked upwards and all around but there was nothing to be seen. Just then small lights were seen blinking under the thing that was flapping.

"Fireflies?" Prayed Sailor Moon,

"No," said Sonic, "I think Badnicks."

"Should we worry about that?" Asked Sailor Moon,

"We might as well," said Artemis catching what was flying around in the air, "they're bats."

"BATS?" Screamed Sailor Moon, "NO BATS NO BATS NO BATS!"

"Those aren't just bats," said Tails, "those are badnicks." They did look like ordinary bats except they had a light bulb on their bottoms and every so often they would produce a small flash when they flapped their wings. "Those are Batbots."

"Oof!" Grunted Sailor Mars she fell over and Sailor Venus's body rolled into a fetal position.

"Guess this is just like the time with the Mantis in Marble Garden," sweated Luna, just as she said that Sailor Moon was pushed over.

"Guys just watch for any light bulb flashes and aim there!" Giggled Tails. Sonic and Tails leaped into action and took out some and the two Sailors managed to hit couple with their attacks they didn't hear any flapping but decided to wait a few minutes before going on, since the last time they assumed things before Sailor Venus got electrocuted.

"Uhh," groaned Sailor Venus waking up, "what happened?"

"Do you remember why we're and here and where we are?" Asked Tails, testing her memory.

"We're at Eggman's Carnival to stop him from blowing up the earth and to rescue Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter from him.

"Do you remember what you've done in this carnival so far?" Asked Sailor Mars,

"We beat a large robot of Eggman's I don't remember why I was sleeping or why it's so dark around here."

"Well it'll come back to you soon but for now, you think you can stand up straight and walk properly?" Asked Sonic,

" I'll be alright," said Sailor Venus, "but you think we could try to get some light around here?'

"That won't be easy in fact it may even take a while." Said Sailor Moon, They continued through the carnival Sailor Venus was confident but her legs did wobble sometimes as she walked, Sailor Mars had to help her stay up every now and again. After a few minutes of walking, they came to a wall Tails looked up and pointed to a opening on the in the wall, Tails flew up to it and saw a white button, he slammed it and the lights kicked back on again.

"Yeah!" Cheered Sailor Moon, "you did it!"

"Now we can see!" Cheered Sailor Mars,

"There a way down over there!" Said Sailor Venus, pointing to another hallway on the opposite side on the wall from the other side they came in. They walked down that hallway and they saw more speed devices and ran right through them, since everything worked out well for them the first time they went through the device the first time they felt like nothing could go wrong. They zoomed through the hall and when it all stopped they came to a huge tube that looked just like the speeding devices but it looked like there was no power in it, but since they were moving at such high velocity they had no time to stop or even scream as they fell down it, Sonic was first then Tails, Sailor Mars landed on Tails, then Sailor Moon, then Sailor Venus landed on Sailor Moon, and the cats landed on Sonic.

"Everyone all right?" Asked Sonic getting up aned everyone getting off of each other.

"I am!" Said Sailor Venus,

"Easy for you to say!" Whined Sailor Moon with her eyes spiraling.

"Glad you guys got the lights back on!" Said the voice of Knuckles, everyone looked up and he was standing right in front of them with another white button.

"Yeah," mocked Sailor Moon, she began making faces at him, "we beat you!"

"Give it up Knuckles!" Said Tails, "we've been beating your challenges and we overcame every obstacle you've throw at us!"

"I can't quit now!" Smiled Knuckles, "after all Eggman is just itching to see you again, so I think I'll take you guys to him!" Then he stomped on the button, and that made power go into the tube and it created a suction that sucked up the heroes, they went back up through the tube and up through another tube and were spat up on top.

"That guy has some serious issues to work out!" Grumbled Sailor Venus with her eyes spiraling.

"If I have to go through another one of those tubes I think I might puke." Whined Sailor Moon rubbing her stomach,

"Hey guys look!" Said Tails happily, he pointed to a large snowy mound over the ridge.

"There's the glacier!" Said Sonic, "once we pass over it we'll be at Eggman's base!"

"I don't think so!" Snarled the voice of Eggman, He came down in a machine that had acted like and outer armor for his hovercraft, it had a large metal ring on the outside, with four large green conductors attached to them, the armor itself was bronze colored and the bottom had a dark green ball attached to it. "You guys made it all the way here, so why not stay a while?"

"Well stop you! You'll see!" Shouted Sailor Mars,

"Well since it's oblivious that Sailor Venus enjoyed the lightning show so I think I'll use more of it." Smiled Eggman and the ball on the bottom detached from the hovercraft and bounced along the floor Eggman flew over to it and the conductors began to spin really fast and the ball and conductors began to flash and then they shot four large streams of electricity around the ball.

"Gah!" Screamed Sailor Mars, "the machine is pulling us in!" As the lightning was being shot and the conductors were spinning it was pulling the heroes towards the electricity.

"The spinning combined with the electricity is creating some form of magnetic force and it's pulling us in!" Explained Tails, "do your best to run from the pull and if we're lucky we can avoid it!" They did as they were told but Sonic had to help Sailor Venus because she was still feeling sluggish. Then the electricity dissipated and the pull stopped and the conductors stopped spinning and Eggman went down and picked the ball back up.

Sonic and Tails saw their opening and once Eggman grabbed the ball and tried to go back up with it Sonic and Tails charged at him and struck his machine, but the force manage to knock him back into the air and out of their reach.

"We can't let him use that electricity again!" Said Sonic, "I can't keep crutching Sailor Venus every time he activates it!" Just then Tails got an idea.

"Wait for him to activate it and then listen to what I say girls!" Said Tails,

"Are you nuts?" Said Sailor Moon, "didn't you just hear what Sonic said?"

"I have a plan!" Smiled Tails, then Eggman dropped the ball and the conductors began to spin and the lightning hit the floor and the pull began again. "Ok Mars and Venus aim your attacks at the ball!" Shouted Tails, the Sailors fallowed instructions.

"_Crescent Beam!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

The beam and the fire combined and hit the ball and the magic mixed thie the electricity causing a chain reaction that connected to the conductors and destroyed them and Eggman's outer armor.

"No!" screamed Eggman, "oh well you may have won this time, but the truth is, you only have a few hours to stop me before I blow up your world!" Eggman laughed manically and he flew off.

"Come on we gotta keep going!" Said Sonic and they ran onwards and they stopped at the capture capsule and Sonic freed the animals. They continued towards the glacier but something caught Sonic's eye. "Hey guys look a canon!" There indeed was a large old timey canon to their left. "Mars if you light the fuse while me and Tails stuff ourselves in it, we can be launched towards the glacier and save time making it to Eggman's base."

"I hate to admit it but it looks like you're right!" Said Sailor Mars, Sonic and Tails stuffed themselves in the canon and the Sailors pushed it in the direction of the glacier, and Mars lit the fuse.

"See you guys at the Glacier!" Said Sonic "BOOM!" And the canon launched the two at the glacier and they screamed happily and they left a smoking trail that headed towards the giant icicle.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Said Sailor Mars, and the Sailors, alone again, walked towards the Glacier.

_A/N Well there you have it, I got some special news, next time is a special occasion so for you guys I'm going to update twice in one day! So next time you get all of the Ice Cap stage! See you next time!_


	11. Ice Cap Zone 1

Ice Cap Zone 1

Sonic and Tails soared through the air and but something they didn't count on happened, Tails soared a little higher than Sonic and they got separated. He moved down and he hit the ground next to a small plank of wood sticking out of the snow and he landed to the side of it and Sonic stared at the downhill slope and smiled.

"This is gonna be sooooooooooo good!" Cheered Sonic, and he hopped on the plank of wood and used it as a snowboard and went down the hill cheering. "BOOOOYAHHHHH WOOOOO!" Sonic kept going down the hill with great speed, "YEAAAAHHHH! OH NOOOOO!" Sonic noticed that he was heading at the wall of the glacier he crashed into it and the board flew away from him he slid off the wall and landed on his back and hit the ground.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Tails, he sailed right at the same wall and slammed into it with much more force than Sonic with the board. He slid off the wall and joined Sonic on the ground.

"Welcome back." Moaned Sonic, they both heard loud rumbling and they saw an avalanche falling right on them, "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>With the Sailors<strong>

The Sailors began to move on the glacier and it began to get really chilly, snow was falling and with the cloudy snow clouds sky it made it easier to see in the night.

"Geez!" cried Sailor Moon wrapping her arms and shivering, 'This is just like D-Point! It's freezing!"

"OHHHH not again!" Whined Sailor Mars, "Must we hear a complaint every time your body does something?"

"Hey," said Sailor Venus, "after all we could just all turn back, and let Eggman blow up the earth!"

"Ok you made your point!" Scoffed Sailor Moon.

"You defiantly have no room to complain!" Shouted Luna, the snow both had her and Artemis's legs completely buried, "our feet are numb!"

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman's Base Launch Time 13 hours 34 minuets<strong>

Eggman switched the communicator on send he spoke to Metal Sonic. "Metal Sonic the military is on its way, I need to scramble more soldiers, but until then I need you to break off the pursuit of the Sailors and slow down the military!" Metal Sonic nodded and the screen flashed off and Eggman turned to his two main henchman.

"Come on, our newest additions are ready so here is your newest order! You two will go and continue your mission, is to continue with your goal to capture the three sailors and bring them to me, but before then, come on we'll make a big speech to our army!"

Eggman and his two henchman walked trhough a hallway at his base and stood tall on a balcony and stared at many of his badnicks beeping encouragement. Eggman silenced them with his hand.

"Our time is here! The world chose not to just surrender willingly and now they need to know that we are now a force no one can touch! And with the princess of the moon and her powers soon to be in our army no force in the universe can even stare at the Eggman Empire and not quiver in fear! And with our newest generals Sonic and Sailor Moon will bow down and kiss our shoes!"

All the badnicks were cheering and applauding, as Eggman heard footsteps behind him and he turned around smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

On the beaches and shores of the Island there were many helicopters and jets moving on the Island. Metal Sonic flew up in the sky before them and made a 'bring it on' motion with his hand.

"A robot has appeared," said a jet pilot, "preparing to engage." He turned his master arms on and fired his missiles, they flew and smashed against Metal Sonic a great smokescreen appeared but it wasn't enough, Metal Sonic charged through the smoke and smashed through the jet and blew it up.

"Lock on hostile target, fire!" Ordered a pilot and the soldiers in the chopper fired their guns at Metal Sonic and like the missiles they had no effect. Metal Sonic charged up a missile in his center and fired it at the chopper and blew it up.

"Half must go stop Eggman and the rest will take care of the hostile," ordered the lead chopper and the choppers went forward and the jets engaged Metal Sonic. The choppers flew strait towards the base, but little did they know that many flying badnicks are in their way but to their surprise an ally to the heroes are there to aid them.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Sonic<strong>

They were buried in snow, luckily they both spun out of it, Sonic and Tails moved through the caves.

"Hey Sonic I'm curious," wondered Tails, "what do you think we should do first? Should we head strait to Eggman and stop him? Or should we try to regroup with the Sailors?"

"Well," pondered Sonic, "while I do agree we need to stop Eggman, we should try to regroup, after all we can't leave them without knowing for sure that they are all right."

"Well the way I see it, I'll bet…" just then Sonic heard cracking noises that stopped Tail's talking, Sonic looked at Tails and jumped at the sight of Tails being frozen in a block of ice, he jumped up and stuck the ice and Tails was freed. "WOW!" Whailed Tails covering his head, "I just got a brain freeze!"

"Well you were just frozen solid!" Said Sonic surprised, "what caused it?"

"I don't know!" said Tails "I was talking to you I looked up and…" Tails looked up and saw a gun of some sort pointed right at Tails, he moved out of the way as it sprayed a snowy mist downwards. "Guess that's it! It appears to obliviously be some sort of freezing gun."

"Looks like Eggman is trying to use the low temp atmosphere to his advantage." Said Sonic, "Alright, we'll have to make sure to keep our heads up and see more devices like these."

* * *

><p><strong>With The Sailors<strong>

They continued to move, slowly but surely through the snow, every now and again they heard Sailor Moon complain about how cold her legs are, and Sailor Mars and Venus had to hold Luna and Artemis in their arms to make sure that they're small bodies won't freeze to death. They passed a large, thick block of ice and they walked around it paying no mind, but they had to stop suddenly.

"Great, a large wall of ice!" Shouted Sailor Venus sarcastically,

"Hey I see the entrance of a tunnel," said Sailor Moon looking at a transparency in the wall, Sailor Mars had an Idea.

"Move aside," said Sailor Mars, "maybe I can melt our way through."

"_Fire Soul!"_

The fire touched the ice, but it went out, the ice had may wilts and running water on it but it showed that even though that it did melt some of the ice, it just wasn't enough.

"We can't get through," said Sailor Mars, "I guess the ice in just too thick." Just then Sailor Moon looked at the way they walked from and noticed that is was slightly downhill.

"Hey guys let's get on that block of ice and shove it at the ice wall it should break the ice and open the way for us!" Suggested Sailor Moon,

"Oh Serena," sighed Sailor Mars, "there's no way it would work the block could be frozen to the ground or…." Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon got behind the block and began to push it Sailor Venus was holding Artemis so she could only use one arm. The block was moving going down the slope at quickening speed. "GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sailor Mars leaped aside and the block slammed into the wall and destroyed the hallow ice and opened the way.

Sailor Mars's mouth hung open. Sailor Moon gave her a mocking look.

"You can't stand the fact that I was able to get a good idea for once!" Laughed Sailor Moon,

"I had to admit that even I was surprised by this!" Said Luna,

"So was I," said Sailor Venus, "but I know that we don't have the time to argue about it."

"But who cares I had a great Idea hahaha!" Laughed Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon continued to gloat and march around at her success in shutting Sailor Mars up, they were passing under some icicles Sailor Mars had an EXTREAMLY annoyed look on her face, Sailor Moon began laugh harder and began to pound on the walls hysterically.

Sailor Mars heard jingling and pulled Sailor Moon out of the way as many icicles fell right where she was standing.

Looks like you just got lucky one time, But I still am more skilled and smarter than you. Said Sailor Mars with a smug look, the mocking stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sonic<strong>

Sonic and Tails continued through the snow and they came to a very rickety bridge that appears to be made completely made of small ice crystals.

"I have to admit," said Sonic, "the safety of this bridge doesn't look very reassuring."

"Luckily for me!" Smiled Tails, he just flew over the bridge. Sonic just shrugged and he just ran over it, the ice crystals shined as Sonic ran over them.

"I think the best to do for now is to try to secure the area and then try to catch up to the Sailors before moving onto Eggman's base." Explained Sonic,

"Sounds ok," said Tails, "after all I think we can rest easy knowing that they'll have little badnicks to deal with." Just to their surprise Sonic noticed out of the corner of his eye that there was a spiked icicle flying right towards him and Tails, he pushed Tails out of the way as it whizzed right between them. Sonic and Tails turned to where they saw the icicle came from and saw a many badnicks that looked like small spheres about the size of an orange were throwing more icicles at them and the badnicks themselves were iron gray with big angry eyes, many icicles were attached to the sides of the badnicks and were launching them at the two.

"Those are Star Pointers!" Said Tails swerving around the icicles, and Sonic was doing the same, luckily they ran out of icicles and became nervous. Sonic and Tails saw their opening and charged in and attacked them and they were able to pass through.

"That was too easy!" Smiled Sonic, Just then Sonic and Tails saw a big sink hole that was behind the badnicks, and Sonic was looking at it and noticed the odd little hole in the sinking snow, "_just maybe," _he ran to it and he ran at the hole and began to spin dash on the hole and the snow began to blow away and Sonic fell through it and Tails soon followed.

They ended up outside and saw a river of many shards of ice sailing right through it, to the east of them. They continued onward as the blizzard they were in suddenly stopped.

"Wow that was quick!" smiled Tails,

"Yeah but I think something bad is going to happen!" Said Sonic, tensing up,

"What makes you say that?" Asked Tails,

"Don't you remember what Rei told us about the battle against the DD girls?" Asked Sonic, "she said that they didn't appear until after the blizzard at D-point ended, and it ended so quickly as if there wasn't a blizzard at all."

"Right!" Said Tails figuring out what Sonic meant, and he also was now on his toes. They continued to move until a small badnick popped out of the snow it was about the size of an ordinary basketball and had a metal face that looked like a cartoon snowman it rose into the air and stared at the two.

"Looks like listening to Sailor Mars paid off," said Sonic eyeing the badnick.

"Well looks like its go time!" Said Tails, the badnick stretched out three extra lights hidden in three compartments, one in both the shoulder areas and one more in the bottom area. They flashed a few times and they glowed yellow and a 'bing' sound was heard and eight large ice rocks were pulled from the ice and they spun around the badnick and he swooped at them many times to clobber the heroes with the rocks, Sonic and Tails could only dash underneath the rock in order to not get hit.

"It must be using either the metals in the rocks or must use some odd use of electricity to attract the water in the rocks." Explained Tails, "it's really quite astounding."

"It is, but I have to remind you that we're gonna have to destroy it!" Explained Sonic Tails shook his head to keep focused on their main objective, He charged at it but the badnick adjusted the rocks to block Sonic, Sonic and Tails tried attacking on the sides while the robot distributed rocks to both sides of it and guarded itself.

"Well I guess that's no trouble," said Sonic, "I think the only way it can attack is if it swoops in with its rocks."

"But we can avoid it easily," said Tails, "so it looks like we're in a stalemate." The badnick rose into the air and the lights flashed off and the rocks left its body and flew into the air and began to rain on Sonic and Tails.

"I should have seen this coming!" Said Sonic, swerving around the rocks and one managed to clunk Sonic on the head knocking him out.

"Sonic!" Cried Tails, he dragged him to the side and smacked his face a few times and realized that he wasn't getting up soon, "I guess I'll take this one out! But I have to hurry if Sonic stays out in this cold then he'll freeze to death!" He turned to see his opponent and the badnick lit up his conductors and the eight rocks circled the robot again and like before it tired to swoop in and hit Tails with the rocks.

Tails just moved to the side as it swopped at him about three times it moved up and blinked the lights off and the rocks flew up in the air and Tails saw that he was still in his opening, noticing that he was still pretty close to the ground and he charged at him and successfully struck him and the badnick was sent flying in the air out of his reach.

"Yeah I got ya!' Mocked Tails, and his laughter was cut short when the rocks from before were falling right on top of him. Tails gasped and ducked his head and he heard many crashing noises in the snow he picked his head up and saw the rocks surrounding him, he breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention to his enemy. "I never realized how lucky I am!"

He picked up one of the rocks and threw it at the badnick and it hit the center of it, the badnick was heavily dazed and had a large dent in its center and Tails flew up and rushed at its center like a bullet and ripped right through the dent and the badnick exploded.

Tails flew down and looked at Sonic still looking out cold and Tails scooped up some snow and began to breathe on it and the snow melted and Tails poured the water on Sonic's head and he woke up with a big start.

"WHO WHAT WHERE!" Shouted Sonic moving his head around, "oh I see you took care of that robot."

"Yeah," laughed Tails, "I did it all by myself!" But to their dismay a horrible sight caught their eyes directly above them.

"The sun is rising!" Said Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Sailors<strong>

They to noticed the sunrise and gulped in fear.

"Times almost up!" Panicked Sailor Venus,

"There's still more time but we need to get moving now and don't stop for anything!" Said Luna,

"I'm afraid that maybe we'll have to go straight to Eggman's base and not worry so much about catching up with Sonic." Said Sailor Mars,

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Metal Sonic was making short work of the jets and the helicopters were already making it over the carnival as about hundred bird, plane shaped badnicks rose up from the ground flew right at the helicopters, they acted just like missiles they collided with them and blew them up, one after another choppers were destroyed.

"We're outnumbered!" Shout a polite they came in with 50 choppers, now there are only three, but before they knew it two more of the choppers were destroyed. The people inside the chopper were beginning to pray for they knew they weren't coming back to their families. But before they expected to be blown to bits, the badnicks were all pierced by a rain of red roses and they blew up.

"They self destructed!" said a soldier in the chopper, "thank god for sudden miracles!" The chopper was now entering the area of the glacier.

Tuxedo Mask was down below and we was moving a rose in his fingers and smiled.

" _We need all the help we can get,"_ he thought, "_don't worry Sailor Moon,_ _once I'm done helping them I'll rejoin you!" _And ran after the chopper, also heading to Eggman's base.

_A/N Just in case you were wondering those plane badnicks were those bird ones in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 sky chase level, by the way don't leave now, in a few, the next chapter will be here soon, so see you in a while!_


	12. Ice Cap Zone 2

Ice Cap Zone 2

Sonic and Tails and the team of the Sailors were rushing through the glacier because now that two days have passed they were running out of time to stop Eggman, within a few minutes Sonic and Tails heard the chopper from before flying over their heads.

"They're here!" Shouted Tails, pointing upwards as the chopper flew over them.

"I think either the military is being stupid sending only one vessel to attack Eggman," said Sonic, "or it showed up with many others but that's the only one to make it out." Sonic and Tails ran down a slope and they came to a VERY unexpected stop, their feet sinking and falling face first into the snow. They tried to move forward but their feet sank into a large mound of snow they were trying to walk over.

"DAMN IT!" Cursed Sonic picking his head up and wiping the snow off his face, Tails did the same. "I don't mind snow compared to water but I do find it EXTREAMLY ANNOYING!" They tried to move their legs but their legs were in too deep and they couldn't move, they stopped moving and breathed to relax.

"Ok," said Sonic, "start spinning!" Both he and Tails began their spin dashes and the snow was blown away and they were freed, then they continued.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Sailors<strong>

The Sailors themselves just saw the helicopter fly over their heads as well.

"Well I hate to say it the battle has begun," said Luna, "but it's pretty certain that they alone won't be enough to stop him."

"We gotta hurry and help them, I don't want the sad news delivered to their families!" Sighed Sailor Moon with great sadness, they all continued and made sure to keep a sharp eye out for Sonic and Tails, they knew that they will badly need them for the attack on Eggman's base.

Sailor Venus saw that were was a high ledge up ahead, they would have to climb it in order to move on. But it was beyond their reach, not even if they were to get on top of each other's shoulders could they climb it.

"Maybe if we could use that!" Said Sailor Mars, pointing to a large ice block right next to the ledge and it was as tall as the ledge to. "If we could find a way to climb that, we can get around the ledge!"

"But how?" Asked Sailor Moon, "that block is as tall as the ledge itself! We can't even hope to climb it!"

"It maybe tall," explained Sailor Mars, "but it is a little thin, maybe we can shorten it and then climb the ledge!"

"How?" Asked Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars let out an annoyed sigh and shoved Luna in Sailor Moon's arms and directed her attention at the block and used her attack on the base of the block.

"_Fire Soul!"_

The fire touched the ice and the a section of the base melted away and it dropped about a foot and a half shorter, so now they can climb it and get over the ledge.

"So looks like I had a good idea!" Said Sailor Mars mocking Sailor Moon, being as loudmouthed as Sailor Moon was before,

"Hey you have good ideas all the time," Sneered Sailor Moon, "and I finally had one, so don't take that away from me!" She gave Mars a mean look, then she shoved Luna back in her arms.

"Ahhh!" Sighed Luna, "if you have to move me around, could you please do it gently?"

"Sorry Luna," said Sailor Mars, "we'll try harder to not pass you around in anger again." Artemis was giggling at being thrown around in anger.

"I heard that!" Shouted Luna, "You try it sometime!" And that shut Artemis up. They moved onward and Sailors Mars and Moon decided not to say anything to each other because they know that if they said anything now they would end up saying something they would regret, but Sailor Moon stopped and made a small squeak.

"Now what?" Sighed Sailor Mars,

"Did you hear that small quacking like noise?" Asked Sailor Moon,

"No," said Sailor Venus, "but does it really matter?" Just then the noise occurred again and the others heard it this time.

"Over there!" Said Artemis pointing to the west at the top of the hill, they saw a penguin staring at them with bug eyes from the top.

"Oh look a penguin!" Cooed Sailor Moon, "I'm happy to see a cute creature instead of a robot for a change!"

"Something doesn't seem right!" Said Sailor Venus eying the penguin closely, she was right the penguin's eyes were suspicious, as well as the fact that its coat which should be black was silver and really shiny, but to their dismay the penguin made a loud cry and many more of the same looking penguins appeared on the hill.

"You know what Sailor Moon," said Sailor Venus, "I think that penguin really is one of Eggman's robots!" She just gulped in response, of course it didn't take a genius to figure that out, then penguins waddled a little bit forward and jumped up and landed on their stomachs and the slid down the hill with great speed after the Sailors.

"Run!" Screamed Luna, and the Sailors ran for it with great haste.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sonic<strong>

Sonic and Tails were now stuck in front of a pit of icicles, there was no way to move around it like with the Sailors there was a ledge above them and the only way to move forward was to go up, the only difference between this situation and the Sailor's situation was the fact that the Sailor's was only a few feet above them, this one is many feet above Sonic and Tails, it was as if they were going to have to to the top of the glacier in order to move forward.

However there seemed to be a way to keep going, there was a large purple cylinder in the center of the space above the pit, and many springs were attached to it.

"Looks like it might be some kind of a small trampoline!" Suggested Tails, Sonic shrugged but decided to test Tail's theory, he jumped from the edge of the pit and landed on the cylinder and started to bounce slightly.

"I think you're correct!" Said Sonic, and he started to bounce on the cylinder and it shot Sonic up higher and higher and higher, until it finally launched him up to the top of the ledge. Tails was closely behind he again showed off how easy traveling up these things were for him due to his ability to fly, after Sonic grumbled a little bit he and Tails continued onward.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Sailors<strong>

The penguins were catching up with the Sailors, a few times they would have to turn around and attack the penguins but unfortunately even though the attacks could beat them, it wasn't enough for their safety because there were at least about a thousand of these badnicks.

"We're not getting out of this!" Cried Sailor Mars, they came to a tunnel and they ran into it, knowing fully well that if they stop now, they would be killed.

"Guys…. I'm r..r…running… out of steam!" Panted Sailor Moon,

"You baby, keep running!" Screamed Sailor Mars, They saw the light of the tunnel and they knew it was the end, but it didn't matter because even if they could get out of the tunnel, they couldn't escape the horde of badnicks behind them. Then a miracle occurred and once they all stepped out of the tunnel the group was elevated upwards off the ground directly above the opening to the tunnel.

"WAAAAAAH!" They all screamed and they noticed they were standing on a spring loaded platform that activated when people stepped on it, the penguins slid passed them and the Sailors took their time to catch their breath as they saw the horde of badnicks pour out off the tunnel and zoom past from underneath them. Once they were all gone the platform moved back down to the ground.

Unfortunately these badnicks were not stupid so once they could get back on their feet they turned around and began to slide at the Sailors again.

"What are we going to do?" Whined Sailor Moon, "there's no way we can beat this huge legion!"

"I can't concentrate with your constant complaining!" Shouted Sailor Mars loudly,

"But we're doomed! And there's still no sign of Sonic and Tails!" cried Sailor Moon louder. Sailor Venus looked down and saw small snow clumps rolling down from the direction of the penguins and just then she figured out what was happening, but found a way to use it to their advantage so she decided to say nothing to the others, so she let Sailor Mars yell at Sailor Moon some more and let Sailor Moon continue her crying.

"Oh WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG! WHERES TUXEDO MASK TO SAVE ME!"

"WE'RE ALMOST TO THE POITN WHERE YOU NEED TO FEAR ME MORE THAN THE BADNICKS!"

Just then there was a loud rumbling and the hill behind the penguins began to rain snow on the badnicks burring them one by one.

"AVALANCHE!" They all shouted and the stomped on the platform and it raised them upwards and they were safe as the avalanche finished burring the badnicks and it stopped filling up the tunnel, so now the only way to move was forward, the platform moved back down and the Sailors were saved.

"Finally!" Laughed Sailor Venus, "some use for your loudmouths!"

"Yeah for once I'm glad you guys argued!" Laughed Artemis,

"But now I have a headache!" Whined Luna, but now both Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon were humbled so they continued on as if what just happened for the past few hours didn't occur. They moved up the hill and once they moved over the hill they saw the familiar sight of Eggman in his Egomatic with spikes on the bottom with lots of pipes and air tanks attached to it.

"Nice to see you're by yourselves for a change!" Smiled Eggman, "And I'm so glad you haven't suffered any frostbite!"

"You think we can take him?" Sailor Venus whispered to Sailor Mars.

"I don't know but we have to try!" Whispered Sailor Mars,

"This time I can take you guys down without the interference of that annoying hedgehog! I hope you like popsicles! Because that is exactly what you will become!" Laughed Eggman, The bottom stretched out and the center was cupped to another pipe and the center began to blow cold air.

"I guess this means that the air he is using is too dangerous." Said Sailor Mars,

"I'll take this one!" Sailor Moon, she took her tiara.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

The tiara flew towards the air that was blowing and once the air touched the tiara it froze inside a block of ice.

"Guess he's serious when he said he'll turn us into popsicles!" said Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars stomped the ice open and the tiara free, Eggman pulled the bottom back up and he flew over them and lowered the bottom on top in order to crush them, the Sailors screamed and ran out of the way.

"Is that the best you've got?" Mocked Sailor Venus,

"Funny how you say that, after all I've got your two friends in my possession!" Laughed Eggman,

The Sailors shot Eggman with an angry look, then all of a sudden the Silver Crystal began to glow, as if it was reacting to Sailor Moon's anger towards Eggman and the severe concern she was feeling for her two friends.

"Yes!" Said Eggman admiring the power he saw, "I will make that crystal's power my own!"

"But for now," snarled Sailor Moon, "this is what we will give you!" Then she used her tiara again but this time it glowed brighter and it was much bigger than usual.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

The tiara flew and smashed in to the Egomatic and it broke the bottom pipe in half and the air in the center began to pour out the chilly air at irregular intervals, the tanks of air were slightly punctured open and were slowly leaking air but that means it wouldn't be wise to get behind Eggman either, Eggman knew this so he lowered himself to increase his odds of freezing the Sailors.

"Now!" Ordered Sailor Moon, and the others knew what to do,

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

All three attacks hit their target and it smashed the outer armor of Eggman's machine but the power caused the Eggomatic to slam into the ground, the crystal stopped glowing and the Sailor's anger cooled.

"You girls have much potential!" mocked Eggman, "I don't understand why you won't join me willingly."

"None of that matters!" Said Sailor Moon, "Just give Mercury and Jupiter back!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Eggman, "just give them back? I'm afraid that's out of the question, I'm afraid now they don't wanna go home."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sailor Venus,

"Oh if you're quick enough, come to my base, and find out!" Laughed Eggman, "of course you can't stop me now, the dawn of the Eggman Empire is here! And you will serve me in the end!" Eggman restarted his Egomatic and flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sonic<strong>

Sonic and Tails were running and they came to a platform that was just like the one the Sailors used to escape the penguins, once they stepped on it, it elevated upwards and once it got to the top the spring connecting to the platform broke and they were sent flying.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They Screamed, to their surprise they were flying right on top of the Sailors.

"Watch out!" Shouted Luna, and everyone scooted to the side as Sonic and Tails fell from the sky again to rejoin the Sailors.

"Welcome back!" Said Sailor Mars, they took some time to tell each other of what happened while they were apart.

"So Eggman is ready for us and we both know the military is trying to stop him." said Sonic, they found the capture capsule and Sonic released the animals. "Well for now we have a space station to stop!" Said Sonic, "this way!" They came to a large wall but and they notice that in this was a small hole filled with snow. "Me and Tails know what to do!" And he and Tails took the lead and used their spin dashes to dig through the snow while the Sailors got on all fours and fallowed them by crawling.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

The Military helicopter made it to the outside of Eggman's base and it landed and let the fifteen soldiers out.

"Remember stop that space station and regroup at the rendezvous point!" Said the pilot and the chopper flew off leaving the team by themselves.

"Ok troops move out!" Said the leader and they made their move onto Eggman's base.


	13. Launch Base Zone 1

Launch Base Zone 1

The Sailors were moving behind Sonic and Tails as they dug through the snow and they pushed upwards and they popped up on the surface and the Sailors pushed upwards after them and they came up to the scene of many electrical power lines in the air and many tall electro towers all over the place, and flying badnicks all over the place to, there was a lot of yellow metal plating all over the place and floor surface was purple and light purple checkered, and they saw their main target in the center of the base, it seemed to take up almost all the space that the base covered.

"This place is huge!" Sailor Moon said gawking at the scenery. "Eggman must have had a lot of time on his hands to build this place!"

"We can't go sightseeing!" Sonic said. "We don't have much time to destroy the Death Egg."

"We also have to save Mercury and Jupiter!" Said Luna,

"I hope we're not too late!" Whimpered Sailor Venus,

"Use caution!" Said Artemis. "There are badnicks crawling all over this place!"

"That's where we gotta get to!" Sailor Mars said, pointing at the Death Egg. Being a the giant space station that it is, it stands out the most in the base "What will we do once we get to it?"

"We should find our way to the core or the main reactor and try to destroy it." Tails explained. "But as Luna said, we have to try to save Mercury and Jupiter before destroying the Death Egg." Tails shaded his eyes and looked forward. "It also appears that in order to get to the Death Egg we're going to have to trek through some mountainous terrain; this will be probably the most difficult."

"All right let's get going!" Sonic said, settling everyone down, as the team went towards the Death Egg, and they immediately were halted by Sonic.

"Now what?" Sighed Sailor Moon, Sonic pointed to two small cylinders that had two siren lights in them, they were at least five feet apart, normally they could just walk straight through them.

"Easy." Sonic said. "It is quite oblivious that these appear to be some sort of alarms, just try not to go between them and we won't have a storm of badnicks down our throats." They nodded and walked around the cylinders and continued onwards and Sonic be sure to make sure that they knew that there will be many more of those detectors.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

The fifteen man strike team began moving into the base, the team was just as surprised at what they saw in this base as the Sailors were but they knew that they had a mission to complete and they had to infiltrate the base.

"There's our target right there! The captain pointed out, who was a brown haired female with blue eyes, in fact the only woman on the team. The team saw the Death Egg and nodded to their leader and began to march onto the Death Egg, little did they know that there was the ally who saved their chopper from the badnicks, Tuxedo Mask is fallowing them.

The team moved around the base using power towers as cover from being seen they saw many opportunities to blast some badnicks but it would be a wise idea to wait until later to attack.

"All right." The captain said eying the rest of the team, then turning her attention to the second in command standing next to her, a young man. "Do you have the demolition charges?"

"We have plenty." The second in command said, hand tossing on in his left hand.

"Don't forget our objective!" The Captain ordered. "We must locate the main reactor on the machine, and blow it up! The team continued to scrabble towards the Death Egg as their silent protector was closely behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>With the heroes<strong>

They were now speeding through the base but like the soldiers they had to hide to avoid being detected by the badnicks that were flying above. Everything went well that is until they began to move and they heard the alarm start to blare loudly, Sonic spun his head around in fear.

"Uh oh!" Sonic said. "Have we just been spotted?" He looked at the others and saw Sailor Moon, who was hiding behind an alarm siren but when she got up to move she wasn't thinking about _what she was behind_, and went directly around it and inadvertently set off the alarm.

"Great, now you really screwed up!" Sailor Mars yelled, and for once everyone agreed with her.

"I'm so sorry!" Cried Sailor Moon again and again, they began to sprint for it as they looked up and saw many large red birdlike badnicks lock on them and flipped about and dived at them, kamikaze like diving.

"Those are Flybot 767s!" Tails pointed to the badnicks everyone had to keep swerving to dodge the attacks but it did no good because even if they could dodge the attacks the Flybot 767s would just serve around and dive again.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Soldiers<strong>

They to saw the alarms go off and many of the badnicks from above were alerted and began to move onto one location.

"I wonder what has them in an uproar?" One soldier wondered.

"Luckily it's not us they're after said the second in command, so move out!" Although Tuxedo Mask knew what this alert was truly about.

"_Sailor Moon please do your best to win."_ He thought. "_The whole world depends on it."_

The Team moved forward with a little more speed and eased up on trying to hide since the base is already alerted but luckily it wasn't them they were after, but they were about to get a serious wake up call, for they were just spotted by a security monitor.

* * *

><p><strong>Core of the Base Launch Time 6 hours 30 minuets<strong>

"Doctor!" Squawked Scratch eyeing the security monitors. "The military is here!"

"Good." Eggman said. "You and Grounder handle them while I'll deal with our other guest, surely this assignment is one not even you could screw up right?" Scratch and Grounder saluted their creator believing what Eggman said about them not screwing up, after all they weren't going to deal with Sonic. Scratch and Grounder began to pick up their legs to intercept the military but Eggman quickly halted them.

"Are _they_ ready?" He asked. Scratch and Grounder smiled evilly and nodded. "Good, activate them!" Scratch and Grounder charged to another area of the laboratory to activate Eggman's newest machines. Eggman Smirked and he walked over to his Egomatic and climbed inside the driver's seat and the wall opened up behind him and he back out of it and soared through the air at his base. "I think today will be a good day to test my latest invention." He flew to a storage tower and upon entering it his eyes appeared to be fixated on a large metal crate.

* * *

><p><strong>With the heroes<strong>

The Sailors with Sonic and Tails continued to sprint through the base now that they've been detected they need to lose the small horde of badnicks that are fallowing them and Sonic had to move back and shove the Sailors to the side in order to save them whenever a Flybot would come swooping down on them. Sonic was still slightly irritated of the fact that he has to run at half his usual speed since he couldn't leave the Sailors behind.

"_Crescent Beam!"_ Venus turned around and fired her crescent beam a few times and destroyed about five of the Flybots but there were at least ten more on their trail.

"Venus!" Sailor Mars Called. They both stopped to pull one final attempt to stop the chase.

"_Crescent Beam!"_

"_Fire Soul!" _ The two attacks combined into one and the Flybots only had a little time to react before the two attacks destroyed them.

"Way to go!" Sonic praised. He gave the two Sailors thumbs up and the others smiled back at him. They didn't have much time to waist, since the alarm is still blaring so it became more apparent that badnicks are still after them.

"We need to hide until the heats off!" Tails shouted, as the group continued to sprint.

"Over there!" Sailor Venus pointed to a building to a large purple tube that's big and long enough to conceal the five heroes and two cats until the coast is clear. So they dove into it and took the time to hide and catch their breath.

"Let's just wait here until the alarms stop." Sonic suggested, the others nodded in agreement, and the Sailors tried their best to lounge in the circular hiding area.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Military.<strong>

The soldiers continued to storm through the base towards the Death Egg and thanks to most of the robots more focused on the Sailors rather than them, the rout is made almost perfectly clear and the soldiers were able to move quite quickly and but they still had to duck and hide every now and again with the fact that Eggman is no idiot and he knows that even during an enemy attack not to leave his entire base unguarded. Suddenly the alarms stopped blaring and the rest of the robots broke away from their search and resumed their patrolling duties. Unfortunately this now means that the security became extra tight and the soldiers had to move at much quicker paces and hide more to avoid being detected. Unfortunately they came to a halt as they stared at a large wall however next to the group of soldiers, a giant purple corkscrew pole. They noticed that at the bottom where the pole meets the ground is a large bowlike chair. It was yellow around the top while the bottom is purple. One could say that it looks much like a carnival ride.

"What do you think?" One of the soldier's asked the captain.

"I'm not sure." The Captain responded eying the contraption.

"GAAAAAAAAA!" One of the soldiers screamed the group looked to their right and noticed a bright laser beam fired from above and completely fried one of the solders. They gasped and ran over to check him and unfortunately, he's dead. The troops looked up and noticed a small silver gun turret sliding around on the bars and railings strung out all across the base. Sadly there are many of these guns all over the bars and railing everywhere. A name is printed on the sides of the robots, the name is, 'Corkey.'

"Damn!" The captain shouted. "This guy's a real hostile homemaker!" Unfortunately a Corkey went over another soldier and when it did it began to charge up another laser shot and a soldier pushed him out of the way before the laser blast could kill him.

The soldiers noticed above that the surrounding area is covered in Corkeys so they need to go on the offensive.

"Ready your weapons, fire!" The soldiers aimed their guns and fired upon the Corkeys but Eggman built them well and every bullet bounced off however little by little a dent formed on the surfaces of the Corkeys along with many scratches on the paint. The soldiers had to leap from side to side often in order to avoid meeting a like fate as their comrade. Things seemed utterly hopeless until a rain of roses flew towards the dents of the Corkeys and smashed through them and destroyed them.

"Who did that?" Asked the Captain.

"That would be me!" Tuxedo Mask announced, standing on a steel girder. The team looked up and were stunned to see him.

"Did you do that to help us?" The captain asked, questioning of he can be trusted.

"Yes, I've been looking ahead and I have discovered a path that can take you to the Death Egg and to the main reactor." Tuxedo Mask explained. "Sonic and Sailor Moon are here but they're on a rescue mission so for now we must focus on saving the earth."

"Wait, THE Sonic the Hedgehog is here?" A soldier asked. The faces of the military lit up.

"The lovely Sailor Moon and her team also?" Another soldier asked. Tuxedo Mask nodded.

"I understand we have a big task on our hands here." The Captain said. "Like you said you can take us to the main reactor to the Death Egg?" Tuxedo mask nodded. "Right, if you really are ally to Sailor Moon, then we can trust you. So now we have a mission to complete. Once we're done, if we have time. We'll assist Sonic and Sailor Moon but for now. Where are we going cape wearing boy?"

"This!" Tuxedo Mask said boldly, he leaped into the contraption. "I took some time to study some of the extraordinary machines here in this base. I can conclude that this is in fact a lift! Climb inside!" The rest of the soldiers did as Tuxedo Mask said, and he smirked and he pushed a button on the inside of the machine and it began to spin around quickly up the corkscrew. Some of the soldiers cheered for the fact that it felt just like a carnival ride.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Sailors<strong>

The team crawled out of the tube they were hiding in knowing well that the alert has been called off. They continued to the center of the base to save their friends. They moved around the tube and move through the base and Tails move to back to make sure that Sailor Moon wouldn't set off anymore alarms.

"Hey look at this!" Artemis called. He rushed over to a large clear tube with a compartment that looks like a pod, being an entrance to this tube.

"I have an idea." Sonic said. "If we can send ourselves inside this thing it may take us to an area that can be a great help to us."

"Unfortunately we can only put one of you girls inside at a time." Tails explained. "So Mars, you first." Sailor Mars nodded and climbed into the pod and it began to spin around, first slowly, then quickly.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Sailor Mars screamed then the tube shot downwards and sped around in circles and the tube returned to the others and the other two Sailors got inside and were shot over in Sailor Mar's positions since Sonic, Tails, and the cats are small enough to all fit together. So they all climbed into the tube and rejoined the Sailors inside a building. They looked around the large place filled with purple walls and many platforms moving around and corkscrew elevators all over the place.

"Everyone all right?" Sonic asked. The animals seemed ok but the Sailors looked sick. Sailor Mars with her disciplinary training learned to adapt so she seemed fine, Sailor Venus looked dizzy her head and her eyes began to spin and Sailor Moon looked sick.

"Over there!" Sailor Mars shouted the team looked over to the left and saw a giant red and black checkered portion of a wall the size of an average garage door it really seemed to stand out compared to the rest of the building.

"That defiantly seems to be a way to move forward." Sonic said. "Maybe we cou-" Sonic was interrupted by hurling noises. He put on a sour face but decided not to look back at what Sailor Moon could have done. "Anyway, I'll cut strait through this." Sonic attempted to curl up and spin at the door but Sonic only managed to scratch the paint to it. Sonic flipped back to the group and he had to rub his quills, he was suffering a burn on his back after failing to cut through the door.

"I guess we need to find a way to manually open it." Tails said. It's quite clear that even the Sailor's attacks can't even break through it. Sailor Venus examined the door closely and noticed a problem.

"There's no buttons and there's no scanners or key holes. How can it be opened manually?" Sonic looked all over the wall and saw nothing.

"This really is a head scratcher." Sonic wondered. Sailor Moon, after her skin color returned to normal. Looked around and notice something small, on the wall right next to the door, a small red cube with a green flashing light on the front end. It was about as big as a block of cheese so from the ground, it was small and easy to overlook.

"Hey what do you make of this?" Sailor Moon said pointing to the cube. The others looked at it and eyed it suspiciously.

"I'm not sure." Tails said, staring at the device. Since it was beyond their reach Tails only flew up towards it and waved his hand in front of it and it did nothing, he stared at it with one eye and still nothing happened. "It must be nothing."

"Well I can't shake this feeling, so." Sailor Moon decided to improvise. She took her tiara and aimed it at the cube.

"_Moon Tiara Action!" _

The tiara flew and destroyed the cube and when the cube was destroyed the door lifted open. Everyone smiled at Sailor Moon, even Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon stood tall for she's really pleased with herself.

"I guess this slightly makes up for you triggering the alarm." Tails shrugged, then that statement killed the joy Sailor Moon was feeling and everyone else laughed. They looked forward and saw a corkscrew elevator Tails, with his knowledge of machines figured out what the device is quickly. He pushed the button and it launched them upwards spinning around. Sailor Moon closed her eyes, she can't get sick if she can't see the spiraling atmosphere. Unfortunately when the elevator stopped at the midsection at of the building they came to an unfriendly sight.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Soldiers<strong>

The soldiers climbed out of the elevator and proceed deeper into the base, the captain up at the front while Tuxedo Mask next to her giving her instructions. "Now we should head into that building and we have a straight shot to the mountains and after a small trek through the hills we can take a short cut into the Death Egg and destroy the main reactor."

"Good afterwards we should be able to offer any help to Sailor Moon with their rescue mission." The captain said. "Also if we can refrain from losing anymore lives." The captain looked away sadly as she remembers what happened earlier when a Corkey killed a soldier.

"Do try but know that this is what you sighed up for there will be casualties, but remember when we stop Eggman they will not have died in vain." Tuxedo Mask encouraged. The captain nodded and they proceeded into the building and once they all got inside to their surprise the door behind them closed and locked the team tried to open it but to no avail.

"Freeze!" A voice squawked, the team looked forward and saw Scratch and Grounder, Scratch pointed a laser gun at them and one of Grounder's drill outlets is a laser gun and he also pointed it at the team.

"You two morons?" Tuxedo Mask said, standing between the team and the badnicks. "Why do you continue to try to stop us? You know you can't win."

"You know these two?" The Captain asked.

"Sadly, but have no fear these two can't draw a circle without creating a horrible accident." Tuxedo Mask explained.

"Not this time, you see we're not alone." Grounder laughed, Scratch whistled and a familiar evil blue blur dropped from the ceiling.

"NO!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"Another Sonic?" A soldier shouted.

"Not quite." The Captain sneered.

"Metal Sonic has a score to settle with you!" Scratch mocked. Tuxedo Mask pulled out his cane and the soldiers took out their guns. Metal Sonic's red eyes began to glow brighter, it seems like he's itching for action. Metal Sonic charged at the soldiers and one by one he knocked them all down, including the captain, leaving only Tuxedo Mask standing, he began to sweat, knowing that before he only managed to disable him was only pure luck, and he won't be able to do it again. Metal Sonic Turned his attention to Tuxedo Mask and the two badnicks laughed at him.

"Give yourself up!" Scratch called. "You will not be able get away now!"

"Yeah!" Grounder laughed. "Don't make us shoot you!" Just then Tuxedo Mask got an idea, he back flipped over the badnicks and he slapped them with his cane and they both got knocked down and they dropped their guns and he cart wheeled for one of the guns and picked it up. Metal Sonic began to attempt to move on Tuxedo Mask but was stopped suddenly when Tuxedo Mask cart wheeled back to Scratch and he grabbed him by the left wing and turned him around pointed the laser gun to Scratch's head. Tuxedo Mask created a hostage situation.

"How could you sink this low?!" Scratch squawked.

"Please don't hurt him!" Grounder pleaded.

"We'll be taking him with us." Tuxedo Mask announced proudly. The soldiers got back up and the captain took Tuxedo Mask's place as Scratch's holder.

"We're going ahead and if you still want to fallow us. Then we'll feast on a chicken dinner tonight!" She threatened. The rest of the team regained their senses and rejoined Tuxedo Mask and their captain and they slowly backed away and out of the building, leaving Metal Sonic safely behind them. Tuxedo Mask and Metal Sonic stared each other with heated anger before Tuxedo Mask headed out the door.

"So who is this cluck?" The captain said to Scratch harshly.

"Hey watch your mouth!" Scratch cried.

"Be quite if you know what's good for you!" The captain warned. Tuxedo Mask smiled, for he now has an ace in the hole for stopping Eggman.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Sailors<strong>

"Eggman!" Sailor Moon shouted. Eggman at in his Eggomatic staring the heroes down with a evil smile on his face.

"Welcome to my home!" Eggman sneered.

"Where's Mercury and Jupiter!?" Sailor Venus cried.

"They're here, but they won't be happy to see you." Eggman chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Mars snapped.

"Just hope you can find them before your next three hours and twenty five minutes are up and we take off for space." The Sailor's eyes bugged out when they heard how little time they had left.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make preparations for the final frontier!" Eggman shot upwards and vanished before the heroes could catch him.

"We've got to hurry!" Sonic said.

"Only we've got company!" Tails said pointing to the wall and about 50 small red robots that are crawling along the walls like snails and their back opened up and revealed guns.

"Snale Blasters!" Tails shouted, luckily there is another corkscrew elevator next to them and they climbed into it and ducked down as the Snail Blasters opened fire on them. Tails activated it as the elevator carried them upwards Sailor Mars and Venus would pop up and use their attacks on the badnicks but not every attack damaged or destroyed the badnicks because their shells are built about as hard as a diamond. Only when their attacking with their guns active is their core exposed and their weak point. So some were destroyed but not all, however a big surprise hit them when the badnicks ceased fire and once they looked behind them and narrowed their eyes at a familiar face. A familiar red figure that stands in the way between them and the way out.

"Get out of our way!" Sonic yelled.

"With pleasure." Knuckles said. "But before I do I just want to give you a little present!"

"You're gonna give us the Chaos Emeralds?" Sailor Moon guessed happily. The others fell over in embarrassment.

"Actually this!" Knuckles said, he took out a bomb and threw it downward the heroes panicked as they noticed the bomb landed in a large pile of gas tanks. Knuckles laughed at them and ran away. The heroes piled out of the elevator and ran out the door, even though they were safe outside, Knuckles is no ware to be found. A loud boom was heard behind them and a strong force of wind came from the door and knocked them all of their feet as a bright crimson red light flashed from the doorway and the whole building collapsed into rubble.

"He's getting even more serious now!" Sailor Venus said, slightly frightened by what Eggman may do now that he's destroying parts of his own base.

"We need to hurry before that station takes off." Tails said and they moved forward into another building. Once we get through her we'll be in the mountains we should be able to reach the core of the base in time. Once they got inside however. They noticed Eggman fleeing the building and smirking at them as he escaped. A small alarm blared and a box opened from the back of the room and from it came a circular machine about a big as a barrel with two spike balls on the top and bottom ends.

"Guess we gotta get past this thing before we can get to the Death Egg." Sonic said cracking his knuckles.

The machine charged at the heroes and while they leapt to the side and then the two spike balls ejected from the sides and were in fact two flails and they began to spin around in complete circles to club the heroes and their guardians. Luna and Artemis just ran to the sidelines and watched. The machine seemed to be more focused on attacking the main heroes as it should.

Sonic curled up and charged at it, but the machine smacked Sonic away with its flails. Sailor Mars tried to use her fire at the core of the machine but it as usual the fire had no effect. Sailor Venus tried her beam but it also had no effect.

"We have to try a new approach." Tails said. "If only we could stop that attack!"

"The only real way you can do that is if you smash the chains that are attaching them to the machine." Artemis advised. Sonic and Tails joined hands and began to spin together and charged at the machine and he smashed at a ball that the machine attempted to club the two with was knocked away and they successfully smashed through the joint at the connection of the machine and chain and the chain fell to pieces and the machine has only one spike ball to fight with.

"Now for the other one!" Sonic announced. The Sailors acted as the machine charged at them.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The attacks combined into the Tiara and smashed through the center of the chain and the machine is now left helpless.

"Time to end this!" Sonic shouted. Sonic and Tails joined hands and began to spin.

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The two attacks combined on the two and they charged at the core of the machine and completely obliterated it.

"We need to move quickly." Luna announced.

"I'm more scared for Mercury and Jupiter." Sailor Moon whimpered. "What did he mean when he said that they might not want to see us again?"

"Let's not worry about that." Sonic said, approaching her smiling. "Eggman probably said that just to throw us off."

"Right, after all he probably only wants to buy as much time as he needs to make it to space before we can stop him." Artemis agreed.

"I hope your right." Sailor Moon tried to smile.

"Hey guys!" Tails called, pointing to the doorway out. "Once we get through there we will be at the mountains and we'll be at the Death Egg soon."

* * *

><p><strong>With Eggman Launch Time 2 hours 55 minuets <strong>

Eggman soared through the air to return to the Death Egg and begin the launch, a portion on the consol of his Eggomatic began to ring, it is a call from Grounder and he answered it. They spoke through a speaker telephone, while Grounder has a built in telephone inside his body.

"What do you feel is so important that you must bother me?" Eggman sneered. Did you do away with the military yet?"

"Not really." Grounder said trying to sound innocent. "You see Tuxedo Mask is leading them and they captured Scratch and they're holding him hostage, so Metal Sonic hasn't been able to strike them."

"You idiot!" Eggman sneered. "I need you back at the base to prepare for the launch. Metal Sonic is ordered to destroy the military and bring Tuxedo Mask to me."

"But what about Scratch?" Grounder whimpered.

"He was stupid enough to get captured." Eggman explained. "If he can rescue Scratch fine, but if not then he can do away with him along with the military. Now get back to the Death Egg right now!" Eggman hung up. "It won't matter if those two idiots are destroyed, after all I got the two best replacements!"

* * *

><p><em>AN Sorry for being so late with this update I've recently have gotten a new job so time has been slowed down for updates. And I've had a little trouble with writing in general, the main reason this story has not seen much action lately is mostly because I've lost the fun in writing this so it's become more of a chore rather than something to do for fun. That and I've also gained new inspiration for a new project that I've posted on another website. However it could take quite a lot of time before it comes to this site. _

_But I've had a dream recently that reminded me what made me write this story in the first place. So my inspiration is back. I'm back to give you more Sonic and Sailor Moon, however updates will still be slow but they will be coming nonetheless. So see you next time._


	14. Launch Base Zone 2

Launch Base Zone 2

The two teams, both the military and the Sailors, with their two gaurdians with Sonic and Tails have made it to the mountains, the heart of Eggman's base. The Death Egg is in front of their eyes and they knew that they have a chance to save the world in time.

"If we can at least get on board the Death Egg when it launches then we can defiantly stop Eggman before he destroys the earth." Tails explained.

"Good and if what Eggman said is true, than even if we at least get on board on the ship then we will defiantly have a chance at saving Mercury and Jupiter!" Sailor Mars said with enthusiasm.

"I hope what Eggman said about Jupiter and Mercury is not true." Sailor Moon whimpered.

"There's only one way to find out, that's to find them and get them out of here!" Sonic said in a determined tone. The team agreed and began to move through the base it appears that Eggman's watering system is using the mountain's natural rivers and lakes, in fact most of the flooring in the base is made of the large pipes using to carry the water. Many of these pipes stretch and curve around and go up to areas very high up off the ground, this showed that the journey to the core of the base will involve going to great heights.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Soldiers<strong>

The military marvled at what Eggman was able to do what he is able to construct on his own, even if he made hundreds of machines to help him make more machines.

"I hope that our charges will be enough to destroy the main reactor when we find it." One of the soldiers wondered out loud.

"We came to far in order to retreat now." The captain stated, she turned her attention to Tuxedo Mask. "So cape boy where to next?" Tuxedo Mask took point and ran forward with the team running behind him and he continued to explain a plan to stop Eggman.

"For now we keep going forward and get inside the Death Egg before it launches." Tuxedo Mask explained. "Once there we take a chance and use those charges and blow the main reactor and save the world."

"Right, and if we can, we will give assistance to Sailor Moon and Sonic the Hedgehog in their rescue mission.' The Captain noted.

"Regardless weather we can or can't assist them, _I _will assist you in getting out of here safely." Tuxedo Mask offered. The Captain nodded to him.

"You won't get away with kidnapping me!" Scratch yelled. "Grounder and Metal Sonic will get you!" His wings are bounded together behind his back with a strong tether.

"Shut up!" The soldier holding him at gunpoint shouted as he is forcing him forward. The solders also had the same good feeling as the Sailors do with the fact that they are close to accomplishing their mission with the Death Egg close in sight.

"Be on your guard though since the Death Egg is now close, there should be much more harder resistance than before." Tuxedo Mask advised, he gave Scratch a devilish smirk. "That's ok though because not only do we have a good shield against Metal Sonic we also have the perfect guide to get us there safely." The rest of the team laughed in agreement. Scratch gulped in fear for what they might do to him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Grounder and Metal Sonic<strong>

Grounder began to roll back and forth pondering on how to save Scratch while Metal Sonic just stared forward not paying attention to Grounder. "I don't want Scratch to die, but we can't let the chance to make Tuxedo Mask join us get away. What should I do? Hmmmm." Then he got hit with an insight. "I got it!" His right drill retracted and a hand came out and he began to jab a Metal Sonic with his figure. "Come on, I need you for this one! You can get back at Tuxedo Mask, I promise!" Metal Sonic looked at Grounder indicating that's what he wants. So they chased after the military.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Heroes<strong>

The team moved forward mostly along the pipes, Sonic had to walk behind the Sailors since Venus and especially Sailor Moon showed many signs of fear, for while the pipes are big, they are still curved and the Sailors could still slide off. Mars and the Cats stayed calm. They stood many feet above a lake, one wrong move and they could be going for a swim.

"Luckily for us we always land on our feet!" Artemis laughed, Luna smiled at that joke while the others sweat dropped at it.

"Hey Sonic, I was wondering, once we get to the main reactor, how are we gonna be able to destroy it?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I believe that a good attack from me and Tails combined with magic from you two, we can surly destroy it." Sonic is referring to an attack from Sailor Venus and Mars.

"If that doesn't work, then a good shot from the Silver Crystal should destroy it." Luna added.

"Maybe but that's too risky." Artemis warned. The team made it to the other end of the pipe and stood on the normal flooring Sailor Venus and Moon sighed in relief at getting away from that.

"Uh oh!" Tails peeped looking forward. The team looked and saw a hug wall of badnicks that looked similar to Star Pointers at the Ice Cap but they are more gray and the orbs protecting them are spike spheres rather than icicles.

"Those are Orbinauts!" Tails shouted. The team was about to run away. "No Stop!" The Sailors didn't run and they noticed that the badnicks, while they are staring right at them, they have not moved towards them a single inch.

"This is, odd how come they're not attacking us?" Sailor Mars wondered.

"I'm not 100% sure but I do have an idea." Tails suggested. Venus, take three steps forward. Sailor Venus nodded and moved forward three paces. When she did the wall of Orbinauts moved up a few inches forward with the spheres protecting them spinning around circling their bodies, but stopped when Sailor Venus stopped moving. "Just as I thought, these things mimic, so they only move when we do!"

"We got this!" Sonic declared, he moved forward and curled up and charged at the badnicks, the Orbinauts moved forward simultaneously with Sonic's movements the rest of the team moved backwards as they move towards them. Unfortunately for Sonic the spheres on the Orbinauts spun really fast with Sonic's movements as well. The spheres are made of a hard metal, therefore Sonic couldn't penetrate it. The spheres clubbed Sonic in the face and knocked him back to the others. Sonic has a big bruise on his cheek he rubbed it. Luckily since he stopped moving so did the Orbinauts. Thanks to those spheres protecting them me and Tails can't get close.

"I guess this is up to you guys!" Artemis said.

"Try to take them down in one shot!" Sonic challenged.

"Just how exactly?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"Have you forgotten?" Luna asked. "Your tiara can move in a curved throw like a boomerang and come back to you like one. That's how you always get it back after you defeated a monster from the Dark Kingdom."

"But how? Most of the time when I throw it, it just goes forward and it comes straight back to me." Sailor Moon asked.

"The tiara managed to bind a monster and stun it when a ordinary attack wouldn't work, only because you asked it to. You just have to do the same here." Luna explained further.

"Of course you should combine your attacks otherwise the tiara will just bounce off and not work." Tails added. Sailor Moon nodded for now she understands the objective. She nodded to the other two Sailors for they know what to do to. Sailor Moon readied her Tiara.

_"Moon Tiara Action!"_

_"Fire Soul!"_

_"Crescent Beam!"_

The attacks combined with the Tiara and Sailor Moon spoke to the tiara.

"Could you curve and smack through the badnicks and destroy them in one shot please?" The team sighed as the tiara followed Sailor Moon's request and moved around to the side and smashed through the bodies of the Orbinauts and destroyed the wall of badnicks in one move. Since the team wasn't moving the Orbinauts couldn't deflect the Tiara away.

"You know you and the tiara work together symbiotically, it's a part of you, so you really could just use your mind to move it." Luna explained.

"Oh, well I'll remember that." Sailor Moon laughed. The team sighed and they moved forward. "You know now that I think about it, those badnicks weren't very effective soldiers."

"Of course they weren't!" Sailor Mars snapped. "Don't you see? They were supposed to stall us for time!"

"We need to move faster than fast! So come on get the led out!" Sonic ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Soldiers<strong>

The soldiers are marching forward forward they had to slightly slow down some due to the fact that they are now forcing a hostage to go with them.

"So far so good, we haven't encountered any trouble yet." The Captain noted. They came to a small archway, they attempted to go through it and one soldier who moved ahead of the team entered the archway but a bright red laser launched from the roof of the archway and shot down connected at the two ends of the arch, down to the floor and sliced the soldier in half killing him instantly, he didn't even have a chance to scream or know what happened before he lost his life. Half the soldiers either gasped in horror at what happened or groaned in disgust at the gruesome image of their comrade being sliced in half by a laser. Scratch wanted to laugh at their misfortune but he knows that thanks to the position he's in, that wouldn't be the right action to take. The archway continued to shed a laser.

"What is you said earlier about him being a hostel homemaker?" Tuxedo Mask commented.

"Right." The Captain agreed.

"Sir we're gonna have company!" One soldier screamed. The team looked backwards and noticed that Metal Sonic is coming up behind him he ist still very far away but they knew it wouldn't take long for him to catch up. Scratch cheered at the idea of being rescued.

"I guess they don't care about you after all." Tuxedo Mask said in a threatening tone. With that Scratch shut back up. We need to move through this trap without losing anymore lives, enough blood has been spilt already. The Captain kept eying the archway and continued to eye the laser in order to find a safe opening to cross through, unfortunately just like with the Sailors they to also had to walk mostly on pipes and the archway is standing on a rather large pipe that takes up all the space on it, and the current area they are at is high above a river, so they could not simply go around the archway.

"Right, I'm beginning to see a pattern and I know when a safe time to go is." The Captain pointed out. "All of you line up! And when I give the word, go!" The soldiers lined up single file with the Captain and Tuxedo Mask stood off to the side and watched, the soldier holding Scratch is in the back of the line. The captain eyed the laser attentively. Ok, go! The first soldier passed through safely, and unharmed. This sequence kept going for each of the soldiers and it ended at the last soldier, but he knew what to do with Scratch.

"Looks like your stuck, you gatta let me go! Aha A HAAAA!" Scratch mocked.

"Not really we have a plan B!" The soldier holding him assured. He held Scratch perfectly in front of him and got ready to shove him forward.

"Now!" The Captain ordered, the soldier shoved Scratch through the archway and he screamed as he was caught and held by a soldier on the other side.

"You're not going anywhere!" Tuxedo Mask said triumphantly to him. The final Soldier moved through the Archway, the Captain and Tuxedo Mask nodded to each other and grabbed each other's wrist and charged through the archway safely together. They both too the sliced remains of their fallen comrade and tossed them over the edge and he splashed in the river below. The team would have taken time for a moment of silence but they know they didn't have time for that. The team moved forward and they had to go inside a building for the next stop on the way to the heart of the base.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Heroes<strong>

The heroes moved closer to the center of the base while walking single file on a pipe, with Sonic in front with Tails in the back. Sonic completed a plan to destroy the Death Egg.

"I have an idea!" Sonic announced. The team stopped moving as they all crowed together. "When we reach the Death Egg, we split up!"

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked surprised with Sonic's suggestion to leave the Sailors.

"When we reach the Death Egg You girls and Tails rush to the main reactor and destroy it, and rescue Mercury and Jupiter." Sonic explained.

"What about you?" Asked Sailor Venus.

"I'm gonna distract Eggman because surely he would be coming after you guys if you were going to destroy his preciouse Death Egg." Sonic explained further. "You guys will need Tail's machine expertise to help you destroy the main reactor."

"You can count on me!" Tails said happily. The group came to a halt when they saw a pipe blocking their way forward, this pipe that is standing before them is pink in the area that stands before them while the rest of it is black. This pink area has ridges all over the sides and is much thinner than the rest of the pipe.

"No problem at all!" Sonic said with confidence. "I know just what to do!" Sonic curled up and began to charge up a spin and he dashed at the pipe and completely shattered the portion that's standing out. Once he busted it the water supply that the pipe is carrying is now freely pouring into the bottom half of the pipe. "Ok I was wrong. There's not a way forward through this! As it turns out, the pipe turns out to be a dead end."

"I guess we should turn back." Sailor Venus admitted. Sailor Mars began to inspect the pipe and she noticed that it stretches underneath the floor and goes the direction they need to go, she also noticed the water flowing in the same direction.

"No it's not a dead end!" She announced. The team looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Tails asked.

"The water, look!" She pointed to the pipe and the water flow. "Maybe if we go inside the pipe it may possibly take us forward!"

"That's crazy!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"It's better than turning around and looking for another way in!" Sailor Mars argued.

"I'm gonna have to side with Sailor Moon here!" Luna intervened. "I can see that the pipe is wide enough for us to all slide down in, I don't think we can find a opening for us to climb out of before we drown!"

"Agreed and we're small!" Artemis argued for both himself and Luna. "How do you know that the weight of the rushing water won't hurt us!"

"Oh calm down!" Sailor Mars, said annoyed. "You two are only saying that because you're cats and you hate water!" The cats looked to the side because that _is _the reason why the cats didn't want to go down the pipe.

"I'm with them!" Sonic announced. "I'm not in a big hurry to drown!"

"Funny coming from the guy who always talks about taking risk and never looking back!" Sailor Mars snickered. Sonic also stayed silent for the fact that he, like the cats doesn't like going in water. "Look I'll tell you what. How about I go down in the pipe and if I can find a way forward I'll let you know."

"And if you don't?" Tails asked in a worried tone.

"Then I won't, simple as that." Sailor Mars walked towards the pipe and she stepped into the water flow and the strong push of the water pushed her down the pipe with great speed. Sailor Mars kept her body strait and made herself feel limp so that and twist and turns inside the pipe she can curve through easily. She held her breath as she felt the incredible speed of the rushing water pushing her forwards. She noticed a light up ahead and she moved into the light and she found herself outside and she hit the ground hard. She coughed and rubbed her eyes as she looked at the area around her. She noticed the mountains with big trees and the yellow and purple checkered floorings with the many large pipes everywhere and that told her the she is still in the base.

"Yes!" She cheered, she's just happy that she made it somewhere outside. She looked ahead and noticed that the Death Egg is almost right in front of her, so she became even happier to the fact that she also moved forward. Then to her surprise Sonic, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Venus, popped out of the pipe after Sailor Mars. "What made you guys change your minds?"

"What you said to me." Sonic said. "_That's, _made me change my mind."

"After Sonic went we soon followed." Sailor Venus said.

"Where's Tails, Luna and Artemis?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Tails had a feeling that you would make it safely so he took them and decided to take them both and fly them over to meet us." Sailor moon explained.

"I guess we can spare two minutes and wait here until they catch up to us." Sonic said.

"Good because, riding that pipe really messed up my complexion!" Sailor Moon complained, so they all to time to dry themselves off while they wait for Tails and the cats.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Soldiers<strong>

The soldiers kept moving on the Death Egg is only a few feet away from them.

"We're almost there!" The Captain said.

"Is this the way inside the station?" A Soldier shouted to Scratch.

"Once you reach it and go to the left you will find a doorway on board the station." Scratch explained hesitantly.

"Good." The soldier holding Scratch said. "Captain how long do we need to hold this guy for?"

"Until we find the main reactor." The captain responded.

"Not so fast!" Grounder said as Metal Sonic flew in front of them cutting the soldiers off and he's holding Grounder in his arms, he put Grounder on the ground and flew around behind the soldiers boxing them in and cutting off their escape and their way forward. "I got you now! Give Scratch back right now!"

"You heard him!" Scratch yelled. "Let me go!"

"What'll we do captain?" One of the soldiers asked. She and Tuxedo Mask looked at each other and nodded. She moved to the soldier holding Scratch and took him in her hand and moved towards Grounder.

"Think fast!" The captain said, and she tossed Scratch at Grounder and they both collided with each other and knocked them both down. She and Tuxedo Mask rushed past Grounder and rest of the team rushed past them and left Metal Sonic behind them.

"Go get them!" Grounder ordered Metal Sonic while he attempted to untie Scratch, Metal Sonic rose up and perused the team. The team made it to the outer ridge of the Death Egg so the only thing left to do is find the way inside.

"That robot said, a doorway is to the left side." The captain said. Unfortunately they saw Metal Sonic behind them and had no choice but to head that way.

"There!" Tuxedo Mask pointed to a opening big enough for the whole team to get inside. They moved quickly and passed through the door Tuxedo Mask stayed behind to make sure that all soldiers got inside the Death Egg.

"Cape boy! There's door controls on the other side here!" The captain called.

"Good!" Tuxedo Mask cheered. After the last soldier went inside the station Metal Sonic is only a few feet away from him. Tuxedo Mask, dashed inside the station and the captain began to push buttons on the key pad next to the door and the door slammed shut the team sighed in relief but jumped in surprise as a loud THUD was heard. Metal Sonic didn't slow down and accidentally crashed into the door and left a giant dent inside the door, the size of his upper body.

"Good, it'll take them some time to catch up to us now!" The captain said. She turned and noticed Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the team staring at the inside of the structure in awe. She looked up and also gasped in awe. It looks very similar to the old stories about dreams of the future with flying cars and moving sidewalks. Only, even though there are moving path ways there are no flying cars, just robots who can fly.

"If he was on our side, we could already have the dreams we want so badly." The Captain noted. Such a shame that we have to destroy all this. "Now what?" She asked Tuxedo Mask. "Do you know where the main reactor is?"

"No, but odds are there's a computer terminal around here if we find it, it will tell us where the main reactor is." Tuxedo Mask explained. "Let's go find one!" The team moved forward to find a terminal, and this time being extra stealthy for the fact that the security is most likely extra tight inside the station.

Outside Metal Sonic's head is wedged inside the door good he pushed against the door to free his head. Scratch, now free, is just now arriving at the door with Grounder as Metal Sonic, with a loud 'POP' got his head free.

"Great! Now they're inside!" Scratch squawked.

"We can't allow them to get to the main reactor, we'll have to use another door to get inside and head them off." Grounder instructed.

"Come on let's get'em! They'll pay for what they did to me!" Scratch Squawked even louder.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Heroes<strong>

The heroes waited for about five minutes until Tails rejoined them with Artemis and Luna in his arms. They felt a really good alternative to walking on real floor rather than trying to maintain balance in a single file line on a pipe. Once he caught up with them, they all moved forward and they made it to the outer ridge of the Death Egg, however they are being blocked by a flowing river, it's the only thing standing between them and the Space Station.

"Great! Now what!?" Sailor Venus shouted. "If we drop in the river then we blow our only chance to stop Eggman. Sailor Venus grunted.

"Let's circle around the place and maybe we can find a bridge of some sort." Sonic recommended. They turned around and began to walk around the river on a pipe. Unfortunately they got a rude awakening once they walked under some metal railings above them. Tails noticed a circular shadow fallowing Sailor Moon, he looked up and gasped.

"Look Out!" Tails cried, he shoved her out of the way and jumped back as a giant iron ball dropped down and slammed into the ground near Sailor Moon.

"What's the big idea!?" Sailor Moon shouted. The iron ball is connected to a chain and the chain straightened out and began to retract back upwards the rest of the team was about to look up in order to see where the ball came from but more shadows came over them and they rushed around to dodge iron ball from crushing them. Unfortunately once one of the balls made it up another one immediately dropped down to try to crush them.

_"I've got to see who's doing this."_ Tails thought, he flew out while the others are continuing to dodge the iron balls. He moved upwards and took notice that on the railing hanging from above many badnicks that resemble frogs are hanging from the railing and have a large chain going straight through them on both ends are the large iron balls that retract just so the one on the other end can drop down and crush them. "Those are Ribots! Hey guys! Just move forward as the balls retract! Timing is everything!" The team began to watch were the ball was dropping down and realized that Tails is right and waited to move forward. They had to be very quick since when they could move forward, it was only when the ball they are under at the time is about to crush them. Sonic, being the one at the front of the line at the time, is the first to make it out from under the last Ribot slamming ball on the ground.

Unfortunately there was another surprise that awaited Sonic on the other side. More Ribots sitting on the ground only these ones were flailing iron balls side to side rather than up and down. The Ribot in front of Sonic threw one of his balls at Sonic and he leaped backwards and inadvertently landed back underneath one of the iron balls that's dropping downwards attempted to crush Sonic. He caught on quickly.

"AHH!" He shrieked. He jumped back the other way but the Ribot there just threw another ball at Sonic and he jumped back underneath the other one again, it appears he's trapped, and with the others behind Sonic they are also trapped. Since Sonic can't move forward, he can't allow the others to move around either. Luckily since the Ribots can't have both of their iron balls forward at one time they knew when to rotate sides in order to be safe. Just then Sonic got an idea.

"That's it!" Sonic Cheered He leapt towards the Ribot throwing balls and jumped upwards instead of jumping back. The Ribot threw one of its balls at Sonic, and Sonic went back downward before it could touch Sonic. The Ribot ended up inadvertently smashed his fellow comrade behind Sonic. Now that Sonic had safe spot to stand in he took his time to stand there and curl up and launch himself at the Ribots in front of him and smash strait through them. Now that the way forward is open the others moved safely out from underneath the other Ribots and the Sailors decided to finish them off.

_"Moon Tiara Action!"_

_"Fire Soul!"_

_"Cresent Beam!"_

The three attacks moved at the badnicks and smashed through the Ribots on the railings and the area became clear.

"All right!" Cheered Tails flying over to the others and smacking high fives to them. They moved off the pipe and onto normal floor, and finally found a doorway that leads inside, now they just need to find a way to get across the river. They moved forward and they came to a ridge, that is in fact a dead end because at the other side of the ride is the river.

"Guess we took a wrong turn." Sailor Mars concluded.

"Not quite!" The voice of Eggman called down. "You have chosen right. For now you played right into my hands." He appeared by walking towards them on the top of ridge. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch and flashed it to the heroes. "You've only got FIVE minutes left!"

"I'll stop you!" Sonic said approaching Eggman, Sailor Moon approached Sonic and spoke softly to him so Eggman couldn't hear them.

"You mean to do this alone?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes," Sonic explained, "have you forgotten what I suggested? You guys get inside the Death Egg and stop the launch and save Ami and Lita, while I deal with Eggman."

"I believe in you, but let's help you defeat him this time." Sailor Moon suggested. She looked at the others and nodded and they all took a fighting stance. Eggman smirked and walked into a compartment that the heroes couldn't see from below the ridge. He sat down and four metal poles with corkscrew designs began to spin and it raised Eggman several feet above the heroes he made himself as tall as a flagpole, and he is sitting inside a computer panel inside a red pod that looks similar to Eggman's Egomatic, only this one is connected by four poles to the ground. Sonic charge at Eggman and attempted to leaped up at him, unfortunately, since Eggman is so high up, Sonic's jump was not enough, Eggman's out of reach. The Sailors tried using a combined tiara attack on Eggman's pod however as it traveled upwards, it began to slow down. To the point that only a small 'clink' noise was heard as the tiara bounced off undamaging the pod, and fell back down to the ground.

"Nice try, but now I'll have the honor to crush you like the insects that you resemble down there!" Eggman pushed a few buttons on the control panel and laughed. Above a large square that stands out from the rest of the wall, a panel opened up revealing a large canon. He pushed another button and the square that stood out from the rest of the ridge prose out of the front side of the wall of the ridge and underneath it, another large canon is revealed. "Take this!" Eggman snapped he pushed another button and the top canon fired a giant iron ball at the heroes, the heroes dashed forward and ducked as the ball overshot them and smashed into a pipe and shattered completely. "Which one will fire and with how much force?" Eggman questioned the heroes as they looked up at him. "Guess!"

"How can we get him? He's out of reach!" Sailor Moon whined.

"I don't know, but I'll see what we can try." Tails said. He spun his tails and began to levitate but Eggman fired another ball from the top canon but it seemed as if the ball was fired with a lot less force, him firing caused Tails to go back down to the ground. Unfortunately the flooring they're standing on is arced downwards and when the ball landed on the ground it began to roll downhill and looked like it's about to bowl down the heroes.

"Watch out!" Luna cried. They heroes jumped in surprise as they slide to the side and avoided the ball as it smashed into the ridge and shattered.

"He's still as resourceful as ever." Sailor Mars commented. Sonic studied the setup of the situation until he got an idea. He charged forward but Eggman planned ahead for any ideas that might get into his head. He had the bottom cannon fire an iron ball and as it rolls uphill, it caused Sonic to turn away from his plan, it rolled back downwards and the heroes had to slide away as the ball rolled downhill and almost bowled over the heroes again.

"This could be difficult." Artemis said in a grim tone.

"Of course, don't you know he's just stalling for time?" Sailor Venus pointed out.

"We gotta beat him now!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Ok I got a plan." Sonic said. "Huddle up!" The team huddled together and many small whispers and quiet speech is being exchanged with each other.

"Break!" The team shouted, and refocused on Eggman Sonic spun around and Sailors Venus and Mars decided to give him some power.

_"Crescent Beam!"_

_"Fire Soul!"_

The two attacks collected on Sonic and Eggman fired another ball from the bottom canon and Tails scooped Sonic up with his foot like a professional soccer player before the ball could bowl them over, the Sailors had to move out of the way again to avoid getting hit from behind as the ball slid back down and shattered against the wall of the ridge just like before. And he rose into the air and the top canon fired a ball also and Tails kicked Sonic towards the square sticking out of the wall and he ducked back down to dodge the ball that overshot the heroes and shattered against the pipe again.

Sonic soared over one the square and spring boarded off it like a diving board and it propelled him up and to Eggman's pod and it smashed through the pod and the four bars holding up shattered completely. Many small explosions occurred from all over the pod and damaged Eggman's body. The pod fell to the ground and Eggman quickly got out of it with his right sleeve on fire he padded on it with his other arm quickly and put out his sleeve.

"You'll pay for this!" Eggman shouted. He pushed a few buttons on the pod and a bridge extended to the Death Egg and a door opened Eggman ran with great haste over the bridge and through the door with the door closing behind him.

"We did it!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"Not quite." Sonic said. "You guys still need to get inside that thing!" Sonic and Tails climbed onto the ridge and Tails inspected the wrecked pod.

"No good, the power's completely gone." Tails concluded. Sonic caught something very interesting, parked behind the ridge hovering above the lake that the river is emptying into.

"Eggman's Eggomatic! Guess he left it completely unguarded by mistake, or he cares more about stalling us more than protecting his main mode of transportation." Sonic said happily. He got a very risky idea and climbed into the driver's seat of the hovercraft. Maybe I can find a way to open the door from this panel.

"Are you sure it's ok to be messing with that thing?" Sailor Moon.

"You wanna spend our last few seconds trying to find an alternative way in, be my guest." Sonic stated messing with many buttons on the control panel. Unfortunately Sonic must have done something wrong because the hovercraft lifted up in the air and the jets kicked on and it began to slowly fly away from them.

"Sonic!" Cried Sailor Mars.

"This should do it!" Sonic said. He pressed another button and the door that Eggman used to get inside the Death Egg opened up.

"We can get inside now!" Artemis said.

"But what about Sonic?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Just go! If you don't get on now, we lose our only chance!" Sonic called as he continued to drift further and further away from them.

"Come on, Sonic's right. We have to keep moving." Tails said. "So let' get inside and save Mercury and Jupiter!" The team ran across the bridge and through the door and entered the Death Egg.

* * *

><p><strong>With Eggman.<strong>

Eggman is entered the bridge with a look of great anger on his face. He sat on his captain's chair and began to get a report on what's happening so far. From many other robots that are working the many control panels.

"The military is trying to locate the main reactor." One of the robots replied.

"They're inside!?" Eggman Screamed. "I was certain that Scratch and Grounder could stop them without any problems! Or maybe Tuxedo Mask is too much for them to handle, if he alone is able to outsmart Metal Sonic. Send Eggrobos to stop them! How's the launch coming?"

"All that's left to do is to punch the ignition button and the station will lift off." Another robot replied.

"Good, I shall now go attend to our other guest." Eggman said calmly. "Oh, and if you please, launch the station!"

"Sonic has take control of your hovercraft." The same robot mentioned.

"Cunning. But luckily I always have a backup one!" Eggman said. He left and head to retrieve a second Eggomatic.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sonic<strong>

Sonic's riding in the Egomatic and after the short time he spent inside the hovercraft he learned how to at least make the hovercraft stop and go, however he still couldn't to control it anymore than that. He arrived at two giant cylinders that from underneath looked like black pits, Sonic looked around and saw many more of these cylinders and figured out that he's under the jets that will launch the Death Egg into space. He had to stop going forward when he came to the sight of an unwelcoming face.

* * *

><p><strong>With Scratch and Grounder<strong>

The two idiotic badnicks with Metal Sonic circled the outer rim of the Death Egg and finally found a second open doorway inside. They all looked at the open door with happy faces. They ran towards it, unfortunately when they were only a few mere inches away from getting inside when the door slammed shut right in front of them. They herd many other loud slamming noises which only indicated one giant problem.

"No!" Scratch yelled. "They're launching without us!"

"HEY DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT US! WE GOT THE BEST RBOT WITH US! OPEN THE DOORS! LET US IN!" Grounder yelled. Scratch pounded on the door with his wing. Metal Sonic stood idly by and did nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sonic<strong>

"Knuckles!" Sonic in surprise, Knuckles is standing on a lone column of red scaffolding.

"What, you didn't think I was going to miss your big chance to lose, didn't you?" Knuckles mocked.

"You will move out of the way RIGHT NOW!" Sonic demanded. Knuckles did a 'Bring it' gesture with his hand. Sonic moved the hovercraft forward and Knuckles punched the head of the hovercraft and knocked Sonic backwards. Knuckles laughed at Sonic and made another 'Bring it' gesture. But all of a sudden the giant jets began to rumble the noise caused a tremor throughout the whole base. Knuckles began to feel the tremor and he began to lose his balance.

"Woah, woah, woah! WOAAAAAAAAAAH!" Knuckles screamed as he was thrown off and he landed in the lake below. Sonic moved forward again, he looked down and Knuckles surfaced the lake and he shook his fist at Sonic and swam away. Sonic moved the hovercraft forward and noticed that there is a large red circular hanging down from the Death Egg connected by four metal poles. Sonic hovered over to it and jumped out of the Egomatic and stood dead in the center of the platform. A hatch opened in the station above and Eggman in a silver blue, cylinder shaped machine that is about as tall as the last machine Eggman used last time, from the top of the pod to the ground. It appears the machine is made of three sections, two of them have two laser guns, making four in total, one on the front end of the machine, and another two on the back end. There's a large energy sphere with many spikes pointing in and out all over. The sphere is circling the Eggman's machine in a manner that looks like it's protecting him from a frontal attack.

"Glad you finally made it Egghead!" Sonic laughed at Eggman.

"Hope you can beat me quickly Hedgehog!" Eggman laughed. "Because when we reach a safe distance, this station will blow the Earth to bits!"

"Not if the others blow this station to bits first!' Sonic mocked. "Not only that you will lose your two big prizes! Sailor Mercury and Jupiter!"

"I don't think so." Eggman smirked. "First you have to get past my Beam Rocket!" Sonic walked over to the edge of the platform and looked down and noticed the base is getting really small and the clouds are soaring past them and noticed that it won't be long until they reach space. Sonic smirked at Eggman and Eggman returned the smirk. Sonic charged at Eggman and entered battle.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Military<strong>

The soldiers moved around on the pathways and they came to a halt at a three way intersection, they looked up and noticed some sighs that can point them in the right direction.

"I guess even Eggman needs help getting around his own place every now and again." The Captain said. There are two signs with arrows pointing in the left and right directions the one pointing left says 'Maintenance' the one pointing right says 'Information.'

"Let's head right we should be able to find a terminal there." Tuxedo Mask suggested. The team fallowed the sign pointing right. They saw many badnicks moving around either, making small repairs, cleaning the floors, or simply monitoring performances of the station and of other badnicks while one is standing in front of the one thing that the team went there for, a computer terminal. The team didn't enter the room right away instead, they stood in the shadows of the main entryway and stayed hidden so the robots couldn't detect them.

"That one is in front of the terminal!" The captain whispered. "We gotta get past them."

"Leave it to me." Tuxedo Mask said, he walked forward and threw one red rose into the room and the rose grew large like a balloon and just like a balloon it popped, once it did it caused many sharp thorns to spread out smash through all the badnicks like pullets. Once the room was cleared the team entered the room.

"That's no ordinary flower isn't it?" Asked the Captain.

"Nope, in fact the roses I wield are not only magical but they represent a prince of a lost kingdom." Tuxedo Mask explained.

"Cute." The Captain said not interested. "Now let's access the terminal and find the main reactor." She brought up a map of the whole station. "Bingo!" Tuxedo Mask looked over the Captain's shoulder and eyed the map. "Ok I this thing basically stands out as the dead center of the station in fact according to these schematics, the main reactor is taller than any building in the world. I certainly hope that we have enough firepower to destroy it."

"Do you have the information we need to even find the thing?" Tuxedo Mask asked. He scanned the map and they both got the info they wanted. But Tuxedo Mask moved the Captain out of the way and he began to type on the keyboard.

"What're up to?" The captain asked.

"It's why me, Sailor Moon and Sonic are here." Tuxedo Mask explained. He scrolled through the map until he came to something suspicious. Two units named MSMU1 the other named MSJU1. He clicked on them and it brought up the file but when he did the red alert is activated and the alarm began to blare. The captain began to pull on Tuxedo Mask's arm. Tuxedo Mask stared at the screed with an utterly shocked face, it quickly changed to a super angry face. "Eggman you son of a—"

"Come on cape boy!" The Captain interrupted and successfully pulled Tuxedo Mask away from the terminal screen and the team ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>**ith the Sailors, a few minutes before alert**

The Sailors with the two cats and Tails moved quite slowly through the station for they kept staring at the marvelous glory that the grand metropolis that the station on the inside is.

"Come on we gotta find the main reactor and destroy it." Tails said.

"This place is huge!" Sailor Moon shouted, how are we supposed to find Mercury and Jupiter.

"Fallow us! We can feel their presence!" Luna explained, she and Artemis took point.

"What do you mean you can feel them?" Tails asked.

"Same reason why I was able to tell who they were when I first met them as ordinary girls." Luna explained.

"Yeah, after all that's the main reason why we're here, let's face it we can't really do much when you guys are battling Eggman." Artemis admitted.

"Right!" Tails admitted, unfortunately before they could do anything the alarm blared and many of the lights flashed red.

"Oh no, have we been spotted?" Sailor Venus wondered. The group noticed that a bunch of Eggrobos raced through the station, in fact the badnicks raced by them completely unaware of the hero's presence.

"They must be here for someone else." Sailor Mars said.

"Come on let's help them!" Tails suggested and they ran towards the general direction of where the badnicks were going.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sonic<strong>

Sonic tried to attack Eggman head on but the guns on Eggman's Machine charged up and fired at him and Sonic backed up and the front guns whirled around and back guns came to the front, already charged up and also fired the guns and Sonic jumped away to avoid the shot. The machine moved around the platform even over it and underneath it to prevent any attacks at all from Sonic. Every time Eggman came close over the platform he would fire four lasers at Sonic in order to keep him from rushing at him. Sonic jumped up and dove towards one of the poles and grabbed onto the bottom right pole and swung around it, building up momentum and speed. Once Eggman came around in front of Sonic, Sonic flung himself towards Eggman to try to cut through his machine but the small sphere circling the machine got in front of Sonic and when it touched Sonic it electrocuted him and he dropped down on the floor and quickly regained himself so he could leap away before Eggman could hit him with a blast from his laser guns. Eggman just laughed at Sonic as he went under the platform.

Sonic stood still while Eggman reappeared above the platform he paid close attention to the sphere circling the machine and noticed that the sphere is merely circling Eggman not attempting to intercept Eggman Sonic understood what he had to do in order to succeed, just time his attacks. Sonic bounced back and tried the same tactic again but this time he watched carefully to wee then the sphere is away from Eggman and once he did, he was able to successfully connect with the machine but it's armor is reinforced and very strong so Sonic's attack is ineffective. Eggman laughed again as Eggman continued to fire his lasers at Sonic.

Sonic grumbled at Eggman until he came up with a plan that was quite risky since he couldn't say it was going to work. He remembered that this device is called the Beam _Rocket_ with that in mind he could guess that maybe the top is the weak spot. Eggman circled the platform again and Sonic charged up a spin dash and when he floated over the platform Sonic released the spin dash and jumped upwards and arched downwards and severely damaged the Rocket because many explosions occurred on the bottom layer was completely disabled only the top two guns remained operative. The bottom layer broke off the main machine and exploded, this resulted in the Rocket shortening in height.

Sonic laughed as Eggman moved back around and Sonic did the same stunt that actually destroyed the first layer and with one layer already down, Sonic mayed quick and easy work of the second layer and the rocket lost all four of its guns and the Rocket only has one layer and the sphere left protecting it.

Sonic jumped back onto one of the poles and like before he whirled around it and launched himself at the top layer and completely destroyed it and the sphere shut off. The outer armor broke off leaving only Eggman in his Egomatic.

"Very good Sonic." Eggman smirked. "But it's not over yet!" He rose back into the station, the sky began to blacken, symbolizing that they are about to enter space. Eggman came back out of the station with another machine this one has two large robotic arms, his Egomatic inside a red pod with the top covered in spikes to prevent any attack from above, complete with a large jet on the back to burn up anything that may come from behind. "Say hello to my Big Arm mech!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

In Tokyo Japan the people began to cower in fear and families huddled together to await their eventual doom. Serena's family stayed together and stated at the giant space station leaving the Earth's atmosphere.

"Where's Serena?" Mother asked. "If this is to be our last day on Earth, I wish she could at least be with us!"

"I'm not scared." Sammy said, trying to sound tough. "Sailor Moon and Sonic will beat Dr. Eggman and save us!"

"I hope you're right." Father said.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Death Egg<strong>

The Sailors moved towards the area where the badnicks are being alerted to. The military team ran towards the location to get to the main reactor. Unfortunatly they had to sop as their way forward has been cut off as Eggrobots surrounded them and pointed their laser guns at them. The team pointed their guns back at the Badnicks.

"You can't beat them!" Tuxedo Mask warned.

"Can't you do what you did before?" The Captain asked.

"That was only a surprise attack, I don't think I can get it to work twice." Tuxedo Mask explained.

"Great! Some help you are!" The Captain yelled. They felt trapped until Sailor Moon's tiara, Sailor Mars's and Venus's attacks, and Tails flew in and took down each of the badnicks. The Heroes took a little time to meet with military team.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon Cheered. "You're ok!"

"How ironic that I'm the one who needs to be saved." Tuxedo Mask smiled. "Where's Sonic?"

"He's dealing with Eggman." Tails said.

"The famous and beautiful Sailor Moon!" One of the soldiers said gawking at her.

"I never knew I had such a fine reputation!" Sailor Moon laughed blushing. Sailor Mars grunted in annoyance, until she noticed that some of the soldiers are gawking at her to.

"You're the radiant Sailor Mars!" One of them said. Sailor Mars blushed at the fact she too has fans, but she's trying as hard as she can to stay serious.

"I hate to break up the fulfillment of fantasies but we have a station to destroy here!" The Captain interjected. The whole team nodded in agreement. "Follow me, I know where to go!" The Captain took point and led the team towards the Main Reactor. Along the way Tuxedo Mask has been filling the heroes on what's been happening with him.

"You've been battling Metal Sonic? You sure got guts!" Tails complimented.

"Yes, I had to use my brains to beat him, and I must admit it took my brain to limits that I never imagined before." Tuxedo Mask laughed in a triumphant tone.

"So Luna is it true that you and Artemis can help us find our missing friends?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Yes we can feel them, we can describe it as their conscious calling out to us." Just then Tails saw something to the left and he stopped to look down a small corridor and down it is a large white drawer. Something about it gave Tails a suspicious feeling.

"What is it?" Sailor Moon asked as she and the rest of the team joined Tails. He flew down the corridor and the team soon followed. He opened the drawer and gasped he took out what is inside the drawer. And showed the others and they too gasped.

"Sailor Jupiter and Mercury's tiaras and transformation sticks!?" Sailor Moon squealed.

"They must be somewhere nearby." Sailor Mars stated.

"There it is!" The Captian called. She pointed to the opposite end of the corridor and down it is a giant cylinder with many wires and visible electrical currents running through them. The main reactor! The machine is indeed tall, it reaches all the way down to floor and goes all the way to the top of the station.

"Yeah but there's a problem." Sailor Venus said, pointed towards a horde of badnicks guarding it, mostly consisting of the ones that the heroes encountered while they were at the base. Tails examined the main reactor.

"Can you guys give me your explosives?" Tails asked one of the soldiers. The Soldier gave Tails a bag full of the charges. "I have an idea, if you go forward and distract the badnicks, I'll go forward and set the bombs and destroy the main reactor, and since I can fly I have a great advantage." Tails said feeling proud of himself.

"Theres a lot of them!" The Captain said anxiously.

"Don't you see, we just gotta get them to look away from it so that Tails can destroy it!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"I guess that's an ok plan." The Captain admitted she looked directly at Tails. "That is as long as you're quick." Tails nodded Tails rose into the air and the Captain ordered the soldiers to "CHARGE!" The soldiers charged forward and unleashed their guns and opened fire on the badnicks, Tuxedo Mask nodded at the Sailors and they all charged forward to help fight the badnicks. Tails rushed forward over the battle and towards the main reactor and flew over to a section that is thinner than the rest of the station, once he reached it he took out the charges began to place them around the thin area of the main reactor.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sonic<strong>

Eggman moved around and moved towards Sonic in an attempt to grab him with his big arms. Sonic dashed to the side for he knows that attacking from above or behind won't do any good. Eggman moved around and reach for Sonic to attempt to grab him Sonic looked onward and noticed that the front of the cockpit has very little armor on it. So he finally found a weak spot, however hitting it won't be easy.

Sonic attempted to swing around on a pole and launch at Eggman's mid section but the two arms reached out and clapped Sonic catching him in midair Eggman laughed at Sonic and he flew up and went down and slammed him against the floor of the platform, Sonic grunted in pain for he was slammed down against his spine. The Big Arm tossed Sonic to the side and flew away. Sonic rubbed his back and his face shows how much anguish she's in. But since Sonic is able to move his arms and legs, his spine is apparently not broken.

Sonic got back on his feet and noticed that Eggman is coming around to try it again the two big arms reached out for Sonic, he jumped back. And noticed that the arms are not retracting quick enough so he managed to run and dash forward and strike the Big Arm at the center of the cockpit Eggman's head bounced around and he flew around and went low in a attempt to ram Sonic with the spikes on the roof of the cockpit. Sonic just leapt around to dodge that frontal assault.

Sonic got a great idea he curled up and began to charge a spin dash, as Eggman moved up to realign himself to ram Sonic with the spikes. Eggman moved in front of Sonic and lowered himself Sonic looked very carefully and launched himself at Eggman and damaged the center of the Big Arm. Eggman's head bounced around again and roared in anger at Sonic hitting him not once, but twice. Eggman began to move around again and to once again get a hold of Sonic in the large hands of the Big Arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Death Egg<strong>

The military is in a big firefight with the badnicks unfortunately if only one soldier tried to shoot down a badnick, the guns would do no good. Luckily they were able to catch one quickly by observing the Sailors and how they all combine their powers to beat one badnick. So two soldiers focus their gunfire on one badnick wich allowed them to beat any badnick in they're way, unfortunately Eggrobos successfully shot two more soldiers. Because for every one badnick that would be destroyed two more would take their place.

"Ok! They're armed and timed! Let's get out of here!" Tails called. The Captain nodded and Tails flew over the battle and rejoined the heroes and they both retread and began to run for their lives to get out of here.

"We got ten minutes!" The Captain announced. "We should be able to make it to the life pods in this station and get out of here safely! If memory serves me right the terminal showed me where the pods are in this station."

"Wait! What about Mercury and Jupiter!?" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Calm down Sailor Moon!" Luna said. "They are close by, we can feel them." They took a right turn from the intersection they were at before. When they found Mercury and Jupiter's equipment.

"Yes right there!" The Captain cheered. Above a sign said "Emergency, Pods here" The soldiers passed by a hallway opening to a large display area at the end of it.

"Wait!" Luna Called. Tuxedo Mask, Tails, Artemis, and the Sailors stopped in front of the hallway. "Down there!" The team looked down the hallway and smiled at a familiar sight.

"Mercury! Jupiter!" The Sailors cheered. Mercury and Jupiter had their backs turned to them. They slowly turned around and two big red laser pointers sticking out of the left sides of their heads. The heroes gasped.

"Oh my God!" Sailor Venus, said breathless.

"We're too late." Sailor Mars said slowly. Mercury and Jupiter's hair and outfits remained the same, minus their tiara's. However their eyes lit up like car headlights and their skin is replaced by gray metal coverings.

"I'll get them! If I can get them back to the workshop in Japan I should be able to change them back to normal! Tails flew down the hall towards Mercury and Jupiter but before he could even touch them, he was brought down with a big metal wall that shot up out of the floor. Tails crashed into the wall and slid onto the floor.

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled. "We'll never get them back now!"

"Hey are you coming or what!?" The Captain yelled back towards them.

"We gotta get out of here!' Tuxedo Mask said moving Venus and Mars down the hall and Tails flew back and towards the life pods.

"What about Lita and Ami?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I promise, we'll get them back!" Tuxedo Mask said. They made it to the pods as the soldiers climbed into the pods and began to launch them as one by one they made their escape.

"Mission accomplished!" The Captain said happily. She's the last one of the military to leave. The heroes caught up to her in front of the pods. She looked at Tuxedo Mask and she fixed her hair and tried to look cute for him. "You know I owe you a lot for helping us out here today. Once you're done here, maybe we could, well go out sometime?"

"Sorry but I'm already taken." Tuxedo Mask said politely as he and Sailor Moon shared a smile. The Captain looked at the two and caught on as to what exactly he meant and laughed. "Thanks for your help cape boy!" She climbed into the life pod and launched it.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sonic<strong>

Sonic stared at Eggman piloting the Big Arm Sonic ran around the platform as Eggman tried to ram Sonic with the spikes every now and again Sonic would have to jump from side to side to dodge the attacks. Eggman attempted to ram the spikes at Sonic again but Eggman stayed in the air this time. Sonic thought that maybe he could attack Eggman from underneath. So Sonic curled up and charged up a spin dash and once Eggman got close enough he launched at Eggman and once he did Eggman quickly whirled upwards and grabbed Sonic in the big hands.

"Gotcha Hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. Sonic began to spin around really, really fast. Eggman laughed at what Sonic's attempts to get free. All of a sudden Eggman noticed that the palms on the hands of the Big Arm's arms began to heat up and glow red. The hands shattered and Sonic is freed. "What!?" Eggman shouted. Sonic continued to charge forward and he smashed into the cockpit and it caused several explosions all over the Big Arm and it completely shattered off Eggman's hovercraft. Eggman floated high up away out of Sonic's reach. He heard beeping on the control panel and took notice of something. Well it appears that your friends are directly above us, so let us have them drop in. He pushed a button on the panel and a large hatch opened up above and all of Sonic's friends dropped down onto the platform.

"Sonic!" Sailor Moon said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a world to conquer." Eggman laughed.

"Not so fast. We rigged the main reactor with explosives they will go off soon and your station will go up in smoke!" Tuxedo Mask mocked.

"No!" screamed Eggman. "Oh well, at least I still have two big prizes."

"You change Mercury and Jupiter back to normal RIGHT NOW!" Sailor Moon demanded harshly.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked. Tails flew over to Sonic and whispered in his ear what they found. Sonic's eyes bugged out and sneered at Eggman.

"Don't think that this is over!" Eggman threatened. "Don't think with puny little firecrackers will be enough to completely destroy my masterpiece!" He floated up and got inside a hatch.

"Wait!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Don't worry, Mercury and Jupiter are too big important prizes for Eggman. He's not gonna let some twist of fate bring them harm." Sonic smiled at the sailors.

"Tails said, that if we can get them back to your workshop then you two should be able to change them back." Artemis wondered, Sonic nodded. Just then inside the station, a loud bang, was heard, then many explosions occurred all around the station. Four big ones occurred at the four big poles holding the platform it broke off the Death Egg and is falling back down to the Island.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Death Egg<strong>

Eggman sat on the bridge and many sparks spat out from the control panels. The whole station is rumbling.

"Quick move towards the volcano!" Ordered Eggman trying to stay in his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Heroes<strong>

The heroes stayed on the falling platform and stared over the other side at the Death Egg seeing debris fall out of it and explosions occur all over.

"We're going down at the Forest of Gargantuan Mushrooms!" Tails pointed downwards.

The Death Egg crashed into the side of the volcano and severely grinded into the earth once it stopped grinding many rocks and boulders caved in burring it, trapping it underground. The platform landed on the ground in the forest.

"Come on!" Sonic said. "We gotta get inside the Volcano, Eggman will defiantly repair the Death Egg and try again."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Scratch and Grounder with Metal Sonic they walk alone to try and return to the Death Egg.

"I can't believe that they left us behind like that." Scratch complained.

"I can't believe that those Sailors and Sonic actually managed to cripple the Death Egg." Grounder said.

"We gotta get back there now!" Scratch and Grounder said in unison, they to are already in the Forest of Gargantuan Mushrooms.

* * *

><p><em>Well this was quite a end to the first half of the story, now that the Sonic 3 half is done now we move onto the Sonic and Knuckles half. One quick note about the Sailors being robotised I actually got the idea for the appearence from a deviantart picture that is of a Robot Sailor Moon. Although to be honest this move for Eggman to actually change them, is actually more of a gamble than anything else. Don't worry though becuse it's not so cut and dry as it first appears. Sorry for the long wait but as I said before updates will be here but slow. Thanks for reading and see you next time!<em>


	15. Mushroom Hill Zone 1

Mushroom Hill Zone 1

The Countries and cities all over the world began to cheer and celebrate how their heroes stopped Dr. Eggman's plan.

"Yes!" Sammy cheered. "Sonic and Sailor Moon saved us!" Mother and Father ran and hug each other with tears in their eyes.

"We're going to be alright!" Father said sniffing.

"Where's Serena? Why can't she be here at the moment when we just cheated death!?"

* * *

><p>Over at the Hikawa Shrine Chad and Rei's grandfather danced around with each other in happiness.<p>

"Way to go blue dude!" Chad cheered for Sonic.

"I guess Rei spending time with her friends is more important than her sweet grandpa!" Grandfather complained. Unfortunately Eggman appeared on every television and computer screen again to deliver another message.

"You think that Sonic the Hedgehog and Sailor Moon have completely destroyed my invention!? Think again! I have encountered a temporary setback but fear not, since you have shown great resilience in battling me so therefore once I repair my Death Egg I WILL destroy the Earth!" He laughed manically and the programming that was on the screens before has resumed, the people stopped celebrating and stood silent, not cheering or panicking, because they know that they're still in a crisis, but they still believe in Sonic and Sailor Moon to save them.

* * *

><p>At the Death Egg many lights are out but a few ones are still on many parts of the station still has many sparks sputtering out from it many robots are dousing fires and making repairs. Eggman pushed a button on one of the control panels and it Eggman relieved control of a satellite, which is how Eggman managed to access all televisions and computers after successfully hacking into it.<p>

"Act quickly, I want this station back into space, and I need my ship ready to depart! Good thing we have that backup power generator to give electricity, otherwise I would end up having to fix it all with no power tools! I need to get capture the rest of the Sailors and get Metal Sonic back, not only that put Mercury and Jupiter on the ship as well, with Scratch and Grounder out of the picture it is clear that those two will be taking their place." Eggman walked into the hanger and noticed his ship being worked on after sustaining damage from the crash.

"The ship is fully repaired, but we need to find a safe area to escape from under the volcano." A Robot explained.

"If you can't find a path out from under here, then make one, I want out of here now! But until you can get the ship out I will use my Egomatic to navigate through the mines and get the rest of the Sailors. Rendezvous with me when you're done I will activate my homing signal so you can find me." Eggman ordered, then he went to get into his Eggomatic to head off the Sailors. While a team of robots took a couple of armored vehicles with drills on the end in order to drill a way for the ship to get out.

* * *

><p>Over at a different section of the forest, Scratch, Grounder, and Metal Sonic continued to traverse the forest to return to Eggman.<p>

"I can't believe he just left us behind like that." Grounder complained.

"Didn't you see where it crashed? If we don't meet up with them along the way, we can at least catch them at the volcano." Scratch said in a happy tone.

"You're right, after all if we do just happen to run into Sonic and Sailor Moon again, well, we got the ultimate fighter watching our backs!" Grounder pointed one of his drills upwards to point at Metal Sonic flying over their heads. They both laughed in their confidence in themselves and in Metal Sonic.

Meanwhile in a large river past the mountains and into the forest of gargantuan mushrooms Knuckles swims through the waters and he crawled out of the river and noticed that on a ridge far away the heroes are still together and are walking throughout the trees. Knuckles put a smile on his face for he now gets his chance for some retribution.

Over with the heroes they continued to move as Sonic and Tails began to explain their best route for getting to the Volcano, Sailor Moon looked down and is hanging her head down and Tuxedo mask is holding her to console her.

"Look Sailor Moon, I know you feel bad for Mercury and Jupiter, but I need you to pull yourself together." Tuxedo Mask said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah!" Sonic said to Sailor Moon. "After all if we just stand around being sad, then we can't save them, standing around being sad solves nothing!" Sailor Moon began looking at Sonic, he gave her a thumbs up. "I promise we will save them, but we need you with us!" Sailor Moon rubbed her eyes and sniffed and smiled and nodded to Sonic.

"Ok, this is simple." Tails explained. "Once we get through this forest we will make it through the desert and once we do we should be able to find a way into the mine into the volcano and we should be able to reach the Death Egg from inside the Volcano."

"Once there, we can get Mercury and Jupiter and return them to normal!" Sailor Mars said.

"Woah!" Sailor Venus gasped in awe, for the heroes have made into the main area of the forest and they began to eye the very things that give the forest its name.

"Those are _real_ giant mushrooms!" Artemis said. The stems of the mushrooms varied in size, some were tall as trees others were as small as a shovel. The actual tops of the mushrooms are as big as frying pans and as thick as mattresses.

"That's some strange fungi." Sailor Mars said. Luna walked towards one mushroom on the ground, a small mushroom that's about the size of a soccer ball, she noticed that there are many other mushrooms of this size strung all over the ground. Luna inspected the mushroom closely, when all of a sudden the mushroom leaped out of the ground and tried to skewer Luna from above with the stem being as thin and as sharp as a needle. But the main pole has a spring wrapped around it which gives this mushroom the ability to bounce.

Unfortunately many of these other small mushrooms began to bounce above the hero's heads as they dropped down to skewer their brains. The heroes just leaped to the side to dodge only for the mushrooms to try again. Not all of the small mushrooms were bouncing but twenty of them are.

"What's with this killer fungi!?" Sailor Mars yelped.

"I know that mushrooms can kill you, but not like this!" Sailor Moon shrieked.

"This can't be ordinary mushrooms!" Sonic said. "Sailor Mars, light them up!" Sailor Mars nodded and used her fire.

"_Fire Soul!"_

The flames spread around and lit up the mushroom tops, and the tops completely burned away and revealed that the mushrooms are really purple badnicks with round heads and huge bug eyes.

"Now I get it!" Tails said. "Those are Mushmeanies!"

"Geez, even after what happened to the Death Egg, Eggman doesn't give up!" Sailor Venus said.

"Hey Tails, I was wondering." Sailor Mars said.

"What?" Tails asked.

"How exactly do you know the names of all the badnicks?" Sonic decided to answer that for him.

"You see we've been battling Eggman for a LONG time."

The heroes tried their best to avoid the stems of the Mushmeanies but the numbers began to overwhelm them When Sailor Mars moved to the side to avoid getting skewered, however she made the mistake of moving directly under a Mushmeanie that is already coming down. She shrieked and Sonic acted quickly, he started spinning and he dashed over to Sailor Mars between her and the badnick and destroyed the Mushmeanie when it came into contact with Sonic. Tails noticed what Sonic is doing and saw that it is a brilliant idea so he decided to do the same. The two made quick work of the badnicks as they both continued to interject themselves between the Sailors, Tuxedo Mask and the cats.

"I must admit, I was afraid that we actually could have been killed by those things!" Sailor Mars said.

"Thanks a lot Sonic and Tails!" Sailor Moon said happily.

"There can be many of traps like these around this forest. Be careful!" Tuxedo Mask warned, the team continued on but shortly came to a halt when they were stopped by a large cliff and next to it a strange device that has two large a large rope with two large spheres on both ends of the rope and under the spheres are two handle bars the device is held at the center with a really tall pole with large metal pieces on both the left and right sides of the pole and the center has the rope inside it all connects into a large round barrel like cylinder to keep the ropes in place.

"This appears to be some sort of grappling device." Tails explained he noticed the insignia for the Eggman Empire on it and concluded that the device has been built by Eggman.

"How do you suppose this thing works?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I have an idea, but for now, Tails take Luna and Artemis and fly them up the ledge." Sonic ordered. Tails nodded, Tails scooped Artemis and Luna under his arms and flew up the cliff.

"So what's this idea of how to scale the cliff?" Sailor Mars asked Sonic. Sonic inspected the device and he jumped on top of it and inspected the rope and the giant pole in the center and came up with an idea.

"Ok, Sailor Mars and Venus, grab onto one of the handle bars here and Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon grab onto the other end and you will have alternate between shifting putting your weight between the two handles, we'll see if what I'm thinking is true." The four people did exactly as Sonic instructed, the bars were low enough for them to grab onto while standing.

"Nothing's happening." Sailor Moon stated.

"Curl up your legs, and then you and Tuxedo Mask go limp." Sonic instructed. The two teams curled up their legs and began to hang down from the bars, the n Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon relaxed themselves to make them feel lighter. Then the side that Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus are hanging from lowered with the rope pulling the center upwards and the device moved upwards.

"Yes!" Sonic cheered, for his theory is correct. Now you guys just alternate from side to side and we'll be up the cliff in no time!" After about two minutes the five heroes made it up the cliff and regrouped with Tails and the two cats at the top of the cliff.

"You figured out how it works!" Tails said happily.

"Yep!" Sonic said jumping off as the other heroes fallowed, they shook their arms and rested them after hanging for a while.

"Glad that's over!" Sailor Moon said rubbing her arms.

"Wonder if Eggman has any other surprises like that one hiding around somewhere." Tuxedo Mask stated.

"Actually he does!" Tails said nervously, pointing to a crop of small badnicks that resemble butterflies, they have yellow wings and bug eyes. "Those are Butterdriods!" Tails noted.

"Noting to difficult, light us up and we'll take them all out!" Sonic suggested. The Sailors nodded to that suggestion and Sonic and Tails curled up in front of Sailors Mars and Venus and began to spin.

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Crescent beam!"_

The two attacks powered up Sonic and Tails they launched themselves and they completely obliterated the Butterdriods.

"That was easy." Sailor Venus said shrugging.

"A little too easy." Sonic wondered, but the heroes continued to walk through the forest and then all of a sudden a springing noise occurred and something launched from the ground and wrapped around the ankles of the five heroes pinning them to the ground, while their guardians are remaining free.

"What's going on here!?" Sailor Mars shrieked they looked at their ankles and their eyes bugged out at the site that a vine has shot from the ground under the grass and has wrapped around their ankles immobilizing them.

"This forest is really starting to get to me!" Sailor Mars complained.

"It's as if nature is trying to kill us!" Tuxedo Mask said as he reached for his cane and began hitting the vine with it in order to break it. Sonic tried walking forward but the vine is so strong that it's pulling Sonic back.

"This is insane, but after seeing these giant mushrooms I'm willing to believe that just _maybe _nature really is trying to kill us!" Sailor Venus used her Crescent Beam to cut the vine while Mars used her fire to burn away both her and Sailor Moon's vines. Tuxedo Mask successfully broke the vine after clubbing it a few times with his cane. Sonic and Tails broke away from their vines by spinning and dashing away breaking from the vines.

"I guess Eggman doesn't need a huge army of badnicks to stop us here if nature can just do the job for him." Sailor Venus noted. They continued walking taking many moments to look at the ground in order to spot more traps on the ground. However they came to a halt when they came to a chasm that is separated by a great distance, if you were to fall down you would defiantly get hurt.

"This is quite a fix that we're in." Tuxedo Mask said peering down the chasm that is at least a couple miles down to the ground it's at least far apart as the average road in a town. The only thing that sticks out is a small trapeze connected with a pole rather than ropes, sitting next to them, the top is also held down by a bar being held in place by two wooden post. Sailor Venus started to eye it and she figured out what to do with it.

"I got it! You guys just stand back and watch!" Sailor Venus said triumphantly. Then everyone just stood to the side and watched Sailor Venus do her work. She stood back a few feet away from the trapeze and breathed she charged at the trapeze and grabbed it and began swinging around in circles really fast and when she came around for another time she released the trapeze and she went soaring through the air really high and really fast she landed on her feet on the other side and successfully stuck the landing, she spread out her arms feeling proud of herself.

"She makes it look so easy." Sailor Mars said.

"Artemis, Luna, come on! You guys are no good for this obstacle." Tails called, he knew what to do, the cats rushed over to Tails and he scooped up the two cats and flew them over the chasm with the two. He made it over the chasm with the two cats and waited with Sailor Venus for the others.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars fallowed Sailor Venus's example and dash at the trapeze and successfully soar through the air and make it to the other side. Sonic and Sailor Moon are the only ones the group is still waiting on.

"Are you going to go or not?" Sonic asked, he's tapping his foot waiting for Sailor Moon to move across.

"Are you nuts?" Sailor Moon asked. "What makes you think I'm capable of something like that?"

"I thought you were going to say something like that. So I thought of another way to get you across." Sonic explained.

"How?" Sailor Moon asked, Sonic didn't say anything, he grabbed Sailor Moon's arm and he began to run around in a circle really fast and Sailor Moon is floating in midair thanks to the fast speed Sonic is taking her. "WOOOOOAAAAAH!" Sonic timed his arm and threw Sailor Moon across the chasm. Sailor Moon screamed in horror as her eye peered below her but it ended as she landed safely on the other side with the others. Sonic then rushed to the trapeze and propelled himself to the other side.

"How could you do that to me!?" Sailor Moon yelled at Sonic.

"Well, I wasn't about to wait around all day for you to at least come up with an idea to get you across." Sonic shrugged so I decided to get you across a way I knew was foolproof.

"How could you be so sure it was!?" Tuxedo Mask said loudly.

"I wasn't, I just love taking risk!" Sonic laughed. The team rolled their eyes and continued on through the forest. They came to a halt and flinched when a small mushroom fell towards them and bounced across their feet.

"Geez, when we overcome on obstacle one more pops up!" Sailor Moon whined.

"Get used to it, this just shows that Eggmans getting desperate." Tuxedo Mask coached. One more mushroom and several others fell from the sky and kept bouncing across their feet they looked up and are seeing a ridge a few miles above their heads where many badnicks are sitting on the top and they had the mushrooms in their hands and they're attempting to belt them with the mushrooms from above the badnicks look like moles with football helmets.

"Those are Madmoles!" Tails pointed upwards to them. The Group covered their heads with their arms as many mushrooms bounced around them and many bounced off their arms and the force of the impact knocked them down.

"Damn! We're pinned down!" Tuxedo Mask complained while swinging his cane to swat the mushrooms away. The mushrooms kept belting them all over their bodies but since they're so far out of reach, there's no way any of their attacks could stop the Madmoles. Sonic took notice of some giant mushrooms nearby and knew immediately what to do.

"I think I'll show you guys a way to take advantage of the joys of jumping on the bed without getting yelled at!" Sonic said. He dashed over at one of the mushrooms and jumped on it, he bounced upwards pretty high, but not high enough, Sonic dropped back down onto the mushroom and bounced back upwards even higher once Sonic came into eye level with the badnicks he performed a homing attack and made it over to the Madmoles but not before destroying one. Sonic cracked his knuckles and charged at the badnicks and made quick work of them he jumped down and bounced off one of the mushrooms for a safe landing, once he rejoined the group he held one of the helmets of the Madmole's helmets and punted it away.

"Thanks a lot!" Sailor Moon said. "Those mushrooms really hurt!"

"No problem." Sonic said, the team continued through the forest, until they noticed something strange about the trees they are moving past in the surrounding area.

"What's going on?" Sailor Venus said. "The tops of the trees are cut off! Only a few trees are cut completely down!"

"I think Eggman isn't too far away." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Maybe he needs some wood to help himself with the repairs of the Death Egg." Artemis suggested. Sailor Mars became angry.

"That thing is gigantic!" Sailor Mars said in an angry tone. "If he keeps going, this beautiful forest will become extinct!"

"Sailor Mars is right!" Luna said. "Besides if we can put a halt to this deforestation, we can _really_ slow Eggman down in getting the Death Egg back into space." The group halted when they started hearing chopping noises they began eying all the tops of the trees and jumped in shock when a chopped canopy of a tree snapped off a tree and landed on the ground right in front of them. Their hearts began to race due to the surprise. They looked all around the tops.

"There!" Sailor Moon shouted pointing to the left side. The group turned and looked where she's pointing and they noticed a small black robot with jets to keep it up in the air and it has a silver, cylinder shaped head it has two long arms with many joints built into it for flexibility, the robot has two large hands, in them is a really long red axe.

"There's our Lumberjack!" Tuxedo Mask said looking at the robot. The robot stared back at the heroes and flew away to chop more trees.

"We can't let that thing chop down anymore trees!" Sailor Mars yelled. The heroes chased after the robot and caught up to it as it was just finishing up chopping down another canopy The robot noticed the heroes beginning their attempt to stop him and decided to kill two birds with one stone. It arced its axe at an angle and swung it at the tree and chopped off one section of the tree and the way it arced its chop the chunk that was chopped off is sent flying as a projectile towards the heroes.

"Watch it!" Tuxedo Mask said, as they leaped away from the falling piece of tree.

"It's too high up we won't be able to hit it!" Tails said as the robot just cut another chunk of the tree and sent it flying towards the heroes.

"No look!" Sonic pointed, the heroes noticed that the robot is lowering itself in order to chop more areas off the tree. They kept dodging chunks of the tree the robot kept chopping off. It kept lowering itself to cut more pieces off the tree until it reached the stump it swung the axe at the stump but failed to cut it, it began to whittle the stump to shorten it.

"There's our chance!" Tuxedo Mask called out, the sailors began charging their attacks as Sonic and Tails began charging up their spin dashes.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The two attacks combined into the tiara, and smashed into the robot, not destroying it but damaging it the robot sputtered electricity and couldn't move for Sonic and Tails released their spin dashes and ripped through the robot and it self-destructed.

"Yes! That should slow Eggman's repairs down now!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"Maybe there maybe something more to this we're not seeing." Sonic questioned.

"He's right that was a little too easy." Sailor Mars stated.

"Let's just keep going and see what we can find." Luna suggested, the heroes continued on through the forest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the volcano a giant explosion blew out the side as a hole is created in the mountains. Eggman's digging team successfully dug a tunnel for his ship to leave the Death Egg.<p>

"Mission accomplished, you can send the ship now!" A robot spoke into a walkie-talkie. The team moved out of the tunnel and a tremor occurred and the ship departed the death Egg and went to the forest in order to rendezvous with Eggman.


	16. Mushroom Hill Zone 2

Mushroom Hill Zone 2

As the team continues to move through the forest as they were stopped by Knuckles underneath a natural archway with a small level sticking out of the wall.

"Nice to see you again." Sonic smiled at Knuckles.

"Sadly I guess I could say the same for you." Knuckles grumbled.

"Knuckles! Eggman has changed Sailor Mercury and Jupiter into badnicks!" Sailor Moon cried. Knuckle's eyes bugged out of his head, even though he has aligned himself with Eggman, he doesn't know what Eggman has done to his captives. "His eyes retracted so he can speak again."

"So what exactly do you want me to do about it?" Knuckles asked.

"Come with us! I know you're not evil! We need your skills to help us stop Eggman and rescue Mercury and Jupiter. We need you to help us get to the Death Egg! Please, we need you!" Sailor Moon begged.

"You want to meet Eggman?" Knuckles asked. "I will gladly take you to him!" He grabbed the lever and pulled down on it. Underneath the heroes feet a breeze began to blow.

"What's going on here?" Tails asked. He noticed that the ground their standing on isn't really earth, its metal bars and under the bars are two large fans.

"You see, Eggman's special machine that you used to scale that cliff? That wasn't the only thing Eggman built into this forest!" Knuckles pulled the lever again and the gust of wind became stronger, so stronger that the gust began to push the heroes upwards they grabbed the bars and held on, but unfortunately Luna and Artemis couldn't grip the bars so they were launched upwards.

"LUNA! ARTEMIS!" Sailor Venus cried.

"Still not strong enough? Take this!" Knuckles mocked, pulling down on the lever. The winds became even stronger as the heroes slowly began losing their grip. Sailor Moon lost her grip and went upwards, then Sailor Venus, then Tails, the Sonic and finally, Sailor Mars. The heroes flew up and over a cliff and made a safe landing on the grass above.

"Everyone all right?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine!" Luna said.

"Me to!" Artemis said.

"I'm fine." Sailor Moon said rubbing her bottom.

"We are to." Sailor Mars said, helping Sailor Venus get up on her feet. Tuxedo Mask got back on his feet on his own.

"Wait a minute." Luna said Looking around. The others looked around the atmosphere. They looked around with great confusion and noticed that everything is slowly turning brown and wilting, it looks as if autumn has settled in.

"This is odd the place was green and bright a few seconds ago." Sailor Mars said.

"Where's Mercury when you need her!?" Sailor Moon whined.

"It's quite clear that Eggman's behind this." Sonic said. "He must be nearby." The team moved through the wilting forest to find Eggman and see what the matter is with the plants. They came to another cliff and noticed that nearby are five large mushrooms nearby.

"How exactly are we supposed to climb up this one?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Maybe the mushrooms?" Tuxedo Mask guessed. Sonic walked over to the mushrooms and jumped on them but that mushroom didn't bounce Sonic upwards.

"Strange." Sonic, stated trying to bounce on the other mushrooms but they didn't bounce him upwards. These mushrooms are hard and smooth on top.

"SHHH!" Tuxedo Mask hushed. "I hear something!" The team stayed quite. He began to hear more gust of wind being blown Tuxedo Mask pulled some leaves off the ground and tossed them onto the area where he hears the wind and sure enough eh leaves launched upwards into the air.

"More fans built in the ground!" Sailor Mars growled.

"Maybe not it could be a blessing in disguise." Luna explained.

"I think I may have found out how to use this gust of wind to our advantage." Sonic said. "Tails you take Luna and Artemis up the cliff." Tails nodded and scooped up the two cats and flew up the cliff. "Maybe we can…." Sonic grabbed one of the big mushrooms he couldn't bounce on and grabbed the stem and pulled on it he grunted and the mushroom came out of the ground. He held the mushroom above his head and walked over to the gust of wind and once he stood on it the winds pushed him upwards, went up so high that he went higher than the cliff. He used the mushroom as like an umbrella to help him float safely on the top of the cliff.

"Brilliant Sonic!" Tuxedo Mask cheered. "Come on guys do what he just did!" The rest of the group picked mushrooms and Sailor Mars and Venus went up and regrouped with Sonic and the others. Tuxedo Mask noticed that Sailor Moon is being hesitant with walking onto the fans so he took her hand. "Hold onto my hand." Sailor Moon blushed as they held onto one mushroom and flew upwards together.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Don't look down!" Tuxedo Mask said loudly. "Let go when I say so!" Sailor Moon silenced and is holding her eyes tightly shut. Tuxedo Mask waited until they floated above the cliff. "Now!" They both let go of the mushroom and landed safely on the ground and regrouped with the rest of the team.

"What is it Eggman has for winds!?" Sailor Moon whined. "Hopefully we won't have to be dealing with many more of them!" The team continued onwards. They entered a small nook under a hill and turned around a corner to the right and were suddenly forced by a strong wind and slammed against the wall. Luckily the cats flew into Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon's arms so they were undamaged.

"Not again!" Sailor Moon whined, her arms and legs and pigtails spread out across the wall. The others are in a similar position, unable to move a muscle thanks to this new gust of wind.

"A trap that we just walked right into! How bright of us!" Tails grunted.

Sonic opened his eyes and looked ahead and noticed that five chicken robots sitting still on post facing their direction and blowing the strong gust of wind at them.

"Cluckoids!" Sonic shouted. Badnicks are blowing this wind at us! All of a sudden the winds stop and the heroes fell off the wall and landed on the ground. The Sailors landing on their face while the others landed on their backs, the cats landed on their feet.

"Why did they stop?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"I don't know, but let's get them!" Sonic said. Sonic and Tails moved in front of the Sailors and the Cluckoids took in a big inhale. The Sailors began to use ready their attacks on the Cluckoids. Tuxedo Mask decided to just let the others take care of it.

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

Sailor Venus and Mars's attacks collected on Sonic and Tails and they launched at the Cluckoids and Sailor Moon got ready to throw her Tiara but the Cluckoids released their breathing and sent the heroes back into the wall. The strength of the wind perfectly countered the attacks.

"We need a plan!" Sailor Venus said.

"Ok I think I know what to do." Tuxedo Mask said. "Sonic, Tails, when we get released only you two can take care of them!" Sonic smiled for this is the time for speed, which is what Sonic is all about. The Cluckoids released the heroes and Sonic and Tails quickly curled up and charged their spin dashes and released them and destroyed the Cluckoids just as they were inhaling.

"Yes!" Sailor Moon cheered. Hopefully we won't be dealing with any more wind! The team walked out of the other side of the nook and continued to traverse the woods as they came to another wide and deep chasm unfortunately this time there is no trapeze bar to launch them across the way. Tuxedo Mask noticed something at the edge of the cliff.

"Look at that big vine!" Tuxedo Mask called pointing to the vine with his cane. A large vine that's about as wide as the base of the tree, and as long as a whole tree as well. The vine is curled up like a cat. Sonic got an idea.

"_Maybe our luck with the elements are about to change."_ Sonic thought. Sonic started walking towards the vine.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Mars asked.

"This I just think that maybe nature is done trying to kill us for now." Sonic suggested. When Sonic made it over to the vine and took one step on the vine and it slowly began to stretch out and it reached out to the other side of the chasm forming a bridge.

"Sweet!" Sailor Moon Cheered. "Nature is trying to help us now! I love this turn of events." The team moved towards the bridge and walked across the bridge and made it safely across the chasm.

"With the use of the big mushrooms and this vine bridge, I guess nature is done playing games with us." Sailor Mars said. Once across the chasm, but were surprised as something began to creep out of it. From to bottom of the chasm ten badnicks with long bodies like snakes and with big round heads with bug eyes and two large wings on the side.

"Guys!" Artemis called the team and they looked behind them and noticed the badnicks perusing them.

"Dragonflies!" Sonic called. They would have just moved forward but unfortunately the team was cut off from their rout when five more Dragonflies appeared in front of them. Sonic charged right one of them in the mid section but when he tried to cut through it Sonic just deflected off it not harming the badnick at all.

"Guess they're bodies are reinforced." Tails guess.

"Where's Sailor Jupiter when you need her!?" Sailor Moon whined again. Tails began to think as the badnicks slowly made their way towards them.

"I think the heads might be the primary weak spot." Tails suggested. "You girls take care of the front while me, Sonic and Tuxedo Mask take care of the one behind us." The team separated to fallow Tail's plan. "Remember, aim for the heads!"

The Sailors readied their attacks and Tuxedo Mask readied a rose.

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

Sonic and Tails charged at the badnicks and began smashing them, and Tail's guess is correct. For the weak spot truly is the head. Tuxedo Mask threw his rose at one and unfortunately the rose just bounced off the head of the Dragonfly.

"Oh no!" Tuxedo Mask cried. "My rose isn't strong enough!" The badnick moved at Tuxedo Mask in order to mow him down. However Tuxedo Mask is still able to dodge so he managed to avoid getting attacked. Sonic and Tails tensed up and noticed that the Sailors are dodging the Dragonflies as they continued to attempt to knock them down. They figured out that the attacks they tried failed. After Sonic and Tails destroyed at least three Dragonflies, Sonic left Tails and went over to the Sailors and made quick work of the badnicks fighting the Sailors. Tails kicked up his pace as he destroyed the badnicks trying to hit Tuxedo Mask.

"I guess we can't forget. Even though you guys have grown and continued to grow. Some of your attacks are still not strong enough to take on the badnicks." Sonic admitted. The team saw a tunnel underneath another hill and began to move through it. When they went into the light on the other side of this tunnel, something even odder is happening. The atmosphere has changed again. This time the plants look completely wilted ad the grass is turning grey instead of brown.

"Ok this is really strange." Sailor Venus cried out.

"I agree, how is it that the atmosphere is changing so suddenly and so randomly?" Tails questioned.

"Maybe that explains it!" Sonic said pointing to a satellite dish beaming a signal upwards into the air.

"How do we get up there?" Sailor Mars questioned because the satellite dish is sitting at the top of another cliff.

"That might be how!" Tuxedo Mask said pointing to a mushroom with two buds the buds both go into the ground and one bud is a couple inches taller than the other one. The bud that is lower, has a large metal disk shaped weight on it.

"Everyone, climb onto that bud!" Sonic said. The team climbed onto the bud that is taller. Once everyone climbed onto it the bud they are standing on sank into the ground with the bud with the weight on it pushed the weight upwards into the air and fell back onto the bud below. Pushing the other bud upwards and launching the heroes up.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" They screamed as they fell back down onto the bud. The same thing happened again and the heroes went upwards even higher. They dropped back down and the same thing happened again.

"Now lean forward!" Sonic ordered. The team moved their bodies upwards and when they were launched upwards again they moved forward and onto the cliff right in front of the satellite dish.

"All right!" Tails said sounding tuff. "Let's smash this thing!" Sonic and Tails jumped at the dish and destroyed it. A bright flash eclipsed the area as Eggman appeared where the satellite dish once stood. Eggman sat in his Egomatic with two thrusters on the front, inside a blue machine. Once the flash cleared the scenery and atmosphere went back to normal.

"You _are _behind all this!" Tuxedo Mask sneered.

"Yes I was siphoning the natural electrons and particles inside the plants of this forest to give the Death Egg more power. After all, after you stopped my collection of lumber for repairing my haul." Eggman growled. The team smiled for figuring out what that robot lumberjack was up to, and from thwarting Eggman's repair plans. "But that's ok I managed to repair the haul, but I don't have enough power and thanks to you, I no longer have a means to get any more!" Eggman growled.

"It's over surrender!" Sonic ordered.

"Not quite, I will find another means, once my transportation gets here which will be any second now, so ciao!" Eggman activated his thrusters and jetted away.

"Get back here!" Sailor Venus yelled as the heroes gave pursuit after Eggman the team rushed over to him but once they did his thrusters activated again and propelled him away. The team ran faster at him in order to get close and try to attack him but had to refocus their minds. For many hurdles of large black spike balls it getting ready to clothesline them down, some are high enough to slide under, others the team had to jump over.

"This is like a giant track field!" Sailor Venus said, jumping over a hurdle.

"So are we supposed to beat him?" Sailor Moon whined, sliding underneath a hurdle.

"I guess this is up to us!" Sonic said to Tails, he nodded. The two animals began to pick up the pace and move faster to catch up to Eggman. Sonic and Tails moved up to at least a few inches away from Eggman and they jumped over another hurdle and the two joined hands and began to spin, performing a double super spin dash.

"No!" Eggman panicked he started mashing the thruster button and while Eggman is trying to move back in order to avoid the attack but it just isn't enough as they ripped through the haul of the machine and several explosions began emitting from the machine. Eggman began mashing the brake button but it's broken so the jets kept pushing him backwards. The rest of the heroes caught up to Sonic and Tails and they ran through a large hole in a large tree and Eggman slammed right into a three and the blue haul blew right off the Egomatic.

"Hey guys! Look!' Sailor Moon called pointing to another capture capsule Sonic jumped onto it and released a bunch of birds and squirrels. Then all of a sudden loud engines and began roaring throughout the area.

"Looks like we got company!" Tuxedo Mask said, looking up and seeing Eggman's ship flying a few feet above them.

"Hey guys wait for us!" Scratch squawked. The heroes looked to their side and noticed Scratch, Grounder, and Metal Sonic rushing under the ship with Scratch and Grounder waving their arms at the ship. A hatch opened up and Metal Sonic grabbed Scratch and Grounder and flew them up the hatch and into the ship. The ship turned around and began to leave the way it came. Eggman is seen soaring to the ship in his Egomatic and flying into another open hatch.

"Maybe Mercury and Jupiter are on that ship!" Sailor Mars called out.

"Maybe, but either way we can't let them get away!" Sonic called out.

"But how are we going to get up there?" Sailor Venus questioned.

"I know a way, but you may not like it." Sonic suggested.

"How?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I throw you guys up there." Sonic said. "I promise you guys will make it onto the ship though!"

"I trust you, so go ahead!" Sailor Mars said. Sonic grabbed her arms and began to run around in circle and began to spin her around and tossed her up and she landed on an outer ledge. Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask walked over to sonic and nodded at him showing that they trust him. Sonic did the same thing and spun Sailor Venus around and tossed her onto the ship, then did the same thing for Tuxedo Mask. Tails scooped up Luna and Artemis and flew onto the ship. Sailor Moon walked over to Sonic and began to shake.

"Don't worry, just close your eyes!" Sonic suggested. Sailor Moon shut her eyes tightly and Sonic grabbed her arms and began to spin her around, Sailor Moon didn't scream, but did whimper loudly, then finally screamed as Sonic let her go and sent her flying onto the ship. Sonic then jumped onto the capture capsule and jumped off it and landed onto the ship with the others.


	17. Flying Battery Zone 1

Flying Battery Zone 1

The team stood on the ridge on the outside of the ship as it soared through the skies and climbed up a ladder and entered the ship.

The team looked around and saw a the giant open area and sees many capture capsules and giant red corkscrews blocking certain passageways and many giant gears moving and working keeping the ship afloat.

"Is this where Eggman is making the badnicks?" Sailor Moon asked.

"He has many robotizing devices many could be on this ship." Sonic explained.

"So there's a big chance that Sailor Mercury and Jupiter are somewhere on board!" Sailor Venus said. The team moved through the ship and stopped to notice the only way forward is to go back outside. The group went back outside and Sailor Moon's eyes peered over the side to see how far high up they are. The team saw the way forward in a hatch several feet away from them however there's a problem. The way to it was across a long way, there was no way around. If you were to fall down, you would defiantly fall to your death.

"How are we going to get across?" Sailor Moon said noticing Tails taking the cats across.

"There!" Sailor Mars said pointing upwards. Directly above them was a trail of monkey bars leading to the other side.

"Finally something easy!" Sailor Moon cheered the rest of the team jumped upwards and grabbed the bars and climbed across. Once they made it to the other side they all looked at Sailor Moon.

"Way to go!" Sailor Mars praised. Sailor Venus applauded her with Tails smiling and Sonic giving her a thumbs up.

"Finally an obstacle that doesn't take you ten minutes to accomplish." Luna said.

"Oh stop it!" Sailor Moon countered. The team moved through the hatch and back inside the ship. They moved through the place and they came to a large pit the tem looked down it and shuttered. For down the pit, a large group of badnicks awaits them. The badnicks were small and brown, they were built as tanks, with large bug eyes staring at the heroes from the front with their guns as their noses. Just like before the only way forward is a trail of monkey bars.

"This will defiantly get dangerous." Sailor Venus said staring at the badnicks.

"Those are Blasters." Tails explained pointing to them.

"Be careful Tails!" Sailor Moon said to Tails. He nodded and scooped up the cats and flew way up and stayed up high out of the badnick's firing range. The Blasters had a fixated stare locked onto Tails. He stared back at them and began to sweat. The cats gulped in fear as they also stared back at the Blasters. But despite the scary situation Tails safely made it to the other side.

"Ok guys I'll take the front and go forward. You guys fallow me." Sonic advised. Sonic jumped up and caught the bars and the other soon followed. The group was progressing safely until on the center bar when Sonic grabbed it and all his weight on the bar, the bar lowered itself. Due to the fact that the center bar is being held up by a chain instead of being built into the ceiling.

"Sonic!" Sailor Mars panicked. Sonic began to sweat, for once he was lowered enough the Blasters began firing single bullets Sonic leaped off the bar to dodge to shots and he leaped towards the walls around the pit and jumped around and the Blaster's cocked their guns and a shell popped out and fired more single shots at Sonic, he dodged them and landing on the other side of the wall.

"Ok …now!" Sonic said timing his jump and launching him at the Blasters while they were cocking their guns. He used his homing attack and smashed through each of the Blaster and successfully cleared the pit of all the badnicks.

"Oh thank god!" Sailor Moon sighed in relief. The Sailors crossed the rest of the way, they had to really stretch out their arms to skip the center bar. Sonic just ran up the wall to rejoin the others on the other side.

"Well good thing that's over!" Sailor Venus sighed. The team walked forward. A click was heard when Sailor Mars took a step, the group stopped and they looked at a round metal plate with a light that quickly flashed from green to red and vice versa, under Sailor Mars's shoes.

"Oh god, RUN!" Tails screamed. The team ran forward and a loud bang was heard where Sailor Mars was standing. "Mines!" Tails rose into the air and raced through the air. Unfortunately as the team ran forward several more clicks were heard and the team noticed that there are several mines around their feet and in the surrounding area.

"Just keep running and we'll be fine!" Sonic instructed. The Team kept moving until they noticed the mines have run out.

"Saved!" Luna said panting, along with everyone but Sonic and Tails.

"Hey look!" Artemis said pointing his paw towards a capture capsule.

"I guess we can mess with Eggman a little?" Sonic winked.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. Sonic jumped on the button on the top of the capsule, but it didn't open. Sonic stomped on it and it still didn't open. All of a sudden two ports on the front opened up to reveal a pair of angry looking eyes. Then two more ports opened up on the sides and out them appeared two large flails. The capsule was in fact a disguised badnick.

"Sonic watch out!" Sailor Moon cried. Sonic stepped off the capsule to avoid getting smashed by the flails. Sonic and Tails joined up and joined hands and began to spin together to execute a double spin dash attack. Sonic and Tails moved past the flails and successfully hit the capsule but unfortunately they failed to damage it.

"Didn't work." Sonic panted as he and Tails rejoined the Sailors.

"How about our attacks?" Sailor Moon suggested as the team moved away from a flail attack. Once the Sailors landed on their feet they used their attacks.

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

"_Fire Soul!"_

"_Crescent Beam!"_

The attacks combined into one and successfully struck the badnick but failed to damage it. The dodging of flail attacks continued.

"What will we do now? Our best stuff has failed!" Sailor Venus panicked. Sonic charged at the badnick and jumped through the flails and stomped on the button but had no effect. Tails noticed something about the button.

"That's it!" Tails cheered dodging a flail. "Sonic don't move!" Sonic gave a Tails a confused look but fallowed his advice and stayed still. The Badnick moved its flail and attempted to crush Sonic but Sonic moved out of the way in time and the end of the flail fell and crushed the button and it appears the badnick has suffered damage. "Of course!" The button wasn't going down all the way when Sonic was standing on it. It went down all the way when the flail went down on it.

"Way to go Tails!" Sonic cheered. Tails flew up and over to the button dodging the flails. Once he was over the button the flail went down and smashed the button. The eyes on the badnick began to spin around and the badnick popped open and several animals crawled out and ran away.

"We did it!" Sailor Moon Cheered.

"What's really cool is the fact that we beat them without really touching them." Sailor Mars smiled.

"Let's go and stop this ship!" Sailor Venus cheered. The team continued through Eggman's ship.

* * *

><p>At the bridge Eggman stared at security monitors and smiled as he watched the heroes wander his vessel.<p>

"Now is the time to test my newest commanding officers." Eggman smirked.

"What do you mean your rottoness?" Scratch squawked.

"What I mean is if these two serve me well then you two idiots are officially out of the job!" Eggman sneered. Scratch and Grounder gulped in fear. He went to the intercom and made an announcement. "Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. Go and meet your old friends and deal with the intruders!" Eggman smirked as his security monitor showed that his two newest acquisitions marching out of their chambers and going to meet Sonic and the others.

* * *

><p><em>AN Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but not a whole lot happens in this stage, now the next chapter will be a little longer, but still short. So Thanks for reading, see you next time!_


End file.
